Teen Titans : The Annual Superhero Assessments
by Appel Bougher
Summary: One month for Robin. One month to prove himself to the world as a worthy hero. The Annual Superhero Assessments are nearing, and Robin is only a newbie. But that seems like the least of his problems. Kid Flash goes missing to a villain known as Slade, and it's THEN that Robin must prove himself... WARNING! VERY ORIGINAL! This is my spin on the DC Comics World. Read please!
1. Or Else

**Thanks for reading! This is my first FanFiction, so please let me know how it is!**

**Let me know if something is wrong. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dick Grayson sat in the back of an expensive car, looking through the rain-streaked window. He was watching his old house, his old home, get smaller and smaller, till it eventually disappeared as the car went around the corner. It would still always be there, but for him, it might as well have never existed. It was gone.

_And my parents, _he thought to himself. _They're gone too. _Bruce Wayne, his new guardian, would never replace them, no matter how hard he tried. Dick was mad at him for a reason not even _he _knew. Bruce was nice, but then, almost too much so.

_But I won't break down, _Dick stared straight ahead. _I'm not going to lose it in front of him, to let him think he can confide in me._

_And I WON'T cry._

"Dick," Bruce said.

"Yes, sir?" Dick started to build his wall, to get ready for whatever Bruce was going to say. He was a detective, and he knew how to search motives. _AND_ how to snoop in things that were not his business.

"We are almost there," Bruce looked him through the rearview mirror. "If you are hungry, I can get you something. I know you haven't eaten anything for a while."

Dick's annoyance started to creep up on him again.

"No, but thank you," he said coldly. "I have lost my appetite."

"Are you sure? You're going to starve if you don't eat." Bruce looked concerned.

Dick hated how persistent he was. But at least that time he _knew _ why he was angry. His parents died, and then Bruce Wayne came in acting like his father. _It's too soon, _he thought, steaming. _Too soon for you to love me._

Bruce seemed to notice his sudden anger, and he backed down.

"Okay, okay. Today I won't make you eat dinner. But _tomorrow_, you are going to eat, even if I have to force it down your throat!"

_That was more like it, _ Dick smiled slyly. _I'd rather have a teacher than a father right now._

Bruce noticed his sly kind of smile, and he gave him his own; the kind that was used when you were trying to figure a person out.

They got to Bruce's house. It was nice yet efficient, nothing over the top at all. Once they got inside, they settled in the the dining room. As well as the rest of the house, it was very low-maintenance but classy at the same time. The room was given a lot of natural light from a row of windows on one wall, and the table looked like it was just a slab of high-quality oak; no carvings at all. From the aesthetic of the house, he concluded that Bruce Wayne was rich, but came from humble beginnings. _I'll ask him that later, _Dick thought.

Though Dick didn't have to eat dinner (well, _that _day at least), Bruce got himself dinner. While he ate, they talked - Bruce in between bites, thankfully, and not during. He asked questions casual enough, yet he managed to stay away from what happened … _before_. Dick noticed, and was grateful that he took the effort.

It was then, once Dick warmed up to the other man, that he realized how funny Bruce really was. He had a sarcastic sense of humor, and comedic timing to a tee. It surprised Dick because he had thought that Bruce was stoic and pretty much humorless, but then he would blurt out something like, "Hey! You want to hear something really ironic? The other day I saw a tow truck stuck in the mud on the side of the road!" Dick liked Bruce Wayne, but it was as you would like a charismatic teacher. One who knew how to make you comfortable when you were nervous, or one you could have a philosophically complex conversation with. Not like a father. _Never _like a father.

Even though Dick was tired, he was reluctant to go to sleep. It usually took an hour, and an hour of idleness meant an hour of remembering. He wished there was some way to fall asleep as soon as your face touched the pillow, but he knew he was being ridiculous. He needed to get over being alone, because that was how it was going to be for the rest of his life. _What's done is done._

But still he dreaded sleep. He started building his wall, preparing for the moment Bruce said "lights out". When he finally did, Dick was ready. He didn't even flinch, though the prospect of time alone made him feel like doing much, _much_ more.

But, being a detective, Bruce must have noticed something anyway, because he asked Dick if he was alright.

"Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one, your parents just died and you are trying to hide your pain from me. I'm not stupid." That was said straight out.

Dick looked at him and knew that all Bruce wanted was the truth, and he didn't say it just to ease his own conscience. If that was the case, he would have left it at "Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?".

"No," Dick said with truth. "Not really."

Bruce sighed and nodded. "I'll show you to your room. It was originally used for storage, so we'll have to move some boxes to make some room-"

"Oh, no!" Dick shook his head. "No. You don't have to do that. I can just sleep on the floor. That way you don't have to go through all that, and I-"

"-look like I have a homeless guy sleeping in my dining room."

"Oh."

Dick looked over his shoulder at nothing in particular; just not at Bruce.

"_Please_," Dick looked back to face him. "You _can't_ be my father. Not yet."

But when Dick saw Bruce's slightly offended expression, he instantly felt guilty. Bruce had welcomed him into his home, he _took him in_, and yet he was inconsiderate enough to refuse his hospitality. He was so wrapped up in how much parental care he lost, that he denied the _new _caring heart that was given him.

"I'm sorry," Dick felt ashamed. "It was wrong of me to say such a thing. This is _your _home, and I will sleep wherever you want me to."

Bruce gave him a searching look. _Huh, _he thought. _It's not normal for a teenager to humble himself in such a way. _He decided to give him a break.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Tonight you can sleep wherever you want, even the floor. But mind," Bruce's eyes carried a dangerous glint. "Tomorrow you sleep in an _actual bed_. Or else…"

Bruce pounded his fist into his other palm a few times.

Dick got the message.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. All it takes is 10 seconds of your time and a couple words, and BAM! Happy writer!**

**Till then, Appel Bougher.**

* * *

**If you have no idea where to start, just say something along these lines.**

_Hi! I like your story!_

_Hi! I think your story's great!_

_Hi! I hate your story! It's the worst one I've ever read. Update soon! (:_


	2. The Grande Finale?

**Thank you for continuing with the series! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks to The ImaginativeFox and Mapyl Bougher for the reviews and follows.**

**Thanks to Maypl Bougher for the favorite.**

**Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

Chapter 2

They went upstairs to Dick's room. As much as he wished the new understanding with Bruce would help him stop remembering, it didn't. After he helped Bruce clear away boxes, and he had gotten into his sleeping bag, he started thinking about the day _it_ happened.

FLASHBACK

_Dick was getting ready for the most important performance of his life. The president and his family were coming to watch the Flying Graysons' , his parents' circus act, and it was going to be their most ambitious yet. Plenty of stunts, no net._

_He looked at himself in the mirror. He had short dark hair that was almost black. He liked to spike it with a little hair because it was characteristic, something VERY important if you wanted to be in a circus. And he had to admit it; it _did _look cool._

_Dick was lean and very short , about 4' 6", so he didn't weigh much. Because of this he was often thrown from person to person in the act. But he didn't mind. He actually rather liked it. His mother had said that with his red T-shirt, he looked like he was flying. "Like a little Robin," she said._

_Dick's mom and dad, Anna and John Grayson, came up to him with their graceful yet confident walk. They were in their prime, and the best acrobats in the circus. And they were the best parents. Loving, attentive, funny and altogether, just beautiful people._

"_Robin," John said. "Would you mind helping with the set? The lighting is already taken care of. We just need you to help set up the ropes."_

"_Sure, Dad. Good luck in the Grande Finale. I love you."_

"_We love you too, Robin," Anna beamed her radiant smile at him. "Now, shoo!"_

_Dick smiled back, dodging the flick of her wrist._

_By the time Dick got to the performance tent, the stage hands were mostly finished. He grabbed a rope to help put up. It was just like any other rope until he looked more closely. Twisted inside the rope was a thin copper wire._

"_Huh," he braced the rope firmly in both hands in front of himself and tugged it a couple times._

"_Sir!" Dick caught the attention of one of the stage hands. He had a gruff and unkempt appearance, and he was only a little taller him. "Why is there a copper wire in this rope?"_

_The man seemed stuck for a second. Eventually he recovered and said, "Why _not_?"_

"_Oh, I was just curious. Is it to make the rope… ermmm… stronger, or something?"_

_When the man realized that Dick's interest was out of curiosity only, he visibly relaxed. _Strange_, Dick thought. _Why is he so nervous? It's just _rope_.

"_Oh! Uuu…" the man took advantage of his proposition. "Yeah, sure." And he left._

Maybe he's shy, _Dick assumed._ Or maybe he wants to get out of here before the President arrives.

_But then Dick saw him yelling at some other stage hands._

Huh, _he concluded. _He's Bi-Polar. Definitely.

_Dick heard commotion outside._

"_The President! He must have arrived!" he said out loud. "I'll get back to the actors' tent."_

_That day Dick wasn't going to perform in the Grande Finale. His parents thought he wasn't ready to do difficult stunts without a net. He understood. Though he didn't like it, he was obliged to stand by if the reason was good. And there was _no _reason to be upset about it. Dick would just enjoy the show._

END OF FLASHBACK

Little did Dick know that his parents were going to die that day. The Grande Finale was the finale of their life. The show had left him speechless.

FLASHBACK

_Mrs. Grayson stood above the crowd, perched like a bird, ready to walk the tightrope. Everyone was wild and breathless from before; Dick from his flying, and the crowd from the act. It was daring and incredible in every way, but it would be _nothing _in comparison to the next stunt. It was the Grande Finale._

_Mr. Grayson stood on the other side of the tightrope, waiting for the cue._

_A man behind Dick move suddenly. It was the gruff stagehand he had seen before. He was hiding something in the flap of his coat._

Strange_, Dick thought. _I'll follow him to see what he's up to.

_So he did. Dick didn't want the man to see him, so he mimicked the stealthy, cat-like walk his parents used. His hypothesis was that if he didn't make any sudden movements, and if he would slink closely to the ground, he wouldn't be noticed._

_Well, it was _mostly _true. Dick noticed that one man in the seating was paying him special attention. He had dark hair and was very tall._

_The stagehand stopped in a secluded corner put out of the view of the audience by a curtain. It was too late before Dick realized that it was a trap. The bi-polar man struck him in the side of the head. Dick staggered but quickly recovered, and he planted a firm punch in his gut. He collapsed, and Dick thought he had knocked him out. But the man dragged him down by the foot. He got on top of Robin, and a man Dick had never seen before bound his hands and covered his mouth with his own._

"_Well, if it isn't Dick Grayson," he taunted. "The little Boy Wonder. I've watched you fly. This time though, you watch your _parents _fly… to _heaven_!"_

"_All right," said the bi-polar man. "It's ready."_

_And out of his coat he took a small metal battery. He connected it to a thin copper wire very much like the one in the rope._

_Through the curtain Dick saw the spotlight move up the pole supporting the tent. Barely visible, a copper wire gleamed as the light hit it._

_Dick moaned. They were going to send an electric current through the wire, through the rope. But why? It wouldn't electrocute his parents. There was no physical contact at all. All it would do was set fire…_

"_NOOO!" Dick yelled through the stranger's hand. He jammed his heel into the man's shin with all the fury he felt. The man let go. "How dare you!"_

_Dick hear an explosion and some screams._

_He ran into the circle of dirt that was the stage. There was chaos everywhere; fire engulfed the tightrope and wherever the wire had been. Dick couldn't see his parents, just a woefully colorful heap in flames in the middle of the tent…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Dick was shaking. The sense of comfort he had achieved earlier was gone. It was all so unrealistic. It was like someone had written a story about him, only dramatized. It was like someone _wanted_ him to be alone. To make him look brave.

_But I don't feel brave_, he thought. _I feel like a… like a…_ coward_._

As much as is hurt to say it, it was true.

Dick was almost in a nervous breakdown. He was trembling, and his stomach kept on seizing up. He had never felt so strange, so helpless in his life.

As if it wasn't bad enough, Bruce came in. He was the tall, dark-haired man Dick had seen in the audience. After he saw his dead parents, Dick was worthless to do anything, even save his own life. Bruce had to knock him out of the way when a burning piece of tent about fell on top of him. Afterwards, he offered to be Dick's legal guardian. He didn't know what else to say except "yes".

Bruce must have notice Dick shaking, because he knelt down next to him.

Dick tried to get it together. _Come on, Dick, _he thought. _You are 14 years old. You don't need Bruce seeing you cry._

He managed to scrape together a mediocre barrier. He hoped it was enough.

It wasn't. All Bruce did was touch Dick's shoulder in a loving fashion. It was enough. Dick was sobbing.

Bruce helped him up, and he pressed his shoulder to the boys'. Dick felt so humiliated. He was sobbing in front of his teacher, and all it took was a touch. All his attempts, all his anticipation, was worthless.

"It's fine. I'm okay." He tried to make it better. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bruce looked at him, concerned.

"I… Aaa.." Dick's gaze lowered. His voice started cracking up.

Bruce sighed. He helped Dick to his feet and helped him into the bed.

"Thank you," Dick said, almost timid, which was something he rarely ever was.

"You're welcome," Bruce said with a warmth that Dick hadn't expected. "Always."

After Bruce left, Dick rested thinking about better things, one of them being about Bruce. Who was he?

A bat fluttered in the shadows.

He had his suspicions.

**Please review. All it takes is 10 seconds of your time and a couple words, and BAM! Happy writer!**

**Till then, Appel Bougher.**

* * *

**If you have no idea where to start, just say something along these lines.**

_Hi! I like your story!_

_Hi! I think your story's great!_

_Hi! I hate your story! It's the worst one I've ever read. Update soon! (:_


	3. Of Angels and Steel-Toed Boots

**Thank you SO much for still reading. I really appreciate it! Happy writer!**

Dick woke up more refreshed than he expected. He slipped out of bed and tussled his own hair to re-spike it. He wondered if he should go downstairs and make something to eat. Or should he wait until Bruce woke up?

He didn't have to, because Bruce himself came and stood in the doorway.

"Oh good. You're awake," he smiled. "I was afraid I would have to wake you up. It seems you're more of an early bird."

"Actually," Dick laughed. "I just don't sleep much at all."

"I see." Bruce started to leave. "Be sure you are ready to go. I have some… _things_ I have to do."

Dick noticed his hesitation at the mention of "things", and his natural curiosity was sparked. But he pretended he hadn't, and he nodded.

"By the way," Bruce turned back and gave his searching kind of smile. "How old are you anyway? I can't seem to pin-point your exact age."

"14, sir."

Bruce didn't answer and just left, his face seemingly deep in thought.

_Well _that _was weird,_ Dick thought while he closed the door and got dressed. _I _think _I act like a normal teenager._

He put on his steel-toed boots, which finished his outfit. He never went _anywhere _without them, and he had taught himself to take on a dangerous demeanor. Some mean boys used to make fun of him because he worked at a circus. Usually steel-toed boots, a fearless swagger, and spiky hair scared them away.

It was then that it dawned on him how serious and uptight he looked to some people. Yes, he had the face of a teenager, but his actions and expressions made him seem much, much older.

_Oh well, _Dick gave a mental shrug. _I'm me. And there's nothin' wrong with _looking _dangerous._

And so he laughed, told himself to lighten up and sped downstairs by sliding down the stair-rail. He didn't know Bruce was watching him until too late, and when he reached the bottom. Bruce seemed amused. Dick decided to sulk, walk away quietly and hope that his guardian would let it slide.

_Whoops, _Dick thought. _Pun._

But Bruce _didn't _let it slide. He seemed amused by Dick's attempts to escape, and his pretending to be ashamed.

"_Well,_" Bruce cocked his head to one side. "You're just a little _actor_, aren't you?"

Dick ducked his head in mock submission and smiled innocently.

"But I'm an _angel._"

"Yeah," Bruce rolled his eyes. "An angel with steel-toed boots."

Dick dropped the act and shrugged.

"Remind me to never try this with you again."

"Don't worry," Bruce said as he pulled on a long black overcoat even though it was summer. "I'm sure I will."

Once Bruce got the car going, they drove to a local coffee shop and ate breakfast. Afterwards they parked in downtown Gotham City and entered an old brick building. It seemed like it used to have been a comics store, and through the windows, Dick could see old comic books strewn all over the place.

A sign said "CLOSED", so Dick waited to see what Bruce would do. He was surprised when Bruce paid no attention to the sign and just opened the door, which was apparently unlocked.

The bells jingled as they entered, which Dick thought was rather silly, considering they were the only ones there.

Or so he thought. When he looked into the corner, he saw an athletic-looking man sitting there reading a comic about the Flash. He stood when he saw them, and he put the comic down.

"Hey, Bruce," he said rather quickly. "I remember you saying you wanted to talk to me about something important. We can go into the back and- Woah now!" His eyes widened when he saw Dick. "Who's this? Bruce, I never expected you to be the kind of person to go _searching…_"

"I didn't _have_ to search," Bruce corrected. "Dick found _me._ How's everything with Wally West going? He's pretty quick, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good. He's just too rash with his decision making and _very_ sloppy."

"Barry, you have no room to say that." Bruce looked back at Dick.

"Dick," he said. "I'd like you to meet Barry Allen. Barry, this is Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Dick held out his hand to shake.

Barry looked at Bruce. "Does he _know…_"

"No."

At that Barry brightened and started shaking Dick's hand with enthusiasm.

"Why," he said. "You're mighty respectful for someone your age. Whenever I correct Wally, he always talks back. And he most _definitely _never says 'sir'."

Barry still was shaking Dick's hand with vigor.

"Are you like a teacher or something?"

"Uhhh…" Barry finally let go. "Yes, I suppose I _am_."

Bruce took Dick's shoulder.

"Why don't you stay in here," he said to him. "There are plenty of interesting comic books to read while Barry and I talk important business."

Dick nodded and picked his way to a rack of Batman comics. Barry and Bruce left to talk in the storage room.

Dick picked up a random Batman issue and sat in a nearby chair. He was curious about what the "important business" was, but he made himself focus on reading whatever words there _were_ in the comic. It was about an epic, if not crazy, battle between the superhero and the Joker. Batman was usually on the winning side, but when he _did_ make a mistake, it was because there was no one to watch his back.

_He needs a sidekick, _thought Dick.

Barry's and Bruce's voices sounded muffled through the door. _I shouldn't listen, _Dick stuck out his lower jaw like he normally did when he was making a decision. _But then I'll never know…_

He stood up and stealthily slid up to the wall next to the door. He could hear them through the wall.

"...he's very bright," said a lower, calmer voice that must have been Bruce's. "From the _aesthetic of my house_, he found out that I was rich , but that I came from 'humble beginnings' as well. He's a good actor too."

_They're talking about me,_ Dick gave a start.

"What _I _noticed about him," said the other voice that was Barry's. "was that if you look into his eyes, you can see an eagerness. An eagerness to learn."

"Yes," Bruce agreed. "I can see what you mean. It might be an eagerness to please as well."

"That would explain how _respectful_ he is. I _like_ him."

There was a pause for a little while, and Dick thought that maybe they had noticed him. But when Barry continued speaking, he was able to breathe again.

"So. Dick's brilliant _non_-physically, but is he brilliant physically?"

"Kind of," Bruce replied. "I've seen him do some pretty daring things. Like sliding down the stair-rail at break-neck speed. And he's stealthy. Once, before his parents died, I watched him sneak through a crowd like a shadow. He never has done much hand-to-hand combat, but he would be easy to teach. He used to do acrobatics, and he's athletic, flexible, fearless and with perfect balance.

"He looks pretty _dangerous_ too."

"That's what I mean when I say he's a good actor. He's _not _dangerous. Not _yet, _anyway."

This time the pause was longer, and Dick knew they had noticed him. He didn't want to give them the advantage. He knew he wasn't going to be able to escape, so he simply opened the door and walked in.

When they saw him, they both exchanged knowing glances.

"I should have planned this better," Dick said dryly.

"Why were you listening to us?" asked Bruce.

Dick shrugged. "I have a tendency to be nosy. Fortunately, though, I was saved because it _was _my business. But 'important business'? I'm flattered."

"So if you are so nosy, why didn't you sneak away while you could? Do you have to say something?"

Dick exhaled slowly. _Now's as good a time as ever, _he thought. _I can't keep on postponing this…_

"Batman," he looked straight at Bruce. "You're _Batman_."

"_Dick_," Bruce laughed. "You have a _very_ vivid imagination. I think you are just suspicious from reading all those comics." _Let's see if he backs down, _thought Bruce. _Let's see if making him look like a fool will faze him._

It didn't. Dick didn't even hesitate.

"_You are Batman_," he was persistent. "And your denial just proved it. Sometimes lies can prove the truth as well. And I don't care if you _never_ acknowledge it, because I _know _you are."

Dick stood there with his fists clenched, his face a picture of calm determination. Bruce took him over to the side.

"Dick," he said. "I need to talk to you about something." Bruce sat himself on a chair behind some storage boxes set like a chair, and he motioned Dick to sit across from him.

"I _am _Batman," he admitted. "I won't leave you in the dark. I have been watching you for a while, and I think you have what it takes to be my sidekick."

Dick was stunned. For a few seconds, he couldn't speak.

"You're playing," he said when he regained his voice, thick with cold anger. "You're just playing with me."

_Oh, so you_ do _have some pride_, Bruce noted.

"I thought you believed- no, you _knew_- that I was Batman."

Dick the perceived the challenging note in Bruce's voice, and he answered him truthfully.

"I was bluffing."

"I suppose you were, but hear me. I'm _not._ This is real. I really _do _want you to be my sidekick." Bruce recognized Dick's uncertain appearance and tried a different approach.

"Look. If I was playing with you, I would have had to have _this..._" he handed Dick a few sheets of paper that were stapled together. "...beforehand."

Dick picked up the document. He noticed that the front page was written very much like the form of a will, and he said so.

"Yes," Bruce laughed. "I suppose it _is; 'I, _, a resident of the County  
of _, State of _, being of sound and  
disposing mind, memory and understanding, do hereby make, publish  
and declare-'. _Just realize, Dick, that whatever decision you make _must_ be serious."

"Sometimes," said Barry, who was reading a Flash comic. "People don't realize how much danger and commitment there is in superhero-ing."

After the front page of the document, there was a page that looked like a score-paper. This was what it looked like:

_The Annual Superhero Assessments_

_Starter Assessment _

_1-2_ _unacceptable _

_3-4 needs improvement_

_5 neutral _

_6-7 acceptable_

_8-9 impressive _

_10 exceptional_

_Knowledge Skills_

_ Common Knowledge_…_..6_

_ Technology_…_..2_

_Overall Knowledge Score_…_..4_

_Strength Skills_

_ Brutal Power _…_..3_

_ Dynamic Power_…_..5_

_Overall Strength Score_…_..4_

_Agility Skills_

_ Speed_…_..…4_

_ Grace/Efficiency_…_7_

_Overall Agility Score_…_.5.5_

_ Overall Starter Assessment Score_…_4.5_

Bruce seemed to notice Dick's grimaces.

"It will _not_ be easy," he admitted. "This is only the starter assessment. You will receive this on your acceptance to the superhero world. The _actual _assessment is in July, one month from now, and I intend to work you to your limit. You must be serious about your decision."

"Wait, _what?_" Dick realized that it wasn't a game. "One _month? _ When you you say you are going to push me to my limit, I can believe you are _not _ going to be nice. I mean, you're bad enough just as _Bruce Wayne._"

"So, you're going to do it?"

Dick sighed. Bruce said it was not going to be easy, and he believed him. _But that's okay, _Dick thought. _I'm not afraid of pain. It all depends on one thing…_

"Who am I going to be?" he asked.

"That depends on what you want," Bruce answered. "Obviously no one with superpowers, but the rest is up to you."

Dick seemed pleased with the answer. _Maybe I could have a domino mask, _he thought.

"You could have spiky hair," Bruce tempted. "_And _steel-toed boots."

Dick gave his signature sly smile.

"But I'm an _angel._"

"Sorry, but Angel Boy doesn't pair well with the vigilante, shadow-dwelling Batman."

Dick laughed, and he signed the document with his new superhero name.

It was Robin.

**Please review. All it takes is 10 seconds of your time and a couple words, and BAM! Happy writer!**

**Till then, Appel Bougher.**

* * *

**If you have no idea where to start, just say something along these lines.**

_Hi! I like your story!_

_Hi! I think your story's great!_

_Hi! I hate your story! It's the worst one I've ever read. Update soon! (:_


	4. The Early Bird Gets to Work

**Thanks for continuing with the series! **

**Please review.**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Sorry it is such a short chapter! Enjoy what little there is!**

Bruce was true to his word; Batman worked Robin almost to death. After breakfast Bruce led Dick downstairs to an area conveniently labeled the "batcave". Down in the training room Bruce instructed Dick on some routine workouts all through lunchtime. Even though it was summer break, he made Dick do some studying. Technology, at a 2, was Robin's weakest score, and Batman set that as his focus.

By Afternoon, Dick was exhausted physically and mentally, and he wanted to end the day. But Bruce had made a promise to push Dick to his limit; and he didn't intend to back down. He showed Robin some basic combat skills, and he had him go over them over and over again, purposefully without rest.

"It's to build your stamina," he said.

The only way Dick managed to keep on going was because he used all of his anger as energy. All the pain and fury balled up inside was put into his training.

_They were the best parents._ RIGHT HOOK PUNCH.

_Loving. _LEFT JAB.

_Attentive_.RIGHT JAB.

_Funny_. LEFT JAB.

_And altogether_. LEFT HOOK PUNCH.

_Just beautiful people_. RIGHT _SIDE KICK_!

By dinner time, Dick was throbbing and sweaty. He wasn't exhausted anymore, he was _past_ that. He was even past dead on his feet. Everywhere he was twitching, and he wasn't awake enough to think, but still he felt good. He knew he had given his all, and there was contentment in that.

"Not bad," Bruce said, dismissing him. It was the first time he had acknowledged his presence except for during demonstrations and questions.

_I didn't do badly,_ Dick smiled to himself. _Not good, not amazing, but not bad._

Dick didn't go to the dining room to eat but went upstairs to his bed. Bruce looked at him quizzically, but didn't force the matter, or the food like he had threatened earlier.

Dick didn't shower, even though he was sweaty. All he did was throw on some pajamas, not caring if they matched or not. He flung himself on the bed. And this time, he _did_ fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow…

When he woke up, he wished that he hadn't. Everytime he set even a trickle of energy to a limb, his muscles screamed in agony. He decided to wait until Bruce called him down for- Dick groaned… another day of training.

A few treasured minutes passed, and Bruce knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dick. Time to get up."

"Yes, sir," Dick said weakly.

His muscles protested as he slowly pulled his limbs underneath him, to a table-top position. _This is taking _way _too long, _Dick prepared himself. _I'll just have to grit my teeth and _make _myself do this._

_He couldn't see his parents anywhere, just a woefully colorful heap in flames in the middle of the tent._

"That worked," he laughed, slightly hysterical. "_That'll _keep me angry for a while."

When he was ready, he went downstairs, actually taking the stairs. The stair-rail would take less energy, but it was also more risky. He could see himself cramping up about half-way down and then not being able to control the landing because of it.

_That's how you get injured, _he remembered Bruce saying.

"I see you took the stairs today," Bruce said when Dick finally reached the bottom.

"Yeah, I was afraid I would break my neck."

"Why are you afraid of that, today of all days."

"_Seriously_?" Dick became annoyed.

Bruce nodded. "What makes today different than yesterday and the day before _that_?"

"Well," said Dick, going through his mental list. "My muscles just aren't working properly. And feel like I should be sweating, but I'm not. I guess it was something to do with-"

Bruce cut him off by putting his hand up to Dick's forehead. He pulled it away instantly and started muttering under his breath.

"Sit down," he said sternly.

"Why?" Dick challenged. "I feel _fine_!"

"Just _sit down_! You have a fever!"

"A fever?" Dick said dumbly, taking a seat. "But how?"

Bruce took a deep breath and went through a lengthy explanation.

"Yesterday I was pushing you to see how far you could go. I meant to stop as soon as you showed signs of weariness, but you never complained at _all_! That was meant to be a harmless test, but look what it got you. A _fever_! That was my first day being a teacher ever, and I was too proud and stupid to ask advice on how to deal with being one! I should _never_ have pushed you so hard!"

"Sorry," Dick said. "I should have-"

"You should have _what?!Complained?_ It's not _your _fault, it's _mine!_" he calmed down a little. "Just next time you start to feel overworked, quietly let me know. At least now I know I can trust you not to wimp out."

He looked at Dick.

"Today you stay in bed. Stop," he said when Dick opened his mouth to protest. "Don't you start saying you're fine. I know you aren't. You can hardly stand up."

Dick looked pleadingly at Bruce.

"Is there _anything _I can work on?"

Bruce contemplated for a second.

"Anything in the Knowledge Skills section. Nothing more. I would suggest Technology... computer programming."

"Yes, sir."

And so Robin, the Boy Wonder, waited two days in bed tapping his fingers and blundering through JavaScript.


	5. Some People Like a Show

**Thanks to TheImaginativeFox and tho Maypl Bougher for your reviews. **

**Thanks to shannon . l . sipes for the follow!**

**Enjoy!**

Finally Dick could train. And just in time too, because today Kid Flash and his mentor, _the_ Flash, were coming to trade ideas.

Or at least that was what Bruce said. Dick knew that they were coming because his guardian was afraid of hurting him again, but he didn't say so.

Robin's uniform was ready. Over the time Dick was sick, Bruce and him had planned the costume, and he couldn't wait to see how it looked. When he put it, he felt a _little_ self conscious because it was so colorful, but he was used to it from being in a circus, and he eventually got over it. But he would rather have had a black jumpsuit with a blue bird on the front. He would have called it _Nightwing_...

Robin looked at himself in the mirror. Other than the domino mask, steel-toed boots and spiky hair he had requested, there was also green leggings and gloves. He had a green T- shirt with a red vest stitched with green thread over the top, and a circle with the letter R inside of it on his left shoulder. He looked at his cape. It was knee-length and black, with yellow lining on the inside. Bruce had originally made it _totally _yellow, but Dick convinced him that yellow was too noticeable, and black would be better. He swung it around his neck and fastened it.

He was ready to go. After two days in bed, he was pumped. He slid down the stair rail, launched himself, and did a somersault in the air before landing on his toes and fingertips.

_That felt good,_ he thought as he went to the batcave. Bat man was already there, greeting the Flash, Kid Flash and some other young hero he had never met before. He had a red sleeveless shirt and pants with a yellow utility belt and band of the same color going from his left shoulder to his right hip. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows, and his mask was nearly identical to Robin's.

"Oh, Robin. I see you have your new outfit on," said Batman in a lower voice than normal. "I'm sure you know that this is Flash," Robin shook his hand.

"And Kid Flash," he shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," Robin grinned.

"Ditto, man," Kid Flash beamed.

"But have you met Speedy?" Bruce questioned.

"No, sir. I haven't," Robin looked at Speedy, and he held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Robin."

Speedy frowned. "I know. Batman just said." There was a pause as he looked over Robin. "You're short. I think like 4' 6"."

Robin was annoyed. _Yeah, I'm short, but you're not much taller than me._ So far he wasn't liking Speedy, but he wouldn't let it show. It was what he wanted. _Me to look bad in front of Batman and the Flash._

"Nice to meet you too," Robin said, as if Speedy had said something especially nice. He heard laughing from the adults behind him. "Are you going to shake my hand or what? Don't leave me hanging."

Speedy sighed and gripped his hand really hard. It hurt, and Robin wanted to bite his lower lip, but he forced himself to smile in a challenging way. _But MAN, _Dick thought. _He's strong._

Flash then gave instructions on what he wanted us to do. Taking turns, they would go through the obstacle course. They were allowed to be as ambitious with their "tricks", he winked at Kid Flash, as they wanted.

"Okay," Flash clasped his hands together. "Who's going first?"

Kid Flash had his hand up first, naturally.

He was about to start when Batman suggested taking a video so the "slower" people could watch it in slow motion.

"Good idea," said the Flash, holding a timer in his right hand. "3...2...1… GO!"

As soon as he clicked the timer to start, he clicked it again to end it. I was _insane _how fast Kid Flash was.

"1.673 second," Bruce announced. "Fast, but lets see how _clean _it is. '

When they played the video on a holographic screen at one twenty seventh of the original speed Bruce had some corrections for Kid Flash.

"Before you jump over the beam, make some you bend your legs more. It seems like you got in a rush even for you. Having a deeper bend helps for a smoother transition between ground and air. _Never_ underestimate the importance of pre-movements. Can you try that again?"

Kid Flash did it one more time, and Bruce approved.

"Keep working on it," he said.

"That was good," Robin cheered him.

"Thanks," Kid Flash flashed a smile.

Speedy was next. Since he was competitive, he did triple and quadruple rolls in the air, but even Robin could tell that they were sloppy.

"You need to focus more on form," said Batman, shaking his head. "If anyone had decided to hit you while you were in the air, you would have fallen apart and you wouldn't have been able to control the landing. That's how you get injured. Good try, though."

Speedy was obviously not happy with this answer, and he made a point my glowering when he thought Batman wasn't looking.

_Stupid,_ thought Robin. _If there's anything Bruce hates, it's someone says something behind his back, but they are too afraid to say it to his face._

Sure enough, Bruce saw Speedy's little act, and he wasn't happy.

"You think you're _not _what I just said you are? Let's watch Robin, and we'll compare the difference."

_Great, _Dick thought. _Now he's going to hate me even more! Thanks alot, Batman. You saved the day again._

Dick stood at the beginning of the course, poised to run. He waited for the signal.

"3…"

_I don't want him to notice me._

"2…"

_Too bad, I guess._

"1…"

_I'll just have to…_

"GO!"

… _show him how it's done._

Robin sprinted through the course. It all reminded him of flying.

_Here comes the beam, _he thought. _Do it just like your parents would…_

He leaped. _Control it. You have to._

He did. He placed his palm on the beam and propelled himself up, his body in a graceful arc in the air. Even though it was only a single, the air time was impressive, and when he landed he was solid yet flexible at the same time. It was a flawless performance.

_No,_ Dick reprimanded himself. _It's not a performance, it's a training session. Get real._

"Good, Robin," Bruce walked over to the holographic screen. On one side he put Robins leap, and on the other he put Speedy's. He played them in slow-motion. "Look at the difference between them."

When Robin saw, he was surprised. Where his leap was controlled, clean and graceful, Speedy's was frantic, sloppy and robotic. Speedy must have noticed it too, because he blushed and started making excuses.

"Some people like a show. Mine had _4 full _revolutions, and _his-_" _He apparently doesn't even say my name anymore, _Dick thought. "-_his_ had only _one._ Superheroes _always _want a show."

"Oh really," Bruce taunted. "Then why is Robin _my _sidekick and you're _not?_"

More laughing from the adults.

Speedy shut up after that, but he still glared at Dick.

_Gosh, _he thought. _What did I ever do to you? It's not like I did anything impressive to become-_

_Oh. Batman's Sidekick._

_Right._

* * *

**I would suggest reading Program for Especially Gifted Students by TheImaginativeFox. It is very good.**

**And Ai de Gushi : Betrothed to the Firelord by Maypl Bougher is great too. It is an Avatar fan fiction.**

******Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M(It Only Takes Five Minutes At Most)! And it makes me SO happy! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**


	6. Do You Need a Learner's Permit?

**Thanks to everyone who was patient enough to keep on reading. I know it started out kinda' slow.**

**I appreciate the reviews by TheImaginativeFox and Maypl Bougher. Those were really good. Sorry Maypl. Short "chap".**

Robin was reeling with anticipation. It was two weeks until the Annual Superhero Assessments. By that time, he was stronger, faster and _much _better with Technology. Robin was also going to go on his first mission with Batman.

"It's going to be something simple," he had said. "Not much combat, if any at all."

The night came. Batman drove the batmobile to an abandoned factory. He had tracked a group of gangsters to that point, and he told Robin to wait by the car.

"Stay here and guard," he said. "After a few minutes, there will be an explosion. I will come into the side seat, and I want you to be ready to drive away."

"But I-"

"Sorry," Batman interrupted him. "I can't talk now. I need to concentrate. _No time_," He whispered, pulling a time bomb somewhere from his cape. He walked away.

_Great_. _You ignorant - , _Dick bit back an insult. _Has he forgotten that I'm not even old enough to have a _learner's permit _yet? _

Dick remembered being fascinated by the mechanics of driving, and he had been studying technology; _Let's see how great my memory is_, he thought.

Robin felt a reverberation come from the factory, and Bruce came running out. He slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"_Gonow_!" he looked back. "_They're on our tail_!"

The batmobile screeched as Robin hit the gas, and it swayed before it started racing at 90 miles per hour.

"_Robin_!" Batman yelled through the roaring engine. "_Don't you know how to drive_?!I know I not much of a model citizen, but they have a _speed limit for a reason!_"

"_I - CAN'T - DRIVE!_" Robin said, slightly panicked. " I'm _14!_"

"Blast you, Robin!" Bruce leaned over and took the driving wheel in one hand. "Release the gas _slowly _and then stop, _unless you don't know how to do that as well._"

He did. When the batmobile was under control and no longer driving, they switched seats. Batman had his anger under control for the moment, but his eyes glowed with warning. Robin felt like he was treading on eggshells at that moment.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me?" Bruce said bitterly. "You could have gotten into an accident."

Dick hesitated. "I - I'm sorry. I tried to -"

"Tried to _what? _Be responsible? Cuz I'll tell you _what_. You _failed._ Because if I didn't know you, I would have thought that you had _tried_ to get us _killed_!"

"_What?_" Robin snarled. "Do you want to _know_ something? What I had tried wasto _tell _you, _twice! _And you interrupted me _both times_. You even interrupted me when I was _trying_ to tell you that I had _tried_ to tell you!"

Bruce looked stunned. He couldn't look at Dick because he was driving, and it would defeat the purpose of saving their lives in the first place if they crashed, but voice sounded apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I _should _have been more persistent. I thought I could have handled it, and I couldn't."

Robin laughed to himself.

"I guess we never realized how flawed we were until pressure took us down. Even when we try our hardest, even when we dedicate our lives to doing good, there's still a chance of messing up. Actually, no-" he shook his head. " There's a _promise _of messing up. Always."

Bruce nodded solemnly. "Always."

There was silence while they parked into the batcave.

Batman spoke in a narrative voice.

"And so Batman and Robin come to an understanding about humankind's flaws."

Robin smiled and chuckled to himself.

"But seriously though," Batman spread his hand on front of himself. "That narration was pretty good, right?"

"Right."

Robin smiled and jabbed Bruce in the ribs. He winced.

"Narrate _that._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know if anything need improving!**

**Please review. All it takes is 10 seconds of your time and a couple words, and BAM! Happy writer!**

**Till then, Appel Bougher.**

* * *

**If you have no idea where to start, just say something along these lines.**

_Hi! I like your story!_

_Hi! I think your story's great!_

_Hi! I hate your story! It's the worst one I've ever read. Update soon! (:_


	7. To Hide Behind Daddy's Cloak

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of the reviews!**

**Let me know how the chapter is!**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

The last week before the Annual Superhero Assessments was Official Training Week. It was the time that the superheroes had a chance to get together and practice with others like them. That year they were held in Jump City, California.

The Annual Superhero Assessments (TASA for short) was split into two divisions; Pre-professional and Professional. Robin, being under 18, was thankfully put into the Pre-professional category with Kid Flash, and less thankfully with Speedy. There were quite a few others in the category as well. Robin read the list of Pre-professional competitors. Bruce had told him that even though the list was in alphabetical order, he was last because of his late appearance:

# Name Gender(M/F) Age Ability/Abilities

1. Aqualad M 17 Water

2. Argent F 15 Magic

3. Batgirl F 17 Combat(Martial Arts)

4. Beast Boy M 13 Transmutation

5. Bumblebee F 15 Flying, Size

6. Bushido M 17 Combat(Martial Arts)

7. Cyborg M 16 Technology

8. Flamebird F 16 Fire

9. Hot Spot M 16 Fire

10. Jericho M 15 Transmutation

11. Kid Flash M 14 Speed

12. Killowat M 17 Electricity

13. Kole F 16 Crystal

14. Mas y Menos M/M 12/12 Speed

15. Mirage F 17 Magic

16. Raven F 16 Magic

17. Red Star M 17 Enhancement

18. Speedy M 15 Combat(Archery)

19. Starfire F 15 Flying, Energy

20. Superboy M 17 Flying, Strength, Lasers, Enhancement

21. Wonder girl F 16 Speed, Flying, Strength

22. Robin M 14 Combat(Martial Arts)

"Wow," Robin was stunned. "There are a _lot_ of competitors. There are only 4 superheroes that are my age or younger, and they all have super powers." He looked at Bruce. "That makes me the youngest normal person!"

Bruce shook his head. "Just because you don't have powers doesn't mean you're normal." He sighed when Dick didn't look convinced. "Yes. I know it will be hard. You'll have to be creative, and no one expects you to be the best. But that's a blessing as well. It will give you the element of surprise."

Dick sullenly agreed. _The element of surprise?_ he thought. _I'll keep that in mind._

Dick took a bus alone to the T Tower, a conveniently labeled T-shaped tower on an island in Jump City . It was the building that was going to be used for TASA, and he had to be there for Introductions, the day where everyone was, well, _introduced_ to each other.

After Robin took the ferry and was settled on the island, he went inside the tower. He was there right on time, as usual, and they were just starting Introductions. This year the Flash would interview each superhero on a platform and read their most recent scores out loud.

Robin noticed that Pre-professionals weren't the only ones there. Several members of the Professional Division, including Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, were there as well. Robin determined they were there for a little entertainment or to study. He now realized how high of a calibre this assessment was.

First to the stage was Aqualad. He had a black and blue jumpsuit made for swimming, and long hair. He looked a little on the proud side, but otherwise a good person. His scored showed him to be agile and decently smart, but not very strong.

Next was Argent. She looked like a goth, wearing all black with only a few red highlights. She was very smart, but this seemed to be the limit to her scores. Her power was a red type of energy that she could fashion into whatever she imagined.

Batgirl wore the attire of Batman, Black and very, very dark grey. She wasn't quite as strong as his teacher, but she seemed to be well rounded everywhere.

Beast Boy was different. He had green skin and hair and he could transform into any animal or beast that had ever lived. Even dinosaurs, he bragged.

Bumblebee was a pretty girl with chocolate brown skin and a twin set of pigtails that seemed to always match her emotions. She wore a black and yellow striped costume that pointed to her powers; she could shrink to the size of a bee and fly like one too.

Bushido had no powers, but Robin was impressed with his scores. He was very strong and fast, and he had a decent Common Knowledge score. Robin respected his Japanese honor, and that he would like to meet the man.

Cyborg was half human and half robot, which meant his technology was as high as it could get. He was also very strong, and Robin was impressed.n

Flamebird was a fiery, cocky girl pretty much described by her name. She was not very smart or graceful, and she seemed to depend on Brutal Power.

Hot Spot had fire powers as well, but he seemed to have his head on more. His skin glowed like embers, but from his voice, Dick could tell that he was from Ethiopia. He was decently rounded.

Jericho was interesting. He was a peaceful looking boy, but Robin wasn't fooled. He couldn't speak, and when Flash asked him what his power was, he gestured to his eyes. Flash explained that he could switch bodies with anyone he made eye contact with.

Kid Flash was the ultra-speedy, ultra-funny friend of Robin and trainee of the Flash. Both kept on having a "leisurely" conversation, which meant no one else had any idea what they were talking about. That lasted for a few minutes, so the conversation must have been "long".

Killowat looked like he was made out of electricity. Robin had a lot of respect for him as a person, and he loved his honesty. He was at least "acceptable" in all of his scores.

Kole had bubblegum pink hair and she seemed like a likable person. She had a light blue and navy outfit, and her sleeves were fashioned to look like crystals. She could create a diamond-like substance out of thin air, and she shot it at her enemies like you would with knives.

Mas y Menos were twin boys that were from Guatemala. Flash said that the closer they were together, the faster and better they were. Last year they made a Speed score of 9. They always seemed to agree on everything.

Mirage could make images that dazzles and confused her enemies. She wore a bizarre outfit, and it didn't surprise Robin when Flash said she was from another dimension.

Raven wore an indigo cloak and hood that shaded her face from everyone's view. Robin was curious about her and eager to talk. She was very smart, dynamic and efficient. She spoke in a low, gruff, monotone voice that made her sound like she was bored. She might have been.

Red Star looked really tough, but he was actually really even-tempered and patient. Robin sensed a Russian accent when he spoke. His eyes were glowing a balnk green.

Speedy was next. He looked nervous, and Robin started to feel a little compassion towards him. It disappeared as soon as he started bragging about his high Strength and Agility scores. Even his Knowledge scores were above neutral.

At first, Robin didn't know what to think of Starfire. She had a strange way of speaking, like she used the most inefficient way to translate her language into English. her bright pink hair didn't help either, but she was smart and fast, and she said that she was "stronger than she looked".

Superboy was annoying. He was proud and cocky, and Robin wouldn't have been surprised if his name was Rooster. He wore a black T-shirt with the red Superman symbol, and his scores were worthy of it. Everything was at least a 7, and most were 8's. Robin felt, though, like he was saving people only for the glory.

Wonder Girl wore a red dress with yellow stars fastened into a row. She looked nice, but Robin thought her smile looked kind of forced, and his gut kept on telling him to stay away from her.

The Flash cleared his throat.

"Robin, come on up here."

Dick walked to the platform to stand next to Flash. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach and his heart was beating rapidly. Must be the nerves, he thought. I need to calm down.

"So," the Flash flashed a smile. "You're Batman's sidekick now. How's it going? Have you been on any missions yet?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, I've been on a couple. Both were pretty disastrous on my part."

Laughs from the crowd.

"But most of the time he spends with me is in training," Robin explained. "Because _trust_ me. Once you read my scores, you'll know why."

More laughs.

"Oh, I see," the Flash nodded. "Speaking of scores, I seem to recall that your most recent assessment was a Starter Assessment. I believe you received it merely a month ago?"

"Of course you believe it. You were there reading a Flash comic." The Flash was Barry Allen.

Barry laughed. "You're pretty smart aren't you? It says here that your Common Knowledge score is a 6?"

"Eh," Robin shrugged. "That's one of my _least_ impressive scores. Did you hear that my Technology was a 2? I bet no one here could top _that_."

The crowds applauded. Robin knew how to put on a show, and wasn't afraid.

"I appreciate your humility, Robin," Flash beamed at him. "But _really_, stop stealing my job." Flash sped read Robin's score sheet. He grimaced a couple times.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Robin cocked his head.

"Yeah, you're right. It's…" Barry nodded. "..._Impressive._"

"So!" Flash called to the crowd. "I bet You all are dying to hear our newest recruit's score, right?"

The crowd cheered.

"That's what I thought. Okay. #22, Robin, Male, Age 14, Ability; Martial Arts. The scores for his Starter Assessment are…"

As Flash went through the pitiful results, the crowd reacted to every score as they deemed necessary. At his stronger scores, they applauded. And with his lesser scores, and there were many, they laughed. Robin had started to put up his barrier way before, but he still felt himself blush when he found he was the amusement of the people.

"... with an Overall Assessment score of 4.5."

Some of the more famous superheroes like Hot Spot and Superboy smirked, apparently amused.

"So Robin. Do you think you have improved since then?"

Robin clicked through his mouth. "I had better."

"What will Batman do if you don't improve?"

"I _really_ don't want to find out..." Robin grimaced.

The Flash laughed. "Well said, well said. I can see why Batman picked you. You're witty, and he likes witty kids."

"Let's see if he likes me after TASA."

The crowd laughed one last time, and Robin left the platform. He breathed again once he was in the farthest corner away from everyone else.

That was the most humiliating and embarrassing experience of my life, he thought to himself. I have the lowest score by far. At least I made the best of it...

Robin had thought that by admitting his terrible mistakes, people would be discouraged to make fun of him. He was wrong.

Superboy and his friends stalked over to him.

Superboy crossed his arms. "You need to get some reality, kid." Robin ignored him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Superboy put his stupid, handsome face in front of Robin's nose and spoke louder. "You need to get some reality! Your highest score was an 'acceptable' 7, and it was for _Grace_! So you're so graceful, huh? Do you _dance_? I mean, I knew Batman was pretty mediocre, but choosing a _dancer_ for his new sidekick is a new low; even for him. Don't you think?"

His friends nodded. Except for Speedy; he only stood.

Superboy tilted his head and looked at Robin.

"What do _you_ think?"

Robin started to lose his cool.

"I think you need to shut up."

Superboy's eyebrows rose in mock astonishment.

"Is that a _challenge_?" he said loudly. Several other people started to notice the scene. "Is that a challenge, short stuff? It seems the dancer is stupid too."

Robin needed to stop this. They were being disrespectful to his teacher, and no one was doing anything about it. He had to do something.

"You want me to dance? I'll dance, I'll just need a partner; even a _clumsy_ one like you."

Okay, honestly? thought Robin. "Clumsy" really wasn't necessary.

"Clumsy!" Now everyone was watching, even the Professionals. "I'll show you clumsy! It's on, kid."

Speedy tried to stop Superboy.

"This is really dumb," he said. "No good will come out of beating everybody up!"

"Shut up!" Superboy silenced the traitor.

He expected Robin to fight with honor, to wait until he had turned around to fight. But he was wrong. When he wasn't looking, Robin sidekicked him in the small of his back and he stumbled.

"Why did you do that?" Superboy snarled. "You were supposed to until it was time to start!"

Robin shook his head.

"Here's something about dancing. When 'it's on', it _stays_ on."

Superboy growled and put all of his super strength into an undercutting punch to the gut. The spectators groaned just watching it. Robin was pressed into the wall, and he hunched over as a massive surge of pain racked his body. Robin suddenly felt light-headed, and the he felt himself sway a little.

"Starting to have second thoughts now, _aren't_ you?" Superboy jeered.

"I was having second thoughts before we even started." Robin said weakly.

"Ha," Superboy mocked. "Easy game."

Superboy tried to do the undercut punch again, but Robin recognized the pre-movement, and he blocked it. _Never underestimate the importance of pre-movements,_ _Bruce had said._ _Thank you Bruce!_

Robin pressed his back against the wall and kicked Superboy away. He staggered, and he tried the same undercutting punch he had tried twice already. Robin was starting to get bored. _Let's get this over with._

Robin dodged to the side of Superboy and used his back like the beam, doing an aerial roll and landing on the other side. Superboy wasn't expecting this, and Robin took advantage of it by using Superboy's own move on him. Though no one had surrendered, it was clear who the victor was.

"Okay," Dick pulled his fist away and backed away slowly. "_Now_ it's off." And he walked away.

"Robin!"

At the door Dick stopped. Superboy had started a new battle; a battle of words.

"You gonna go home? You gonna go to your cave and hide behind Daddy's cloak?"

Robin didn't say anything, but Superboy saw that he was blushing.

"There'll be a day when you'll be too _hurt_ to go home."

Robin knew Superboy was saying these things only because he was desperate, but still each word hurt more than his bone-shaking blows. Robin was breathing heavily, and he felt eyes in him everywhere. Some of the Professionals were watching him with a special interest. Robin turned away and left.

That time he ran.

* * *

**Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M(It Only Takes Five Minutes At Most)! And it makes me SO happy! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**


	8. The Pep-Talk

"Hey, Robin. I need to talk to you," Speedy said as he walked by. It was Tuesday, the second day of Official Training week, and Robin was eating lunch with the friends he had made that morning. They were all most of the people Robin had been eager to meet during the introductions; Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kole, Starfire and of course, Kid Flash. Robin had asked to talk with several others, like Batgirl, Red Star, Bushido, Raven and Argent, but they seemed to want to keep away from him. He didn't blame them. He was pretty cruel to Superboy during the fight.

"Oh sure," he said to Speedy. "Come sit with us."

Speedy looked around to be sure no one was watching, and being pleased, he took a seat.

"I really appreciate it," thanked Robin. "When you tried to stop that fight with Superboy yesterday. I know fighting is stupid, and it achieves nothing, but I couldn't let him disrespect Batman that way."

"That's kind of why I stood up too. I remember the feeling of having your mentor ridiculed, but you're afraid that, if you mess up, he'll lose your trust in you. I tried to keep that from happening to you, because you are a _good person_. That's actually why I'm here. To say I'm sorry and I was wrong about you."

"That's okay. I'm sorry too."

Speedy seemed to be confused. "Sorry for _what_? You were nice to me the whole time."

"Actually," Dick rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "That's just my own passive aggressive way of getting back at people. By pretending to be nice and taking pleasure in how they were fooled. _Or _by using backhand comments, like hints, to take someone down. _I _probably was the _most _wrong. It's better to say something straight out than to be sneaky about it."

Speedy shrugged. "It's over now. No use beating ourselves up about it. We, as people, will just try to get better. So," he looked around at everyone at the table. "What are you all doing?"

Starfire jumped at the chance to explain.

"We are doing the discussing of our strengths and of things of which we are the weakest," she said with excessive wording.

"What?" Beast Boy said smoothly.

"In other words," Cyborg translated. "We are talking about how we can take the things we really stink at and make them better."

"Ohhh…." Beast Boy nodded.

"So," Speedy leaned forward and clasped his own hands. "What have you come up with?"

"Well," Robin, being a very organized fellow, took a pocket-sized notebook out of his cape. "The trainers said we can use any of the smaller training rooms, specifically C and D, practically any time we want. We could go there after class and practice our weak points and throw strange predicaments at each other."

"Wait," Beast Boy raised his hand. "Throw _what?_"

Cyborg sighed. "It means we are going to try things we have never done before and get used to surprises."

"Batman once told me," Robin was all serious. "_Yesterday_ to be exact, that the element of surprise is very important. I found out during the fight with Superboy that, as usual, he was right. I knew exactly what Superboy was going to do next. That was the _only _reason I won. He was stronger, faster and more experienced than me, but he couldn't _predict my actions_."

A voice echoed in from the speakers in the ceiling.

"All Pre-professional competitors. Please return to Room B to continue with Brutal Strength improvement."

"He, he, he," Beast Boy chuckled. "_Brutal Strength!_ It gets me every time!"

"Well I wouldn't laugh in front of the teacher," Kole frowned. "We have Superman, and he's really strict."

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed. "His classes are boring. He makes you do the same thing until you're _sick!_"

Robin laughed for some reason only known to him and said, "Been there, done that."

Kid Flash shrugged to say he had no idea, and they all left.

Kole and Kid Flash (Robin found out he was Wally West) was right about superman. He wasn't mean, but he was very militant in his demands. He started the class with jog around the room and continued it for more that 30 minutes. Robin could also see where Wally was coming from with being bored. Kid Flash and Mas y Menos were required to go the same "slow" speed as everyone else, no exceptions. This was for strength and endurance, Superman had said. Not speed.

While they were running, Superboy came up to Robin.

"Can you take it, Shortie? You gonna go home and whine to Daddy? Maybe _then_ he'll regret his stupid decision."

Robin felt like blowing steam.

"Batman is _not_ stupid."

"Oh _come on_, you _know_ he is. Only someone as _batty_ as him would like _you._"

"Shut up!" Robin found that he was using the tight, gruff and hissing voice he only used when he was stressed or angry. "He is _NOT _crazy!"

"Everybody stop running!" Superman motioned to everyone. He confidently strode over to Robin and Superboy.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling? _Who's _not crazy?" he asked calmly, looking at Robin.

"He called Batman _crazy_," hissed Robin.

"_Batty_, actually," Superboy retorted.

"Superboy, I didn't ask you. 50 push-ups."

Superboy growled and left to the side of the room to start.

"Robin," Superman criticized him for a second. Eventually he answered. "100."

"Yes, sir."

"_What!?_" Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "That's _so _not fair! Superboy started it all-"

He was cut off by a small shake of Robin's head. _Don't get into this_, his expression said. _I don't want _you _in trouble too._

Robin got down to start the push-ups. He made sure each one was as good as he could make it, that each one was nice and deep. Superman hadn't specified w_hat kind _of push-ups to do, and they hurt more that way, but Robin felt like he had to prove something. He felt like he had to prove that he could take punishment silently and _then_ make the best of it.

By the time Robin reached 50, his arms were burning from doing each one as well as he could. He didn't know how much longer he could handle it, just that he _had_ to. Superboy was already done. He had settled for 50 mediocre push-ups, and he wasn't even sweating.

_...60...he could have done better… ,_ though Robin. _...61.. he's strong enough...62…_

By the time he reached 85, he was really struggling. Sweat was dripping down his face, and each push-up was insanely slow. Finally, the last one was done, and Robin started to pull his legs in.

Superman walked by.

"25 more."

Robin rolled his neck and put his legs back out. He made sure these were even better than the last, going down until his nose almost touched the floor and then slowly pushing back up. He made sure he never stopped moving, that he never took advantage of even a milliseconds break. Robin felt proud of himself for doing so, but it was torture. He finished.

_125…_

"25 _more_."

Robin was dismayed, but he didn't let it show. He didn't think it was possible, but he gritted his teeth and searched for _better_. But at the top of the 15th push-up, something happened.

A foot pressed into his back with surprising strength, and Robin almost fell out of his plank position. He froze himself only a couple of inches from the ground and looked back to see who was holding him down.

"Keep goin', small talk," the all too familiar voice of Superboy was heard. He was almost _posing_ on Robin. "Superman's orders."

Robin didn't understand. It was like Superman was testing him. No. Scratch that. _Everyone_ was testing him. Some with his endurance and _some_ with his _patience!_

Even though Robin didn't intend to give Superboy any more satisfaction, when he pushed every ounce of strength in his body, he was only able to crawl, to _inch_, through the first few.

That's when he started to fall apart.

His muscles weren't responding properly. Even when Robin willed his arms to hold, they kept on melting out of the position. He was failing in front of his own eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was be frustrated.

Superboy pressed his shoe in a little harder.

"You gonna make it, Robin? You gonna take it?" victory was prominent in his voice. "You gonna fall _short_, shortie?"

_Thanks_, Robin smiled. _I needed a pep-talk. Anger always gave me strength._

He went down for the last push-up…

"Hold it there," Superman waved Superboy away and put his own foot on Robin's back. Superboy's power in comparison to his was like a car compared to a train. _Or was it supposed to be a "locomotive". _Robin forgot.

"Breathe," Superman said calmly. "30 seconds."

_1… 2… 3… What's the point of this anyway? … 7 … 8 … 9 … Is this to tell me to stay away from Superboy, 'cuz _he's _the one coming to _me_. … 14 … 15 … I didn't think Superman would be the one to play favorites … 18 … I'm getting tired of all this junk … 22 … Just a little longer … 24 … hopefully … 25 … just be ready for more … 27 … build your wall, Robin … 29 … 30 …_

_I'll do whatever he tells me to, even if it's 200 more with Superboy smirking over the top of me-_

"That's enough," Superman took off his foot and walked away. "Everyone is dismissed."

_Oh._

Robin noticed that mostly everybody left the room without bowing and thanking the teacher for class. Only the more respectful ones, like Red Star and Bushido, with his Japanese honor, paid the proper respects. Robin stood up to follow their example.

"Thank you, sir," Robin bowed slightly.

Superman nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Good job today," he said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Just don't forget to breathe. You may not think it would help much, but it does."

"Of course. Thanks."

"Keep on giving it everything. You're a hard worker, and that _will_ get you places," Superman seemed to be hinting at something. "I can see why Batman wanted you."

"Thank you."

Robin bowed his head one last time and left to take the break in between classes. Only when he was out of sight of Superman did he try to soothe the constant cramping in his arms.

_And I thought _Batman _was hard._

* * *

**New chapters are no longer coming out every day, unfortunately, because of my schedule. Unless I say differently, they are now coming out every Friday.**

**Next chapter:**

**Friday, May 30, 2014**

**or**

**Saturday, May 31, 2014**

**Please let me know how the story is going!**

******Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M(It Only Takes Five Minutes At Most)! And it makes me SO happy! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**


	9. Perfect Score in Roof Jumping

**Hello! I have an important announcement at the bottom of this chapter! What I'm suggesting there will be fun, and IT will be something new. Have no idea what I'm talking about? Find out.**

**YAY! I GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT A DAY EARLY!**

**Please review! **

**Thanks to Mireilles3 for the follow! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

The next class was Grace and Efficiency. When Robin asked a Professional what room it was in, he laughed.

"I think you mean what room it's _out_. It's on the roof."

"Oh! He, he. Thanks!"

Except for the teacher, Wonder Woman, her sister, Wonder Girl, and Raven, Robin was the only one there.

Raven came up to him.

"I heard that you and your friends are doing some training together. I know already said 'no' but… I changed my mind. Is the offer still… _open?_"

"Absolutely!" Robin nodded. "Argent can still come, too." Argent and Raven spent a lot of time together.

"Okay, thanks," Raven gave her mellow type of smile. "We'll be there."

"Great!" Robin looked around. "I think class is starting."

Everyone was finally there and Wonderwoman got their attention.

"Today we are practicing Grace and Efficiency, something that a few of you excel at. One thing people underestimate though, is how to _fall_ efficiently. That is the _main_ focus of today.

She flew to a 50-foot ladder in the middle of the roof and stood at the top.

"There are two types of falling. The ones that most people know how to handle is _short-distance._"

Wonder Woman jumped off of the ladder and rolled when she reached the ground to take some of the shock. She wasn't hurt at all.

"The _other_ type of falling is _long-distance_," she gestured to the thousand-foot drop below them. "Only people with flying powers can survive such a fall."

Wonder Woman looked around at all of the Pre-professionals. "I'll need a volunteer. Someone is willing to trust me enough to actually _jump off the roof_ and let me save them."

Everyone hesitated. Even Kid Flash didn't raise his hand. Robin realised that it was a waste of time.

"I'll do it," he said confidently.

"What?" several people were amazed that Robin was willing to take the leap of faith and he couldn't even _fly_.

Wonder Woman looked doubtful. "Are you _sure._ You know you're putting your life in my hands. You _can't _ save your own life out there."

"I know. But I also know that your hands have saved many lives before this, and one more wouldn't make a difference."

Robin took a few steps backwards, a preparation to run. He sprinted to the edge, his heart beating hard. When there was no longer any ground to cover, he jumped, propelling himself into the air. For a few seconds, it felt like everything was in slow-motion, and he over-arced. But for every over-arc there is an under, and before he knew it, he was plummeting to the earth, to what seemed his death. It was so quick, yet it seemed to take all the time in the world before Wonder Woman grasped his hand in hers.

She flew back to the roof. Nearly everyone was cheering, and Robin assumed it was for Wonder Woman. And so he was surprised when a couple people came over and started congratulating him.

"That was brave and crazy all at the same time!" Cyborg beamed.

"Hey," Robin shrugged. "It _is _Jump City after all."

Superboy sneered at him. "How nice You have friends to congratulate you on your stupidity."

Beast Boy waved him away, dismissing him. "He's just _jealous_. _You _got to fall thousands of feet to nearly your _death_."

Superboy rolled his eyes and left them alone. The rest of class wasn't quite so eventful, but it was fascinating, and Robin learned some new things.

That was the last class of the day, and most of the people left for home or crime fighting, but Robin's friends and him continued to room C to practice. Afterwards he dressed into civilian, normal Dick, clothing.

Coming back home on the bus from Jump City to Gotham, the hectic, constant movement of the day was finally felt to Dick. He would have fallen asleep if the the bus hadn't jerked to a halt at the stop nearest to his home.

_Home_, he was in a reverie. _I can call Bruce's house my home now._ He opened the door, smoothly tripped on the welcome mat and plopped into the nearest chair.

Bruce was pleased to see him.

"I see you're back home now."

_I'm back home. I can call Bruce's house my home now._ Dick's mind was so blown, he forgot that he had already thought of that.

"Yes, I'm back… _home_." Bruce noticed that Dick took a lot of time and extra pleasure in the last word, and he was glad.

"How was training?" Bruce sat in the chair next to Dick.

"Good. Hard." Dick didn't seem to want to embellish much.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Bruce chortled.

Dick brought together his eyebrows and blinked a couple times.

"Now that I think about it, today was kind of… _weird_."

"_Wow_, Dick," Bruce said sarcastically. "You are being _so _descriptive. The word 'weird' tells me _so much!_"

Dick chuckled weakly and looked at Bruce stubbornly.

"I ain't sayin' nuthin'."

"Come _on_, Dick. You have some of the _worst_-est English."

Dick shrugged. "I learned from the best."

"Best-_est_."

They laughed, but Dick's obstinate silence returned.

"Alright," Bruce gave in. "Since you're not going to tell me anything, I'll find out by some other method. Now to tell you what I _really_ wanted to say."

Dick gave a moderately curious expression, and Bruce considered making him explain his "weird" day in return for his _own _news, but he decided against it.

"This year the assessments are going to be slightly different. Normally there is only one part with the subjects that everyone knows; Common Knowledge, Technology, Brutal Power, Dynamic Power, Speed and Grace/Efficiency This year, though, there will be a second part of six subjects."

Dick's interest was immediately sparked.

"Do you know what they are?"

"It's a secret. Only the judges, the Justice League, knows what they are. So, yes. I _do_ know what they are, I just can't tell anyone. So, I just wanted to say… be ready. Be ready for _anything. _Anything at all."

Dick nodded, but Bruce wasn't sure if it was because he understood, or if Dick was about to fall asleep. Bruce decided it was the latter, and he played on that.

"Ho, now!" Bruce yelled, making Dick jump. "If you're going to fall asleep, go to your room. I'll not be having homeless guys in my _front _room either."

Dick smiled and trudged up the stairs to bed. When he was laying down, he thought about what Bruce had said.

_What _are _the six secret topics of part 2?_

* * *

**This is the IT thing I was talking about. Tell me what you think the six secret topics are, and the closest three people win. **

**WHAT do you win? **

**You get to have the chapter where IT is revealed dedicated to you winners, and if you didn't win but you _still_ had the right idea, I will include an honorary mention. And _MIND_, I will be tricky and try to divert you from what it REALLY is, _or am I doing that NOW_? You'll never know until you try. MWAHAHA!**

**You can also include what you think Robin's score is, but it is optional.**

**If you don't know where to start, try this format:**

The Annual Superhero Assessments

Part 2 for Aqualad

Topic 1- Underwater Basket-Weaving-10

Topic 2- Underwater BBQ-10

Topic 3- Batman Theme Song Singing-3 (You are a little flat when you sing. Try to stay on pitch.)

Topic 4- Underwater Fire Starting-0 (Don't worry. Everyone got terrible scores in this.)

Topic 5- Underwater Knitting-9 (You accidentally used a purl stitch instead of a knit once.)

Topic 6- Singing in Japanese-4 (Your attempts were great though)

**I know that is a stupid example (I mean, the only people that sing in Japanese in this show are Beast Boy and Starfire), but I didn't want to give any hints. That's for _YOU_ to find out. **

* * *

**The next chapter will be out June 6, Friday**

**Or**

**Saturday, June 7**

* * *

** Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Of Instant Staffs and Matadors

**Oh, BLAST the scheduled updates! I'm just going to get everything out as soon as can. Just expect the chapters to come out every week-end. PLEASE REVIEW! It takes 10 seconds, and I like to hear from the readers. If you have any questions, I will answer them. The IT thing (the six secret topics) is still open. If you've already guessed, but this chapter (or the chapters later on) give you second thoughts, go ahead for a second guess. I will consider those as well. ****_ JUST PLEASE BE REASONABLE! _**** ~ !**

**Note: The Green Lantern in this FanFiction is Hal Jordan**

**Thanks. (; !**

** -Appel Bougher**

* * *

The next day brought a new challenge. It was a Special Class- Strategy. It was a preparation for the big, important fight at the end of TASA. It was a time that people could just do their thing and _show off their skills_, to do what _they_ do best. Green Lantern was the teacher for the class. He wore a green jumpsuit and domino mask, and he had a really basic-seeming ring with a green gem set in the middle. He wore it on the middle finger of his right hand.

"Strategy is crucial and _cannot _be overlooked if you are _truly serious _about being a superhero," Green Lantern had a lot of natural charisma, and he was noticeably perky in his demeanor. "Last year, when we did each topic separately, _and_ when we set goals of what was needed to pass in each of them, people had high scores in a lot of things. That's _good_. But when we put everyone into a room, altogether, to fight until the the last man was standing, no one knew _how_ to use thosescores. That's a problem we _have_ to fix. What's the point of this program if it doesn't prepare the heroes of tomorrow? That's why we established a Strategy training session. Does anybody know why I was chosen to be teacher for this specific class?"

Speedy somehow raised his hand before Kid Flash.

"Yes?" Green Lantern turned to him.

"Because strategy needs a sense of creativity, and that is one of the base requirements of being a Green Lantern."

"Yes. Exactly," the teacher approved. "But there is _another_ reason."

Robin raised his hand. Now that he thought about it, though, Kid Flash wasn't there at all. _Huh, _thought Robin. _It's not like Wally to be late. There must be a good reason to why he's gone._

"Yes, Robin?"

"Is there something you haven't yet mentioned about the training session that might give us a clue?"

Green Lantern laughed. "Though it's _not_ normal to answer one question with another, yes. There _is _something I haven't told all of you. Very perceptive, Robin. Well done." He took his ring and held it up for all to see. "Does everyone see this ring? It's very powerful, and when I have it, my power goes as far as I can imagine it. But sometimes, that power is easily taken, and I am left with nothing."

He put his ring into the safest place available at that time; a secret front pocket in his jumpsuit, and he continued speaking.

"It's _our_ job to be prepared for the worst. Today you are going to fight me, _without_ my own powers, without any powers on _your_ part as well. So," he grinned cheerfully. "Suit down, everyone."

Hot Spot raised his hand, obviously taken aback.

"Wait, _what?_" his jaw dropped. "_How_ do we do _that?_"

"With _this_," Green Lantern took a gun out from a high-security vault. "_This_ new piece of technology can neutralize your powers temporarily with only a pull of a trigger."

There were gasps of awe throughout the room. Aqualad seemed doubtful.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous to keep in the inventory? What if a super villain got ahold of it? That would be detrimental! We wouldn't be able to fix the mess it could start!"

"Whoa!" Green Lantern calmed the uptight boy. "It only works within training room premises. You'll understand soon. As soon as the overhead lights blink three times, you will regain your powers. So, everybody. Line up!"

There were a couple groans from some of the superpowered ones. As for Robin, he was required to get rid of all his weapons, even his steel-toed boots. As he put on a less deadly pair of boots, he went over a mental list of what he still had.

_Okay. I have my pants,_ Robin chortled to himself. _My shirt. My vest. My gloves could provide a little protection. Maybe if I put something heavy inside of them, I could swing them around… No. Stupid idea. I might as well use my hands. But what about my cape?_

Dick smiled. _That _was a good idea. Once, when he was younger, there was a guest performer who knew how to fight with his cloak. Dick had begged the man to teach him some basics, and eventually he had consented. Robin knew it wasn't the best weapon, but when a cape was flourished, it confused the eye. Robin planned to use that to his advantage; he could probably squeeze a few punches in somewhere…

"Okay. It seems everyone's as ready as they'll ever be, so let's get started, shall we?"

Robin looked around the room. No one else had developed any plan at all, and everyone looked hopelessly lost without their accustomed things. Speedy was without his bow and arrows, and he kept on clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. Red Star looked surprisingly short and skinny without being a super soldier, and Raven almost looked _happy_ that her powers were gone. People were giving him curious glances, and it finally dawned on Robin how out of place he looked compared to everyone else. While others stood sulkily, Robin stood confident and sure. He immediately accustomed himself to the surrounding mood, purposefully acting hesitant and dubious.

Green Lantern made sure everyone was heeding him.

"Though I _am_ taking your strongest traits, I'm _not_ cruel. You see that table over there?"

he pointed to a table on the side of the room. It was covered with a bunch of stun guns. He walked over and picked one up. "Everyone take a weapon from off of this table."

While all of the kids sighed with relief and grabbed a gun, Robin stood off a little to the side.

_A gun wouldn't pair with a cape at all,_ he perceived. _I was never much of a shot in the first place, but when you add about a square yard of fabric to get in the way, there _is _no way. In bullfighting they always have a sword that they can hide behind the cape and poke through when they need it. What I need is a staff…_

Robin was the only person without a gun. The other heroes had left a gun on the table for him, but he didn't take it. Instead, he lifted the table, grabbed a leg, and duly snapped it off.

_Tada! _Robin was victorious. _Instant staff!_

All of the people, including Green Lantern, were giving him doubtful looks. But Robin ignored them and pretended like he had done a totally normal, everyday thing.

Green Lantern suddenly started cackling.

"Robin," he said. "When I said to take a weapon from '_off of the table'_, I didn't mean literally. Anyways, last man standing wins. Robin, will you do the honors?"

He and Robin met eyes, and Robin understood.

"Of course," he smiled slyly. "It's _on!_"

Robin immediately dodged a bullet. He knew it was from Superboy, and he wanted to return the welcome. He turned over to his opponent and strode to face him. He pulled off his cape, deflecting some more bullets meanwhile. Here was Robin's plan; let Superboy use up all of his bullets and then take him down when he wasn't as much as a threat. Now Superboy's powers were gone. He had the strength of a very talented person, _not_ an alien freak-show.

Robin saw Superboy run out of ammunition. It was time for him to attack. When Superboy tried to punch him in the jaw, Robin wrapped his cape around his fist and yanked it across his own body. Robin used the moment of surprise to poke Superboy in his side . Superboy gave a small yelp, and while he wasn't looking, Robin blew him across the head, knocking him out.

Robin looked for a new opponent. Only a few people were not stunned, and they were engaged in combat. Speedy was fighting Green Lantern, Red Star was holding out against Starfire, Kole and Cyborg were almost dancing, and Batgirl and Flamebird were testing each others skills.

Batgirl, though, found that Flamebird's weakness was in her rashness and she was soon stunned. Batgirl took notice of Robin and grinned challengingly.

"Let's see how well the 'Big Man' trained you," she threw a hook punch at Robin's skull.

"I think you'll be pleased," Robin caught her wrist and yanked her towards him. He easily got underneath her and tripped her. As she was falling, he grabbed a gun from a nearby, previously-stunned contestant and shot her with a single bullet. She collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Or_ not_ pleased."

Robin searched for another rival to fight. All there was was Speedy and Green Lantern, weaving through each other. Robin knew that Speedy was struggling, even though his stronger point was sharp-shooting. So, as Robin suspected, Speedy was no match for the member of the Justice League, and he, like all the others, was stunned by Green Lantern, leaving Robin with him alone.

Robin flourished his cape.

"¡Olé!"

Green Lantern didn't speak Castilian Spanish (only Latin American), but he knew what Robin meant. "I'm not coming to _you_," Robin's expression said. "You'll play this _my_ way."

So Green Lantern shrugged and walked over until he was straight in front of Robin. They stood there motionless one second, and the next they were dancing, searching for an advantage.

Robin had only just started, and he found he was barely clinging on. For once he was fighting someone better and more creative than he, and he didn't know what to do. He knew that soon Green Lantern would find his weak spot and attack it. What Robin needed was one last surprise-

Green Lantern grabbed Robin's cape at just the right place and pulled it out of his grasp. He kicked Robin's wrist and the "staff" (note the quotation marks) flew out of his hand. The teacher knocked robin down to the ground and pointed his gun at him.

"Good try, kid," Green Lantern grinned.

_Too late, _Robin knew that he had lost. _You can't surprise a person when they are looking straight at you. Or _can _you?_

Robin stood up cautiously, raising his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay," he said, eyeing the stun gun. He ever so slowly directed the gun away from his body. "You _don't _need to do that. You _won…_"

In a split second, Robin curled his fingers around the gun, lifted it to Green Lantern, and pulled the trigger. Green Lantern went slack and collapsed to the ground, and Robin was alone in the room. He was the victor.

_What the heck?!_ He blinked a couple times. _I just shot Green Lantern with his_ own _gun_ after _I assured him that he had won._ _I'm not even sure, _myself, _of what I just did. It all just… _happened.

The light on the ceiling blinked three times, and Robin expected the others to un-stun soon. He gave his cloak one last flourish and swung it back around his neck. As he placed his "staff" on the top of the handicapped three-legged table, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Robin jumped.

"Ah!" he relaxed when he saw it was the teacher. "Oh. It's you. I wasn't expecting you to un-stun so soon."

"I have a lot of willpower," Green Lantern smiled softly. "That was a good idea on your part."

"What?" Robin's voice held hints of sarcasm. "Acting like a bullfighter, or shooting a member of the Justice League with his own gun?"

"Both."

"Really?" Robin shook his head doubtfully. "I-I thought they were kind of… _stupid_."

Green Lantern sighed and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Then _why_ did you do it?" he demanded.

Robin shrunk under Green Lantern's scrutinizing focus.

"Because I - I thought it would be… _surprising_ as - as _well_."

_Wow_, he reprimanded himself miserably. _I can't believe I'm stuttering._

"You can trust me!" Green Lantern cackled, and he slapped Robin on the back. The force almost knocked Robin over. "I was _definitely_ surprised."

Green Lantern's grin faced Robin, but it faded when he noticed how uncomfortable the boy was.

_Poor kid, _he thought. _It wouldn't stagger me if he literally started shrinking before my eyes. I guess I forgot how, erm…_ intimidating _some people looked to me when I first began superhero-ing. Who knows,_ he chuckled to himself, making Robin even more irritated. _Maybe I'm his favorite superhero. _After _Batman, of course. I know how sidekicks are with their mentors. That explains why he fought Superboy the other day. That snot probably insulted Batman on purpose just so he could show off. It didn't go as he had planned it to, did it? I'm glad. That kids a brat and not worthy to be connected to Superman in peoples minds._

"Robin," Green Lantern said, noticing that some people were gaining mobility. He nodded towards the door. "Come with me."

They walked down corridors until they reached a dark and empty hallway. Green Lantern spun Robin around to face him.

"Robin," he said. "Humility is a hard lesson to learn, and I'm glad you've mastered it so young, but sometimes you gotta let your wonderful personality shine through. Honesty is as much as a weapon as a gun. Sometimes a smile can save as many people as superpowers can."

Robin suddenly felt a whole new respect for Green Lantern. _All right_, he thought. _He's now my favorite superhero. Seconded by Batman, of course._

"Thank you, sir," he grinned broadly, bowing his head. "Today I have learned so many important lessons that I will _never_ let go of. Until I am your student again."

"That shouldn't be too long, then," Green Lantern couldn't help himself.

"Huh?" Robin looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"I had a talk with your mentor, Batman. He said I could give you a few lessons anytime you're ready. Your training with him is always first on the list, of course, and you have to rest _sometime_, but otherwise," Green Lantern shrugged and grinned mischievously. "It's on anytime."

He glanced at Robin and he couldn't help laughing. Robin's face as a picture of stupefied shock.

"Oh, come on," Green Lantern shook his head in mock disapproval. "Don't get stunned _now._"

Robin composed himself and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, sir," he put his fist into his other palm and bowed in a way you would to a Master. "I am honored that you would dedicate your time to me."

Green Lantern clicked through his teeth. "Well I got plenty of it." He held out his hand and Robin shook it.

"Till then, Boy Wonder. Keep on flyin' … Or jumping, or whatever."

Green Lantern walked away until he was out of sight but not out of hearing. He, being the mature adult he was, hid in a closet nearby and waited to hear Robin's reaction to the news.

He was well rewarded. When Robin thought that the teacher was gone, he started whooping with more enthusiasm than even Green Lantern expected. After a while, though, Robin's hollering ended, and all that was left was a breathless, excited boy hardly believing what just happened.

"Wow," awe was one thing obvious in Robin's voice, and it was quavering. "I can't _believe_ he chose _me_, out of all of the incredible, talented people here," he laughed to himself. "I mean he's _the - Green - Lantern! _What the _heck?_ I can't _believe…"_

Meanwhile, Green Lantern was having a little celebration of his own.

_Oh yeah_, he did as much as a victory dance as the tiny closet would allow. _Second favorite superhero for sure!_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. I wanted to give Green Lantern a more playful personality, as it would add some dimension to everything. I kind of wanted him to give a break to all of the very stressed and burdened Pre-professionals in the story. They hold so much on their shoulders, I thought it would be nice to have someone besides the Flash to lighten the mood.**

**Please review. All it takes is 10 seconds of your time and a couple words, and BAM! Happy writer!**

**Till then, Appel Bougher.**

* * *

**If you have no idea where to start, just say something along these lines.**

_Hi! I like your story!_

_Hi! I think your story's great!_

_Hi! I hate your story! It's the worst one I've ever read. Update soon! (:_

**Next Chapter; SOMETIME WITHIN 7 DAYS.**


	11. Hal Kills 99 Percent of Bacteria

**Hi everyone! This chapter may START out funny, but let me tell you, it doesn't END that way.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and are still reading. I promise you, the adventure is about to begin.**

**NIGHTWINGandSKYWALKER: Thanks SO much for your helpful (and funny) reviews. And I CAN'T believe you favorited! [Yes! 3 favorites so far] And followed! Everyone please check out his/her Young Justice FanFic "HOMECOMING". It was amazing.**

**It is actually the best FanFiction I have ever read! I cried... )`: !**

**I actually have a new story out! It's only a side project, so don't worry, I'll still finish this one. It's called "Silverwing : Nightwing But New". It's a Batman Beyond and Young Justice crossover. Please check that out as well.**

**The IT (IT stands for Incognito Topics) thing is still open.**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Hal Jordan, _what_ are you doing in the Janitor's closet?"

Light spilled onto Green Lantern as Bruce opened the door.

Green Lantern shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"I was searching deep, _deep_ down inside of myself for the secret of unlimited power," he said whimsically, as if he had seen a vision.

Bruce snorted. "When you say 'secret of power', I suppose you mean cleaning supplies? I heard they save lives, but I don't think they're for _killing_. _Unless_, of course, you wanted to kill '99.9% of bacteria'."

Barry peeped up from behind Bruce and spoke in a narrative voice.

"He's not afraid of _anything!_ He is (pause for dramatic effect), the _Green Janitorn!_"

"Ha, ha," Green Lantern glared at the Flash, apparently not amused. "You guys are _so_ funny."

"For real, Hal," Batman crossed his arms. "What were you _really _doing?"

Green Lantern sighed audibly.

"If you let me out of here, I'll tell you."

Bruce and Barry stepped out of the way, and Hal walked out of the closet, pretending to be slightly dejected.

"Okay," he started to explain. "I told your sidekick, Robin, that he could train with me anytime he wasn't busy. I wanted to see how he reacted; if he was excited or if he was just like 'eh'." Hal shrugged.

Bruce chuckled to himself.

"Well, _was_ he? Were you well rewarded?"

"Yes," Green Lantern put on his "I told you so" face. "Very."

Bruce smiled warmly, a smile that he rarely played. But he then became all serious.

"Get ready for action. We have a mission to accomplish."

"What is it?" Green Lantern said, joking no longer.

Flash shook his head regretfully.

"Wally has gone missing, and we are going to track him down. I always leave a tracker in his uniform just in case something happens; he's kind of hard to keep an eye on. We had tracked him to a tiny village in Croatia, but then the signal went out, and now all we have are guesses. We're getting the whole Justice League together to figure this out. We'll all talk more on the way there. We'll have plenty of time because we'll have to take a jet there; Croatia is one of the only countries in the world that does not have any type of Tubes to take us by.

Batman grimaced. "I find that extremely coincidental. Obviously the villain knows a thing or two about strategy."

He looked at Flash.

"Hey, Barry. Would you mind gathering all of the Justice League into room A? Oh! And please grab Robin too. I want him around to take notes."

"All right Bruce. Be back in a Flash!" Barry sped off, and Batman and Green Lantern shook their heads before proceeding to room A.

Barry raced through the hallways, tapping a JLA member everytime he saw one, and letting them know about the mission. He found the sidekick last. Robin was working on his martial arts, apparently engrossed in what he was doing. He didn't notice Barry.

The Flash cleared his throat, and Robin spun around.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, inquiring.

"Batman needs you in room A. He's going on a mission with the Justice League, and he wants you to come."

"Thank you, sir. What's going on?"

Flash frowned, and Robin could tell that it was something that was personal to him.

"It's Kid Flash, isn't it?"

"Why, _yes_. It is. How did you know?"

"I noticed his absence today," Dick sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," Barry was comforting himself just as much as Robin. "I know him enough that he can't stand to be trapped for long…"

Wally was crying, huddled into a ball on the floor. It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain that _man_ put him through was unbearable.

"_Please_," he begged. "_Stop_."

The man stood over the sobbing boy and laughed, amused. He wore a mask, the left side copper with a slit for the eye, and the other was black without one. He wore a black jumpsuit with grey armor pieces made of a synthetic material, and a pair of black gauntlets.

The man kicked Kid Flash with his heavy army boots.

"Why _should_ I stop?" the man jeered. "You know that every time you try to run away, you'll just get more pain. You should have learned that by now, as many times you've tried to escape. 11, wasn't it? And all of them ended with…"

He pressed a button on a small device in his hand. Electricity crackled through Wally's body, and he howled. After so long, the pain stopped, leaving Kid Flash gasping for breath.

"Why do you even keep trying?" the man reasoned. "You _know_ it's hopeless."

"No," Wally rasped, clinging on to the hopes he had. "I will always try to do what I feel is right. And I feel like I should never give up trying, _no matter what!_"

"No, boy," the man pressed the button, and Kid Flash was diminished to a howling and writhing heap on the ground. "What you feel is _pain_, Wally West."

Wally choked and pushed himself to his knees.

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways, boy," the man turned to leave the room. When Kid Flash thought the man wasn't looking, he rushed up to him, ignoring the protestations his body made, and tried to side kick the man in the back. But the man grabbed his ankle with lightning speed that surprised even Wally, and flipped the boy by the leg. Wally felt his ankle break, and the man recognised the cracking sound that came from it.

"You can't run away _now, _it seems."

"Who are you?" Kid Flash drew his foot to himself, wincing.

"I suppose I should tell you. I _do_ know _your_ name. It would only be fair…"

The man electrocuted Wally again. Wally thrashed around, wanting it all to end. He had never known pain could _hurt_ so much. The torment finally ebbed away, and all that was left was a memory of agony, a ghost of the torment.

The man laughed at the broken and sobbing teenager.

"You can call me Slade."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE check out "HOMECOMING" by NIGHTWINGandSKYWALKER. "Program For Especially Gifted Students" by TheImaginativeFox and "Ai de Gushi : Betrothed to the Firelord" by Maypl Bougher are still some of my favorites too.**

**Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M (It only takes 5 minutes at most)!**

**Till then, Appel Bougher**


	12. If Seen Another Way

**Hey everbody! Yay! New Chapter! And guess what? Just nine more views, and I have 1000!**

**I have some questions from some guest readers I have to answer (I read them, and I'm like "DUH! Why didn't I think of that?")**

**Guest (I don't know which one, so I'm going to post the whole review)**

Everything is great, but you should have called "slade," deathstroke. You should have batman know slade as deathstroke and have Wally tell the justice league deathstroke is slade and have batman research him and discover his weaknesses. In the end when they defeat deathstroke and finish training the teen Titans should form. After your done with this story you should write the future of the original titans like you did with nightwing. Google deathstroke if you don't know who he is.

**Great idea, but you'll understand why I named him Slade in this chapter. I thought it would be more interesting and challenging if they had to figure out who he is. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I am so happy you took the time!**

**Other Guest**

Awesome! But which green lantern is it? Plus you should include black canary as a teacher. If you don't, I'm OK w/ it :)

**Okay. Now I feel really stupid. The Green Lantern in this FanFiction is Hal Jordan. I mentioned it later, but too late I'm afraid. Thanks for the reminder about Black Canary! If you had let me know about this later in the story, I would have totally forgotten about her! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So everybody, NEVER underestimate the power of reviews! Even ones by guests matter! The only thing that stinks about them being guests, though, is that you can't give them any credit. It would be like, "Thanks to 'Guest"! No, no. The OTHER guest. No! The one over there... Whatever." ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**I have an announcement! You know Slade, right? His name in Teen Titans is supposed to be Slade Wilson, but I made it Slate Wilson to add a twist. You'll understand once you read the chapter. ;)!**

* * *

Robin and the Justice League were in the jet on the way to Croatia. Robin felt a little out of place, so inexperienced, in the midst of all the accomplished superheroes. He looked around and mentally labeled each one.

There was the Black Canary, wearing a black leotard, fishnet stocking of the same color, and high-heels, something Robin didn't want to get in the way of. She was talking and playing darts with Green Arrow, who easily hit the bulls-eye every time.

Green Arrow was dressed very much like Robin Hood in the stories, and he had a bow and a quiver of green arrows with him at all times. Robin knew for a fact that he had used to be Speedy's mentor, but they had parted way, both having their own reasons; Green Arrow felt like Speedy was the kind of person that didn't thrive on close mentoring, and Speedy wanted more adventure.

Green Lantern seemed to be trying to lift Flash's spirits, and Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz were discussing the possible actions the villain might take.

Robin looked at J'onn J'onzz and was surprised. He had green skin and a vibrant, bizarre costume, as he was from Mars. Some had said that he could read people's minds. Robin decided to test that theory.

_Maybe I should try directing my thoughts toward him, _Robin pondered. _He may respond. I guess it just depends on-_

_**Hello, Robin.**_

[A/N: J'onzz' telepathic mind powers will be in bold.]

Robin grinned. _Well _there _you are. I _was _going to ask you if the person you are thinking to needs to give you permission, but it seems that the question has alr_

_eady been answered. So, how's life?_

_**Good. Hard. **_Pictures of J'onzz leaving his home planet and beating up bad guys flash through Robin's mind. _**How about you?**_

_It's so hard, but I'm trying to make the best of it. _His own memories were uncovered for J'onzz to see.

_-VARIOUS FLASHBACKS-_

"_You gonna go home? You gonna go back to your cave and hide behind Daddy's cloak?" Superboy's mocking expression was still clear in his memory. "There'll be a day when you're too hurt to go to Daddy at all"..._

* * *

_When he woke up, he wished he hadn't. Every time he sent even the smallest trickle of energy to a limb, his muscles screamed in agony. He decided to wait to get up until Bruce called him down for- Dick groaned… another day of training._

* * *

"_You're playing," Dick hated being fooled with. "You're just playing with me."_

_Bruce raised his eyebrows as if he was thinking "Oh. So you _do _have some pride."._

"_I thought you believed- no, you _knew _that I was Batman."_

"_I was bluffing."..._

* * *

_"NOOO!" Dick yelled through the stranger's hand. He jammed his heel into the man's shin with all the fury he felt. The man let go. "How dare you!"_

_Dick hear an explosion and some screams._

_He ran into the circle of dirt that was the stage. There was chaos everywhere; fire engulfed the tightrope and wherever the wire had been. Dick couldn't see his parents, just a woefully colorful heap in flames in the middle of the tent…_

_Dick couldn't move. He didn't care. He didn't care that a flaming piece of tent was about to crush him. He felt the heat of it getting closer. _My parents, _he thought._ I'll be with you…

_-VARIOUS FLASHBACKS END-_

Robin closed his eyes, trying to blot out that terrifying picture. _Like I already thought, _he explained. _It's all so hard._

_**I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude, **_J'onzz started to slip out of Robin's mind.

_No, no! It's fine, _Robin convinced. _All of that happened before. Pretending all of that never existed doesn't change anything. Besides, I enjoy your company._

By the way of the mental connection, Robin felt J'onzz' surprise.

_**Really? Your ideals contrast those of **_**most** _**men. But I suppose your experiences are more unusual than typical. I would hope you've experienced good times as well as bad.**_

_-VARIOUS FLASHBACKS-_

_Dick flew from person to person, the wind ruffling his hair as the trapeze under-arced. He let go at just the right time and rolled on the ground. He struck a pose, and the crowd cheered._

_John and Anna Grayson proudly hugged their son after the performance._

"_That was great, Dick," Anna pecked him on the cheek. "You were like a little Robin."..._

* * *

_Cyborg slapped Robin on the back._

"_That was brave and crazy all at the same time!"_

_Robin shrugged._

"_It _is _Jump City after all."..._

* * *

_Green Lantern smiled warmly._

_"Robin," he said. "Humility is a hard lesson to learn, and I'm glad you've mastered it so young, but sometimes you gotta let your wonderful personality shine through. Honesty is as much as a weapon as a gun. Sometimes a smile can save as many people as superpowers can."_

_Robin suddenly felt a whole new respect for Green Lantern. All right, he thought. He's now my favorite superhero. Seconded by Batman, of course._

* * *

_Batman spoke in a narrative voice._

_"And so Batman and Robin come to an understanding about humankind's flaws."_

_Robin smiled and chuckled to himself._

_"But seriously though," Batman spread his hand on front of himself. "That narration was pretty good, right?"_

_"Right."_

_Robin smiled and jabbed Bruce in the ribs. He winced._

_"Narrate that."_

* * *

_Bruce helped him up, and he pressed his shoulder to the boys'. Dick felt so humiliated. He was sobbing in front of his teacher, and all it took was a touch. All his attempts, all his anticipation, was worthless._

_"It's fine. I'm okay." He tried to make it better. "I'm sorry."_

_"For what?" Bruce looked at him, concerned._

_"I… Aaa.." Dick's gaze lowered. His voice started cracking up._

_Bruce sighed. He helped Dick to his feet and helped him into the bed._

_"Thank you," Dick said, almost timid, which was something he rarely ever was._

_"You're welcome," Bruce said with a warmth that Dick hadn't expected. "Always."_

_-VARIOUS FLASHBACKS END-_

"Hey, Robin," Batman called for his sidekick, and J'onzz slipped out of Robin's mind. "Come over her, will you? I want you to be a part of this."

Robin walked into the meeting room on the jet. All of the Justice League had a seat around a large round table. There were papers strewn all over the top of it. Since Robin really wasn't up to sitting in between the strongest heroes alive, he took a seat in the outer vicinity of the room. That way he would be fully available without being fully noticeable.

"So, Batman," Green Arrow inquired. "Did you find out anything about our villain?"

"Not much," Batman typed on a computer with a holographic screen that was in full view of everyone in the room. "I found out that his former villain name was Deathstroke, but he changed it as soon as he left prison."

"Do you know what his new name is?" asked Black Canary.

"No," Batman simply stated. "But he did leave some clues on it. Whether it was to humor us or if it really was an accident, we don't know. But it's all we have."

A document popped onto the screen. It was a digital scan of a piece of paper with words scribbled onto it. "We found this in his prison cell after he broke out. It seems to be a clue to what his new name is."

Robin read the clue. This was what it said:

* * *

_My prison cell named me, if seen another way._

_If seen another way, I am changed._

* * *

"Maybe it's a code," suggested Superman. "If we took all of the first letters, or something, and put them together in a pattern-"

Flash interrupted him.

"Way ahead of you. Whatever I do, it always ends up in some non-legible scramble of letters. Like this-" he said the results in super-speed.

[A/N: Try saying these as fast as you can. Only then can you fully appreciate Flash's superpowers.]

" 'Mpcnmisaw. Isawiac.' OR 'Ynldefnry. Fnryimd.'. Nothing is ever legible English."

Batman nodded. "But I'm ahead of all of you. I put this code into the decipher-er on the BatComputer, and there weren't any productive results. It seems that the 'code' is more of a game of words than a patterned puzzle. Clever. Now that our technology is useless, this will take a little longer."

"He mentioned something about a prison cell changing his name," Wonder Woman noted. "Which one was he in while he was Deathstroke?"

Batman pulled another file from the computer.

"Here it says he was in cell 3PV75." He put a digital image of the number on the screen.

"Okay," Green Arrow frowned. "I don't know about you guys, but that doesn't tell me _anything_."

"Hmmm..." Wonder Woman pondered. "Was he known to do anything of… _unsound mind_ when he was confined? The code said that he had changed. Maybe it meant… for the _worse_."

"Oh _please,_ no," Batman sounded slightly irritated as he searched for references of the villain being insane. "I always knew I was a Nut-so-Magnet, but I'm kind of getting tired of this…"

"Yes," he sighed. "There have been reports on him laying upside down on his cot and…"

Robin's eyes widened. Batman was still talking, but Robin was onto something, and he didn't pay attention.

_He would lay upside-down on his cot? Like, his head was dangling off of it? That's something like what a child would do when they were bored. Like what a child would do when they wanted to see something a different way. I wish _we _were seeing all of this in a different way. Wait. My prison cell named me, if seen another way. Hmm… If seen another way…_

Robin knew that what he was about to do would look stupid, but he _really_ didn't care. He stood up from his chair and adjusted himself so that his legs were settled over it's back and his head was by it's legs.

Batman stopped mid-sentence and peered over at Robin.

"Robin?" It was clear that he and the Justice League members were trying to hide their smiles. "I know this isn't the most _fascinating_ conversation, but- wait. _What _are you doing?"

Robin ignored him and read the prison cell number upside-down.

"S-L-A-D-E."

Faces of shock appeared as the Professionals realized that the boy was actually on something. And they had thought him amusing.

"Slade," Robin said the name coolly as he sat himself upright. "His name is Slade."

"Slade?" Batman shook his head. "Are you sure it wasn't Slate, like his old name?"

What Robin _wanted_ to say was, "You wanna find out? If you're not too 'high-and-mighty', the chair is right over there. Don't worry. I won't judge you like you just did to me." But he sucked up the snippy, disrespectful repartee and answered plainly, if not a little coolly.

"I'm sure it said 'Slade'. But if you would like to check, I'm sure you can flip the image by 180 degrees. It'll have the same effect."

Batman noticed the cold undertone in Robin's voice, and he felt a little guilty, although he didn't reveal it.

"Oh no," he said. "As long as you're sure, I'll believe you."

He looked around at all of the League, but Robin sensed that he was trying to tell them something that Robin wasn't supposed to notice.

"I suppose we should _get going_. We should be in Croatia momentarily."

Everyone parted and walked different ways, but Robin knew that they were all just going to meet here once he left. And they were going to talk about something he shouldn't know about. But Robin, being the curious fellow he was, considered hiding and listening in secret. But then Robin remembered something that ruined his plans. Wonder Woman had bionic hearing, Superman had X-Ray eyes, and J'onzz could read peoples minds, and he decided against it.

But Robin was dying to know what was so important. So instead, he pulled a bug (he called it the Eavesdropper) out of his cape and placed it into an air duct nearby. The Eavesdropper was the most efficient and undetectable way to listen in on their conference. It was too small for Superman to see, to silent to be detected by Wonder Woman, and the Eavesdropper didn't have a mind _to_ read, so, gold star for Robin.

Robin didn't want to be anywhere near the plot for fear of discovery, so he set up his laptop in a place he had strategically selected for the occasion.

The storage closet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review! Like I always say, I.O.T.F.M.A.M (It Only Takes Five Minutes At Most)! **

**The IT (Incognito Topics) thing is still open! I REALLY NEED MORE OPINIONS! PLEASE!**

**Anyways, I would like to suggest a good story called "Batgirl Beyond Act One" by Evilness321. It's very well written, and I really enjoyed reading it! Please check it out! (Why do I say "Please" so much?)**

**Here's a code for you readers to figure out:**

**iii M31A3J**


	13. No Rest

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for staying with me on this! I am so thankful to have so many people reading this!**

**I would like to thank you, j . shofield, for your follow and your wonderful review! Thanks so much! This wouldn't be worth writing if it wasn't for fans like you!**

**I would also like to thank you, shannon . l . sipes for your follow! I'm sorry for not thanking you sooner!**

**Thanks to you, TheImaginativeFox, for your great reviews! I'm glad you liked my little challenge at the end of the last chapter. Isn't Robin awesome? Everyone check out her new FanFic "Trapped in Time". It's a really cute story about when a couple of the Teen Titans get turned into toddlers... Try it out. It's worth it.**

**Disclaimer: Since I haven't disclaimed the Teen Titans in 11 previous chapters out of 12, I'll just say it a dozen times.**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I sure wish I do though...**

* * *

Robin barred the closet with a broom and rolled the mop and bucket out of their cranny. He took a seat there with his laptop and connected to the Eavesdropper. The voices of the Justice League were hardly discernible through the laptop's tiny speakers.

[A/N : Voices heard through the bug will be in **bold**]

"**...On Tuesday he came back from training explaining that his day was 'weird'. That's it. Just 'weird'," **Bruce's low voice was barely distinguishable through the tiny speakers. "**He didn't seem to want to embellish much, and I couldn't get anything out of the stubborn boy. I want to know if any of you have any idea about what he means."**

_Oh joy,_ Dick ground his teeth. _I love to NOT be a part of conversations about me._

Superman laughed softly.

"**Tuesday, was it? That was the day I chose to test him."**

"**Me too," **Wonder Woman chimed in. "**Clark, how did you test him again? It was something to do do with making him do gruesome amounts of push-ups, wasn't it?"**

"**Yes. But I also added a couple of… **_**elements**_ **to test him a little further. First I had him do 100-"**

The rest of the League chuckled and groaned at Superman's unmercifulness.

"**Then 25 more, when he had thought that he was finally finished."**

More groans of astonishment..

"**Then 25 **_**more**_ **with Superbrat smirking over him doing more of a posing show than pressing him down."**

"**Ouch," **said Batman disbelievingly, chuckling softly. "**I didn't know you had that cruel type of genius in you."**

"**No, no, no," **Superman promoted his harshness. "**I'm not finished yet. At the bottom of his last and final push-up, I had him hold it down low with me doing some **_**real**_ **pressing."**

"**Clark!" **Bruce yelled, but a hint of amusement was in his voice. "**I told you to **_**test**_ **him, not **_**kill**_ **him. Why were you so hard on him?"**

"**Well," **Superman defended. "**Since I knew he was the weakest strength wise, I knew he could be better than he was. I wanted to see if he could start at a fairly good pace and then maintain that the whole time. I was wrong, though. He not only **_**started**_ **doing the best he could do, he **_**always**_ **searched for **_**more. **_**There wasn't a second when I saw him 'kind-of-do-it'.** **He always tried to be better than he was when he started. I was surprised to find that, in the end, it was his **_**body**_ **that held him back and not his mind. And here's a bonus. I thought he would be too… infuriated by my 'injustice' to him (my reason for 'punishing' him was that he was getting mad at Superbrat for insulting his mentor)," **Superman whispered over to Batman, who chuckled softly at hearing that. "**So I was astonished and slightly awestruck when he came to thank me for teaching the class. And it wasn't in a mocking, passive aggressive manner either. I could tell it was a true and honest, almost **_**submissive**_**, expression of gratitude."**

Wonder Woman laughed.

"**I can see what you mean with submissive. He was very faithful when he volunteered to jump off of the roof-"**

"**Robin!" **The tone of astonishment in Bruce's voice made Dick snicker a little. "**But **_**he can't fly!"**_

"**Yes," **Wonder Woman said dully. "**I'm **_**sure**_ **he knew that. I even told him that he wouldn't be able to save himself, and that he would be putting his life into my hands. Bur hear what he said. He said that my hands had saved so many lives before that, that one more, **_**his**_**, wouldn't make a difference."**

"**Whoa. **_**Huge **_**compliment," **Flash said with amazement.

"**I know. I have a feeling with him. He could be great." **Wonder Woman changed the subject. "**So Hal, how was your Strategy class? Do you think the Pre-professionals learned a thing or two?"**

"**It was great!" **Hal said energetically. "**I think the competition at the end kind of gave everyone a taste of what it's like to be in action."**

"**Oh! You had a competition?" **Black Canary's voice implied interest. "**What kind of competition was it?"**

"**It was a fight to the 'death' I guess you might say. Everyone took stun guns and the last man to stand would be the winner. Well, except for Robin. He didn't take a gun."**

Bruce sighed.

"_**Why**_ **am I suddenly surprised? What was his reason?"**

"**He said he was using the 'element of surprise'. Well I'll tell you, I was surprised. I had said that everyone had to take a weapon from off of the table. Everyone else thought I meant figuratively. He thought I meant literally. He literally took a leg, a 'weapon', from off of the table. And **_**then-**_"

"**There's **_**always**_ **a 'then' with him…" **Bruce said languidly. "**No rest…"**

Green Lantern cleared his throat.

"**And **_**then **_**(you won't believe this)-"**

"**I'll believe anything he does," **Bruce whispered.

"**Will you **_**shut up?!**_ **You're being a pain!" **Green Lantern dared to yell at the Dark Knight, but Green Lantern didn't fear, and so he was all cool. He sighed and tried to speak for the third time.

"**And then he started fighting like a **_**matador**_ **with his black and yellow cape, using his 'staff' like a sword that he would poke through. It took me a while to figure out how to take care of his… **_**unorthodox**_ **ways of fighting."**

"**Take a taste of your own medicine, Hal," **Flash noted dryly, and a couple people laughed.

"**So... I guess that means you won?"** Green Arrow inquired.

"**No. I didn't."**

"**Who, then?"**

Green Lantern groaned and mumbled something indistinguishable under his breath.

"**Take a **_**wildguess!**_"

"**Robin? But I thought you figured out how to stop him."**

"**I thought I did too. But when I pointed my gun at him, he started to, in essence, implore me to not shoot him. He was almost begging me. I was too distracted and too captivated by his appeals to notice his hand curl around the gun. When I did, it was too late. One second I was the victor standing over the defeated, and the next I was a stunned (figuratively as well as literally) on the ground. He sure wasn't joking when he said he would use the 'element of surprise'. I won't make **_**that**_ **mistake again."**

"**Wait. Robin shot you with your own gun?" **Bruce asked.

"**Yes."**

Dick then heard a strange, methodical, thumping sound, and then some laughs. It almost sounded like someone was hitting their head on the large round table in frustration. Though the Eavesdropper didn't tell Dick who it was, he had an idea. _Bruce,_ Dick laughed to himself. _You can be something else sometimes._

"**Were there any others who showed potential?" **Wonder Woman asked the Green Lantern.

"**Yes. Speedy did great, as did Red Star, Starfire, Kole, Batgirl, Bushido and Cyborg. Flamebird, Bumblebee, Wonder Girl and that Raven kid didn't do too bad either. Everyone else though…" **Green Lantern sucked through his teeth. "**They- they were just… **_**lost.**_ **Sorry, but they hadn't the slightest idea of what to do without their powers…"**

Robin was so busy listening to the conversation through the speakers of his computer, that he almost didn't notice the thud of shoes on the metal floor outside of his door.

Almost.

Robin controlled his laptop to a close so that it wouldn't make noise. He cautiously stood and snuck over to behind the door. He found a spot underneath a shelf and crouched there, waiting for the intruder.

Robin saw two patches of shadow in the crack under the door. Robin assumed that they must have been the trespassers feet and he watched them near where the knob was. The door creaked open, and Robin took advantage of the noise to quickly pull out a Bird-a-rang. A man came in, scanning the room, obviously searching for something. He looked in the direction of the shelf over Robin's head and exclaimed with satisfaction.

"_There_ you are."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**Check out the story "Underneath the Smile". It's about Kid Flash...**


	14. Autopilot

**Sorry everybody! Short chapter! But really I am just glad I was able to get this out at all. I've been really busy these past few days...**

* * *

**Thank you to vanarian for your follow and review! It made me SO happy!**

:) :)  
A new take on the comics. I likey.  
And as I am getting a good amount of amusement out of this as well (He shot you with YOUR OWN gun? - poor Green Lantern) I can only implore you to update soon, much, and often.

-vanarian

**I am SO glad you like it! I am relieved to know that this story is not the type that drags on. I was kind of worried about that, and your review sparked a little writing confidence in me that will stay for years to come. (: !**

**I know next to nothing about the comics, and I've only read one in my entire lifetime. So basically, the reason this is a "new take" on the original comics is because I know nothing about them. When I say I write FanFiction, it means most of the fiction is really coming from the fan...**

* * *

**Thank you, fanoffiction (guest) for your review (AND bookmark)!**

The fan fiction game around here has been weak lately, so I'm really glad i found this! It's an awesome story, can't wait to read more. Officially bookmarked. (I don't have an account) one thing though. "Come over *her*, i want you to be part of this." (Paraphrasing) i have a filthy mind, one that seems to seek out typos.

**I am surprised yet again to find that someone else finds my story interesting! You, as well, have given me some confidence in my writing! Thanks for the typo reminder! I'll check it out soon.**

* * *

**EVERYONE, ATTENTION TO HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**EVERYONE, ATTENTION TO HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**EVERYONE, ATTENTION TO HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**EVERYONE, ATTENTION TO HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**EVERYONE, ATTENTION TO HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**There was a guest that calls himself/herself "shadowblade". Shadowblade sent me an... ****_interesting_**** review about my code in the chapter before the last. He had a code that he wanted me to figure out, but I haven't the slightest idea what it means:**

I am the guest that posted the review above you may call me "shadowblade." The 3PV75 code was brilliant! But it was really easy! Of course I read a lot of batman comics so I'm a detective. I think I know what the code is and I've figured it out. I don't want to give it out though. You should try something like a note book w/ something like this:  
2o/\/-E :3WV/\/ TSAL  
Clue: seperates each letter. Superman, think of doomsday. Each of these clues are seperated by spaces. Like doomsday, each time each clue is solved differently or is killed differently.

See if you can figure it out! I'll tell you in the next chapter i

**But honestly, the 3PV75 code was the only code there was. If you found another code and answered it, it was purely coincidental. As for your code, I can only give my best guess. I had to do research on who Doomsday was, as I know next to nothing about the comics, and I've only read one in my entire lifetime. So basically, the reason this is a spin on the original comics is because I know nothing about them. When I say I write FanFiction, it means most of the fiction is really coming from the fan... Best guess of what it means... Slate Wilson. **

** Probably not it. But I spent more than 30 minutes trying to figure out what the heck anything meant, but to no avail. Maybe you can review me the answer, I'll try to figure it out, and if I still don't see it, you can show me the chapter after that how you do it. Maybe I'll learn something new about codes...**

* * *

**Thank you, Th3Flash, for your follows and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Thanks to Anakinskywalkergo, Maypl Bougher and TheImaginativeFox for your reviews and incredible loyalty all throughout the story! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't be writing this, so there. That's proof enough to why I am writing this.**

* * *

Robin _so_ hoped that the man was talking to a box of Mr. Clean Magic Erasers™ (trademark), but the hope was shattered when the man knelt down and looked straight at Robin.

"Come here, little bird," the man spoke in a voice Robin didn't recognize. He pulled out a dagger, and Dick knew he was in trouble.

"Come here _now_, and you won't get hurt."

_Crap._

Robin stood slowly, trying to appear as unthreatening as he could. The man seemed convinced that the boy wouldn't try anything stupid, but he was sorely wrong. Robin tossed his Bird-a-rang at the man, and it exploded.

Robin stood over the man, or so he thought. Electricity sputtered from the area where the sidekick had thrown his Bird-a-rang, and Robin saw that it was a robot.

Robin heard more thuds of shoes on metal, and he started to panic. He reached through the connection he had made with J'onzz earlier and started to warn him.

_J'onzz_, he thought urgently. _The jet's been infiltrated. There are minions of Slade on the right-wing back-side of the jet, but they could be everywhere for all I know._

_**Minions?**_ J'onzz' felt perplexed. _**Why didn't I sense them? My mind powers should have detected intruders. I shouldn't have gotten distracted like that...**_

_No. It's not your fault. They are robots, and they don't have a mind to sense. Please hurry! I need back-up!_

As Robin was communicating with J'onzz, an arm wrapped around his neck, and the air was squeezed out of him. Robin pulled out his staff and swung it behind himself to knock the robot in the head. A few sparks came out, and Robin twisted himself around inside of the robot's grasp to thrust his staff into it's "ribs". A few robot parts were jammed through the back of itself, and the robot crashed to the ground.

Now Robin stood unsure of what to do next. He had never been in such a serious fight before, and he couldn't make a decision. But the robots were friendly to him, and they attacked, making him make a decision; to fight for dear life.

Robin cut a path out of the robots wherever he went, a path of destruction. But even while doing his best, it never made much of a difference. As soon as the Boy Wonder took one minion down, two would follow up in it's place. And so you could see why Robin almost whooped in relief when the Justice League came to aid him. Batman slinked over.

"Robin," he said. "Check the controls for the jet and land this thing, will you? I'll take your place."

Robin's sigh of relief was suddenly suppressed.

"But I can't-"

"Fly? I taught you how to drive. You can figure this one out."

Batman took a glance at Robin's helpless face and sighed.

"I know you haven't the slightest idea of what to do, but you're smart, and you know how to act under pressure. Remember how once I taught you a little about aerodynamics? That's pretty much what it is, except there is a _ton_ of stuff to know about controls and everything _else_ too. I have to go now. They need me." Batman pulled out a Bat-a-rang and threw it, taking out three minions at once. He assisted in finishing a robot off as Superman easily crushed it's head in a single twitch of his hand.

Robin, completely overwhelmed, ran to the control panel. He looked at the dizzying amount of buttons and, being a child, considered randomly pressing a bunch of them just to see what would happen. But the mature side of him decided otherwise, and he took a seat the low-to-the-ground chair in front.

So boss, what's first, he joked to himself, even though he felt like losing his lunch. Let's see... here's the steering not-so-wheel... Robin took an H-shaped frame in both hands. He looked at the tiny screen displaying the air currents and wind speed. It said that the currents were coming from behind the jet, and if Robin decided to turn the turbines off, the air would support the jet for a short amount of time. Robin looked through the window to where the air current would lead them. It was mostly sea with a few tiny islands sprinkled around, but if Robin went a little _farther_, there was an island large enough to land on...

Robin turned off the engines. The air supported the jet for a few seconds before dropping to the sea. It started to nose-dive, but this was what that insane Boy Wonder was expecting. As soon as the aircraft started to get close to the surface of the water, Robin turned the turbines back on just in time. The wheels grazed the ground with an occasional hop, and Robin adjusted the flaps on the wings so that they would no longer allow flying. The jet rolled a little while longer, but finally stopped. Robin stood a little shakily from the seat to go and help the League with the minions.

But they were already done. By the time Robin held his staff, Black Canary had kicked the last robot down to the dust. Robin was suddenly glad that the robot didn't have any feelings, because Canary's high-heels would have no doubt hurt them very badly. She came up to Robin.

"You know you could have just used the Autopilot."

Robin's eyes widened, and his mouth worked for a second before he finally answered.

"There's Autopilot?"

Black Canary's eyes glittered as she smiled and shook her head.

"Just like Batman. Always making things more difficult than they should be. At least we're not dead."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the input, and each review is precious to me. In fact, If I had to choose between a review and like a scoop of chocolate ice cream, I would be totally confused. Some of you may be like, "Seriously? Just be honest and pick the gelato!" But I AM being honest. This is really how happy I get when I receive a review. It makes me happy that you would take time to help me improve, ****_especially_**** when the review is positive!**

* * *

**Suggested read: "Above and Beyond" by Springflowerangel. It is a really interesting fanfic based on Batman Beyond, and is worth the time! I'm actually co-writing a Teen Titans fanfic with her, my first OC fanfiction! I will let you all know when we get it out!**

* * *

**Thanks again!**


	15. Who Is Donna Troy?

**Hey everybody! As requested, here is the next chapter of "Teen Titans : The Annual Superhero Assessments"! I just have a couple notes I have to make first.**

**I bet you all are like, "Aw, come on! I just want to read the stupid story!"**

**Then I would be like, "No you have to read this, because it is very important."**

**To all of those "by-the-comic-book" people. You guys are going to hate me. I totally broke all of the comic book rules in this one. I can't tell you what it is, but I will give you a clue:**

**Who is Donna Troy?**

**Hahaha! I feel like laughing like a mad man right now. Mad scientist genius. Don't know what I am talking about? Find out in the story... AFTER A COUPLE MORE NOTES( I am torturing all of you, haha)!**

**You know that code that "shadowblade" gave me? You told me the answer, and then I am like DUUUHHHHHH! The answer was " LAST NAME: WIlSon", though I will say that shadowblade forgot the L in Wilson. He was right. Every "code" (word) was seperated by a space, and each code was solved differently. 2o/\/-E is Wilson. If you read it E-side up mirror image, it says Wilson. New code, new way. :3WV/\/ is NAME. If you read it like Robin did, you can see it. And with TSAL, all you do is reverse the order of the letters. DUHHH! **

**And I accuse ROBIN of making things too complicated... **

**One last thing. If any of you know anything about flying jets, and you see a stupid mistake I made in the last chapter, please let me know. I want this unrealistic story to be as realistic as I can get it.**

**WHO IS DONNA TROY?**

—

When Black Canary noted that Robin's flaws were simalar to Batman's, it wasn't necessarily meant as a compliment. But Robin took it in a better way, and he was secretly pleased to be compared with his mentor, father and role model. The Dark Knight himself came into the control room.

"We need to get out of here immediately. More of Slade's minions are on their way, and I mean to destroy any evidence that they could trail back to their hideout. We need to wipe them out and get to the island of Mljet. That's where Kid Flash was last heard of. Robin? Did you use the set coordinates to get to Mljet?"

"Seriously? Why doesn't anybody tell me anything?" Robin sighed to himself. "No. I manually flew this stupid thing to the island Mljet without set coordinates or Autopilot, both of which we had but didn't know of. We are a couple miles outside of Sobra, Croatia."

Superman appeared on the scene.

"Good. We'll have to take the automobile to Slade's base. It's the quickest way for all of us."

They left to go to the back of the jet where there was a truck that looked very similar to the ones used in the military. It was originally meant to hold a lot of soldiers, so the 8 Justice League members and Robin were able to fit comfortably.

While driving through Sobra, Robin noticed that the locals were looking at them with more than mild curiosity. After a few minutes of accumulating reasons for their actions, it dawned on him how vibrant and ridiculous their superhero uniforms looked. The locals were fishermen, and the american superheroes were something very alien to them.

"You know that the locals are looking at us like we're insane, right?" Robin smiled at Batman in a way that was more like a grimace. "Whatever genius came up with the idea of wearing stupid, unnecessary, flamboyant, vivid, cumbersome, showy, clashy-"

Robin's speech was cut off by Batman putting his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Okay, okay. The Teen Thesaurus needs to shut up now. Speaking up a torrent of foreign words is causing just as much local notice as our costumes," Batman took off his hand and glanced at Robin's costume. "And your costume isn't _that_ bad."

Robin sighed.

"Anything you can label as a 'costume' is going to be bad. And that's easy for _you_ to say. You're wearing all black."

The corner of Batman's mouth twitched, and Robin knew that he was consciously trying not to smile.

A mechanical device on Batman's forearm made a small beeping sound, and he took a closer look. He pressed a button on his wrist, and he updated everyone on the results.

"We are near to the last known location of Kid Flash. Be ready."

The military truck stopped, and the League evacuated it. Everyone absorbed their surroundings. It was a small grove consisting mostly of cyprus trees, and a small salt-water creek ran in from the Mediterranean Sea. Everything was silent for a few seconds, but then they heard a bubbly laugh behind them.

"Shall I welcome you, my friends, as guests or prisoners?"

Everyone spun around to behold the sight.

A girl stood in a fighting stance, her disconcerting smile doing what it did best. She wore a jumpsuit that was black on her right side and copper on the left, and the piece of fabric that wrapped around her face was colored in the same pattern. Long gloves and boots went halfway up her limbs, and synthetic armor covered her around her sternum, neck and shoulders. She had two curved swords strapped on her back, and she had a long iron chain held in both hands.

Green Lantern boldly stepped forward.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What makes you so sure of your victory?"

"I am Ravager."

"You only answered the first question."

"Wrong. Being Ravager answers both."

And so Ravager attacked the League with a frightening amount of relish. She swung her chain at Robin with surprising talent that only could come with practice. Robin only hardly deflected the chain with his staff, and it clinked as it coiled around the staff several times. Robin twisted his wrist, the chain pulled tight, and Ravager was tugged towards him. Robin thrusted the opposite end of the staff into her stomach, and she huddled over. Ravager tried to force the taut chain across his neck, but he ducked it. But since now that his staff was across his body in an awkward position, Ravager was able to knee him in the stomach. He hunched over as well, but then he felt his staff go free. He spun around and his staff whistled in the air before it smacked into Ravager's head. Her mask flew off and she fell, and for a second everything was slow motion as Robin found himself face-to-face with Wonder Girl. Robin's guts had been right about her. He took a few steps back. Wonder Girl was with Slade.

Wonder Woman shook her head, astonished that her Amazon sister would do such a thing as to join Slade.

"Wonder Girl. What have you done?" She unwound her lasso and held it strongly, ready to fight, but still reluctant. "Why have you done the unthinkable?"

"Why should I tell you?" Wonder Girl scoffed. "And I am no longer named after you, a mere copy of your legacy. I am Ravager."

"You should reconsider that. I can be... convincing."

Wonder Woman wrapped the lasso around the betrayer. Immediately, a blankness covered Wonder Girl's face.

"Is your name Donna Troy?" Wonder Woman commanded more than asked.

Ravager's answer was blank and emotionless.

"No."

Batman looked at Wonder Woman questioningly.

"She's not your adoptive sister sister?"

"She is my adoptive sister, but I knew nothing about her. Long ago I saved her from a building fire, knowing nothing of her past. Unless someone told her differently, she should never have known herself as anyone except Donna Troy. I am starting to think that maybe her past has more to it than meets the eye..."

Wonder Woman turned back to her no-longer sister.

"If Donna Troy is not your name, what is?"

"My name is Rose Wilson."

"Rose Wilson? As in Slate Wilson's daughter? If that is the case, how did I find you?"

Ravager answered in a repetitive and mindless way.

"I am Slate Wilson's daughter. My father found out about me being born. My father couldn't take me, as he was a supervillain. My father didn't want me to get hurt, so he gave me to an orphanage. Later the orphanage caught on fire during an accident. You found me."

Wonder Woman wasn't the only one to exclaim in surprise.

"How, then, were you able to have such enhanced powers. You are faster and stronger than most unenhanced humans."

"Before my father left me, he injected me with the DNA that he was injected with, enhancing my abilities."

"Do you know anything about the DNA?

"No."

Wonder Woman looked about ready to ask a torrent of questions, but Flash tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wally."

Wonder Woman looked reluctant to leave Donna- Rose unquestioned, as she had been like a sister to her, but Wally was somewhere near. Rose was lost, Wally might be able to be saved.

Wonder Woman asked one last question.

"Where is the entrance to your base?"

Rose pointed to a gnarled tree.

"Press the projecting knot of on the left."

So they did that. Part of the "bark" opened up, and it revealed a stairway that kept on going down.

Robin snickered to himself.

"The Pit of Despair," he whispered menacingly.

[A/N: That is a line from the movie "The Princess Bride". There is a secret place found under a tree in it called the Pit of Despair, and it's said in a really creepy voice that Robin was trying to mimic. Write "The Impressive Clergyman rules!" if you are a Princess Bride fan inside your review! Random. I know. It's what I do best.]

They walked single file down the steps, Batman going first to remove any traps. Eventually they reached the bottom of the stairway. There was a corridor that made it's way to the left, and they followed it. They came to a wide, spacious room where there was a man standing on front of a huge computer. He turned around, and Robin saw his strange oval mask that was divided in two. Slade; The man that dared to take his friend.

"Hello, Robin. I was expecting you."

Robin gasped slightly but then squinted his eyes suspiciously under his mask.

"It's not me you need to worry about. I hope you don't mind that I brought friends."

"Oh. You mean the Justice League? Easily disposed of. It's you I want."

Robin's mouth firmed into a line from this disconcerting speech. Why would Slade want the sidekick when he could have a League member? Robin didn't know, and he didn't care. He saw all of the others pull out their weapons, and he did the same.

Flash took on a fighting stance.

"Where's Kid Flash?"

Slade sounded amused.

"Oh. That pathetic little teenager? He's over there."

Slade pointed to a corner where everyone saw a boy crumpled on the ground. Wally was so still that nobody could tell if he was unconscious or dead.

"Wally!" Flash was at the boy's side in an instant, checking his pulse and breathing. He rushed around checking for clues of Kid Flash's life. After a while he sighed in relief.

"He's alive, but hardly. He has a broken ankle, and he's having a hard time breathing, which means a couple of his ribs are probably broken too."

Robin's worry suddenly shifted to anger, and he snarled at Slade who had been watching the scene with apparent amusement. He stepped a little closer to the villain.

"You hurt him."

"Yes, Robin. I hurt him. But it was because I wanted you."

Slade swiftly took Robin in a choke hold and put a gun to his head. All of it was done so fast that nobody could respond quickly enough, as Flash was too traumatized to do anything but hold Wally carefully.

Batman took a step forward, and Slade pushed the gun even deeper into Robin's head and sneered confidently at him.

"Get any closer, and your precious Dick Grayson dies."

Flash moved Wally into Green Arrow's arms. He took a stance, ready to run. Slade only laughed, amused.

"Are you fast enough, Barry Allen? You have one chance, I have a hundred. You have 30 feet to go, I have ONE _FINGER_." He tightened on the trigger.

Barry hesitated and then stepped back a few paces. The tension in the room increased.

"Leave now," Slade smiled behind his mask, pleased. "You can take the young speedster, but I'll keep the bird."

Batman opened his mouth to protest, but Slade didn't allow it.

"This is not open for debate. You leave now, or else your sidekick dies."

Batman, the greatest detective alive, actually looked clueless. Robin looked at his mentor.

"Wally," the Boy Wonder mouthed the word, and he knew Batman saw. The Dark Knight sighed, and his shoulders hung a little as he cautiously stepped backwards. The whole Justice League left Robin and Slade alone.

And they stood.

—

**Thanks for reading! Yes, I stopped at a cliffhanger. Torture. I know, but...TOO BAD! HEHE!**

**Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M. (try turning that into a song, it's really fun).**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past and still continues to do so. It means a lot. Thanks.**


	16. Sit, Dog, Sit

**Thanks to everybody for your support! Yay! You guys are the best! Please don't hate me for making Wonder Girl into Ravager. I just came up with the idea one day, and I couldn't resist… It was just too unpredictable, which is the theme of this FanFiction.**

******Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M(It Only Takes Five Minutes At Most)! And it makes me SO happy! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**

**New chapter. You guys were all so eager to get the new chapter out, after that cliffhanger. Since I'm not much of a fan of FanFiction torture, I got it out quick!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I am so happy! Sometimes I have to suppress the certain sound from coming from my mouth in public. It's really weird. It's like a mix between a squeal and high-pitched moan. Maybe I could call it a drawn out whimper…..?**

* * *

And they stood. Robin didn't know how long he was there, with the gun up to his head. After a while, Robin started to ache from being in the same position for so long. He felt his legs weakening, but Slade immediately cuffed the boy across the head and put the gun back. After what Robin assumed to be hours, Slade finally removed the gun without putting it away. He pushed Robin away roughly, and the boy stumbled, his legs still stiff from holding still for so long. Robin knew that stretching out his cramping legs would make him look weak in Slade's eye, but he still only hardly suppressed the strong desire to.

"Come here, Dick," Slade said calmly.

Robin looked over his shoulder and peered at Slade.

"As long as I wear this mask, I am Robin."

Robin saw through Slade's mask his eye squint, amused. Robin started blushing, which only served to confuse him even more. He didn't know why he cared what the villain thought of him so much. He never felt this way with Superboy, or even _Ravager..._

"The name Robin is only a petty mask for you to hide behind. I will _not_ tolerate it," Slade took the corner of Robin's mask into his thumb and forefinger and peeled it off slowly. Robin stiffened as his eyes were exposed to Slade's discretion. Slade chuckled deeply as he watched Robin's discomfort.

"Now you're Dick Grayson."

"Hypocrite," Dick sneered at the man in front of him. "You accuse me of hiding behind a mask, yet you hold down yours."

"That's because you are the conquered, and things go my way. And besides," Slade tilted his head to the side. "Do you _really_ want to see behind mine?"

Robin stiffened, and the former Deathstroke chuckled deeply.

"I didn't think so..."

There was silence as Slade walked around Robin, examining him with cold calculation. This went on for a while until he put his forearm up to his mouth.

"Ravager," he said into his wrist. "Come down. I need you..."

"Yes, father," Rose's voice responded.

Slade looked at Robin who was standing stiffly and looking down at the ground. He smiled behind the mask and walked really close to the boy, just to see his his reaction, which was a spasm of stiffening. Slade, for some reason, seemed to be taking a huge amount of amusement from Robin's discomfort.

"Dick," he said, and the boy shuddered. "Are you ready to duel? Of course, when I ask you, you _really_ don't have a choice. What, Dick, do you say back to me?"

"Yes, sir," Robin had said those respectful words so many times before to many different teachers, but this time it was supposed to be meant submissively, and he was embarrassed. He started to blush again.

Ravager came into the room, apparently totally recovered from their last encounter. She beamed with pleasure to see that her last conqueror was now defeated and in the hands of her father.

"Father. I see that this little brat is now your prisoner. Shall I have the honor?"

"Patience, my daughter. I am still unpleased with your... _failure_ earlier." Ravager lowered her head in submission. "You would do well to be silent."

Slade grasped Robin's shoulder roughly and shoved it over to Ravager. She took out her chain, and Robin knew what he was expected to do; fight.

Robin drew out his staff to in front of himself. He pressed his back knee down, ready to launch himself forward. Ravager thought that this was his plan,.and she swung her chain. But Robin surprised her by dropping to the ground in a split second instead, and shoved himself headlong into her legs. She buckled over and collapsed on the top of him. Robin tried to gain the advantage of being on top, and for a second he had succeeded. But Ravager was stronger than he was, and she eventually gained the upper hand. She grinned at the boy underneath her and taunted him.

"You're not as good under pressure, _are_ you? It seems that without your mask..." she smiled, purposefully glancing at his eyes. "It seems that without your mask, you're not much of a threat."

"Thanks," said Robin. "I needed a pep-talk. Anger always gave me strength." And Robin pulled in his legs and launched the former Wonder Girl back several yards.

Slade laughed.

"I had told you to stay silent, my daughter."

His laughed died in his mouth when he saw that Robin wasn't going to stop with only knocking Ravager out. Robin was out to finish it.

Dick held his staff firmly in both hands. He drew an over cutting line with it, and it whistled as it came to Ravager's skull...

Electricity surged through Dick's body as Slade pressed a button on a device in his hand. Slade had implanted a shocking device on Robin when he cuffed him over the head. Robin dropped to the ground, and his staff clattered as it fell ownerless. He seethed with pain. There was never a time when the pain abated. In fact, it seemed intensify with each breath he took. He hadn't known his capacity for pain until now...

Slade let his finger off of the button. He looked at his daughter.

"Get out of here now."

Ravager, still stunned, scrambled up and rushed out of the room. Slade walked over to where Robin was, who had worked himself up to his hands and knees.

"Dick," was all he said.

Robin growled and looked at Slade in the eye. Slade only shook his head and made a tsking sound.

"Dick, only animals growl. But if you _insist_, I can make you my obedient pet. Would you like to be my pet, boy? Would you?" Slade chuckled deeply at the spiteful glare that Robin directed at him. "Of course, when I ask you, you _really_ don't have a choice. Now what should I call you? How about Dickie? That seems appropriate..."

Robin tried to stand, but his legs faltered, and he toppled over. Slade laughed.

"_Sit_, dog, _sit_."

"I am not a dog."

"Now, _Dickie_. Remember to be respectful to your master. _Speak_, dog. You will call me 'master'."

Robin hesitated.

"Yes... master."

"Good boy," Slade laughed outright, patting Robin on the head. "Now, heel. I'll take you to where you will be staying for the rest of your life..."

* * *

**Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M.!**

**Note: The next chapter Wally admits his love for Starfire…..**

**(Cliffhanger torture).**

**||| IT ONLY TAKES FIVE MINUTES AT MOST |||**


	17. Beware and Be Wary

**AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! WALLY ADMITS HIS LOVE FOR STARFIRE! Thanks for being so patient, CUZ I AM NOT! **

**I probably should abbreviate the words "Suppressing a Drawn Ouy Whimper". I use it so much... S.A.D.O.W.**

**And the words "Suppressing a High-Pitched Moan". S.A.H.P.M. (That could also mean "Such a Heavenly Private Mail")**

**And the words "Suppressing A Mixture Between a Squeal and a High Pitched Moan (That Could Also be Called a Drawn Out Whimper)"... Uhhhh... S.A.M.B.A.S.A.A.H.P.M.(T.C.A.B.C.A.D.O.W.) **

**Jade Pulse: Thanks SO much for the follows and favorites and REVIEW?! Honestly tho, you rule too, right back at YOU. (;! You made my awesome day even better! Thanks again. **

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: Thanks SO much for the favorite! You Rule!**

**MrInyo: Thanks for the follow! That made me SO happy! Whoa. He's APPARENTLY from Britain? Okay. That's cool. I am American, if you couldn't tell already... (;**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the follow and review! Reviews are TOTALLY the best! EVERYONE READ THE LAST SENTENCE I WROTE!**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing (formerly known as Anakinskywalkergo): Thanks for the review! CHECK THIS OUT!**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for the REVIEW! CHECK THIS OUT TOO!**

**Maypl Bougher: YOUR REVIEWS ROCK TOO!**

**Jade (guest): I wont post this person's review because it has a bad word in it, but THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Mireilles3: Thanks for the review! Thanks also for the reminder about the shocking device. i had forgotten to tell everyone when Robin got it. Updated!**

**Vanarian: Thanths fthor the rethvieuuw.. the impwessithv cwewrthgymane weawui doeths wuwaue. Translation: Thanks for the review... the impressive clergyman really does rule. Update, as requested. (:**

**Back to the story!**

Wally opened his eyes slowly. His body was weak, so weak, and everything ached. A knifelike pain went through his left ankle anytime he shifted it, and he underwent the same agony when he moved his right shoulder or hip. People were scrambling around with some type of objective, but Wally was too fatigued to care. Instead he dozed, lingering somewhere in between consciousness and slumber. For some reason he was fascinated with watching a tiny green light blink on and off, on and off, on and off... Wally absently thought it reminded him of Starfire's bright green starbolts. He hoped that she was okay...

Somewhere in his foggy head he registered a certain face looking at him.

"_Uncle Barry_," Wally whispered, and the Flash rushed to the boy's side.

"Uncle Barry. What happened?" Kid Flash looked at his mentor questioningly.

"You were tortured by Slade," Barry frowned, taking Wally's hand in his own and squeezing it comfortingly. "But you're safe now. We're on the jet back to America, and we're about to deal with your injuries. It's going to hurt. Would you like us to give you some painkiller? You won't feel everything as much, and you may actually fall asleep…"

Wally shook his head wearily.

"I want to stay with you... to see you…"

Barry nodded and smiled weakly.

"Okay. Just let me pull this chair over…"

Wally didn't notice that whenever Barry picked up the chair, he also retrieved the painkiller anyway. When Wally closed his eyes, expecting excruciating pain to come from his injuries, all he felt was the sharp prick if a needle in his neck…

Wally instantly turned his face to over to Barry, the look of unbelief written on it. But the incredulity soon gave way to an insuppressible desire to melt into his bed, and then to never wake up ever again.

"Barry," Wally breathed. "You owe me a favor."

Barry smiled.

"Yes. _Anything_."

"Tell Starfire that I like her... a _lot_. Tell her to _never_ forget me. Tell Starfire that I- that- that I- I-" Wally seemed to be struggling with the last word as much as he was with staying alert.

"Love her?" Barry smiled warmly, but there was a sense of regret in his eyes. He had known that this was coming…

Wally hesitated before nodding wearily.

"I may not live to tell her..."

"Oh _no_..." Barry moaned, took the chair, and started to brush Wally's damp red hair out of his dispirited face. Barry mentally reprimanded himself for letting Wally think of such a thing...

"No, no, no, no, no... You _aren't_ gonna die. You are _too strong_. As for Starfire... That's something _you_ need to tell her _yourself._"

"But you _promised_..."

"Sorry, but that's a favor that I can't give."

Wally nodded, but the Flash wasn't sure if he was agreeing or if he had succumbed to his drowsiness at last. The later was proved when a soft snoring escaped from the teen, and Barry smiled one last time before moving the chair away and beginning the operation...

Bruce sat in front of the BatComputer with his head in his hands. Even though he still wore his uniform, he had removed his cowl. Batman was never the one to give into stress, which was the reason for removing it. He still needed a chance to take in what happened. He needed a chance to be Bruce Wayne, the caring father of Dick Grayson...

He couldn't believe he had let Slade win Dick that easily. His attachment to others had never gotten in the way of taking down those who needed to. He knew that his teammates were always willing to give their life if it was for the greater good. So _why_, then, did Batman give in to Slade?

That was what the hard and callous vigilante, Batman, was asking. Batman didn't understand why he had been so unwilling to give _one_ life when it could potentially save _hundreds_ in the future. _Heck! _ Thought Batman. _He could have killed Robin anyway! Why didn't I just let him die for the better good? He was willing!_

But the other side of him, Bruce Wayne, knew that he couldn't just let Robin fly away. He had never known how much a smile could do to change him, how much that "angel" really lifted him up. Before Bruce had met Dick, his life was dedicated to being productive. It was lonely and dull, but that was a price he was willing to pay if it meant the world was a better place. Before Bruce met Dick, though he didn't know it, he was tired. Batman, the restless hero of the night, the hero that never stopped fighting, was _tired_. Until Robin flew into his life. Though Dick was very wise and mature for his age (_most of the time_, Bruce thought) there was always a natural sense of ease, a pure and honest grasp of reality. And there was a shard of wisdom the boy had always treasured; his smile could _really_ save lives. The Boy Wonder really _had_ done wonders; he had shaken some life into the assumingly dull and lifeless Batman.

"And that's why I'm going to return his devotion," said Bruce standing up urgently and speaking with a new determination. "Dick, I _love_ you and I care for you. And those who stand in the way of those I care for, beware and _be wary_, or else you'll _get_ taken care of..."

* * *

**DaddyBats is starting to show through, it seems. The last part was for those that were surprised by how easily Batman gave up Robin. I know you guys were a little put off with Batman giving up (though I'm sure you wanted him to, anyway. Slade and Robin alone always make a good scene.), so here you go! Reason and everything! (: !**

**Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M.! S.A.D.O.W!**

**AND EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE SIX SECRET SUBJECT! I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE READING THIS, BUT ONLY 3 PEOPLE HAVE ANSWERED! Thank you for your patience, BECAUSE I AM RUNNING OUT OF IT! RIGHT NOW!**

**Just kidding. LOL. (;! I hope you enjoyed. You guys really are the best. I am just being really weird again. Really Appel Bougher's being weird? Wow. So NOT impressed.**


	18. The Mind-Game

**Hey everybody! I'll just state the obvious! I have a new chapter out! Happy Birthday! Merry Christmas! Happy Tax Day! Whatever holiday you are celebrating, I hope this chapter does your day justice! Except for tax day. That sounds boring...**

**WARNING: DON'T HATE ME (again)! I AM TRYING A VERY SPECIALIZED FORMAT WITH CERTAIN PARAGRAPHS IN THIS CHAPTER! It should make sense. It is actually really simple. I am just playing with the different ways you can think, literally. Hehe. **

**MarissaKeye: Thanks SO much for your follows and favorites! HAPPY WRITER. VERY MUCH SO.**

**TheImaginativeFox:**

**Number 1. Your name is awesome. Don't ever change it.**

**Number 2. Thanks for your review! I am glad that you take the time to read my story and tell me how it's going. SHE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER REVIEW MY STORY...EVER!**

**Number 3. Thanks SO much for mentioning my story in your story "Trapped in Time" (hehe. I found a way to squeeze your story name in.) EVERYBODY READ HER STORY! It is so freaking cute... I mean, what can go wrong with a toddler Beast Boy and a toddler Raven? Alot, obviously. Alot of things can go wrong with toddlers... Find out what I am talking about and read her story...**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing (previously known as Anakinskywalkergo): Thanks for the review! I am really glad you think that my story is "epic". I would never have thought of that word to explain my story. I was thinking of my story as "original", but not epic. But hey, I'll take it! (: ! J-M-N and I have been getting a little closer through our... DIFFERENT private message conversations... We are finding out how much alike we really are... Hehe. What are we talking about? If you do chores just for the excuse of going around the house and pretending, and if you do something called "gasp-whispering", we'll let you in on the conversation... (;**

**abbie (guest): THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, MY FRIEND! *winks* My best friend read my story for me. She wrote reviews and everything! She's so nice. B.F.F. (Do I really have to tell you what that means as well?) S.A.D.O.W...**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the review! I am assuming you said "Aw!" from all of the sweet parental stuff that was in the last chapter . Thanks again!**

**Th3Flash: Thanks for the review! Yes. I will have more Wally, and there WILL be a couple chapters dedicated wholly to him (one of them being him and Starfire, of course). Wally is one of my favorite characters, and even if you hadn't asked for more Wally, I would have done more of him anyway. Thanks!**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the review! You guys are the best with support! I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last! Thanks again!**

**Jade (guest): Well, since you are "dying" to get the next chapter out, I guess I'll have to... AND BECAUSE YOU SAID PLEASE! YOU ARE A VERY WELL MANNERED GUEST! YOU ARE AWESOME! Okay. Calming down. Anyway, thanks (returning the good manners). And yes. Wally liking Starfire IS kind of unpredictable, but that's kind of what I am aiming for. In a good way.**

**Guest (guest, obviously): I think that saying "Do more!" exactly ... let's see... 72 + 23 = … 95 times SHOULD get the point across. I am so emphatic that you are emphatic! As for your reviews, "Do more!" × sideways 8! HAHA! BEAT THAT!**

**Anyways, DON'T HATE ME! Let me know if you liked this chapter. And here. Let me give you a choice. Let me know if it was mind-blowing or if it was like "Eh.".**

**Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer Dude: You need to disclaim the stupid story.**

**Me: My story is NOT stupid.**

**Disclaimer Dude: Wah wah wah! Don't be so sensitive.**

**Me: Don't be so immature. *sticks out tongue* I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice or Batman or Green Lantern or the Justice League. There *wipes imaginary sweat of brow*. I said it. That was the 57th hardest thing I have ever done in my life...**

* * *

3 days. 3 days under Slade. 3 days of living in complete fear of what humiliation Slade would put him through next. Robin lay on the ground in the corner of the spacious room, trying to keep awake. Slade hadn't allowed Robin a room or even a bed to lay in, saying that his "pet" didn't require any privacy. And besides, Slade had added. He needed to keep his eye on him anyway.

Though Robin looked like he was asleep, he knew better. He only allowed himself a few hours of rest, and even then, to only be half asleep. Last time he had let his guard down to get a couple hours of real rest, Slade had found him that way. In the end, Robin was left with a broken wrist.

But the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. All throughout the day, Robin would find himself start to break down, only to be further sabatoged by Slade. Robin had no choice but to move on, but he was starting to fall apart. He was starting to feel... broken.

And that scared him. He had always prided himself with his strong will. I will bend, but I will not break, he kept on saying to himself. But then, some things can be broken when they're bent...

Slade walked into the room, apparently thinking about the ways he could possibly make "Dickie's" day more miserable. He opened the wonderful day with a solid kick in Robin's ribs.

"Wake up, Dickie. Time for another day of training."

Robin scowled at Slade, pulling himself up to a kneeling position.

"I... am... Robin," he panted slightly.

"Now, Dickie. I thought we went over this," Slade mocked over the exhausted boy. "We took your mask. We took your uniform..." He looked over the new uniform that Robin wore; the apprentice uniform. Robin also wore a band around his wrist; a high-tech tracker that exploded if it was removed without entering a password in first. Robin had fought like fury to keep it off of himself, knowing that once it was on, it would never come off again. It had taken more strength and intellect to force it on him than Slade had originally predicted. Slade was secretly impressed with the boy, even if the boy's attempts were petty in his eye. This young sidekick, when determined, was harder to deal with than most Professionals...

"What is left of your Robin, then? Everything that made you Robin is gone. Robin. Is. Dead. You are now Dickie until I say differently, the obediant and submissive apprentice of Slade. You should be honored to be called Dickie. I used to have a dog called by that name, and he was the best dog I ever had..."

"Shut up!" Robin's voice shook with humiliation. "I am not a dog!"

Slade laughed behind his mask, but then took Robin's collar in his fist and pulled him up to meet his eye.

"Then prove it."

Robin gasped and then lowered his eyes. Slade chuckled deeply and then turned away.

"That's what I thought."

That's what I wanted you to think, Robin smiled slyly to himself. He swung his foot across Slade's head in a forceful kick, and Slade's body leaned over from the impact.

"Then you thought wrong," Robin back lashed, letting his anger empower him.

Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Good, Robin," he said. Robin gave a start when he realized that Slade had actually said his name. It was all a game, a game that Slade wanted him to play. Robin smiled; he didn't intend to lose.

"I don't intend to lose either," Slade replied, as if he had read his thoughts. Robin widened his eyes in surprise, then realization. _Crap_, he thought. _Slade's telepathic._

"Yes, Robin. I am," Slade proved his suspicions, and Robin shook his head and moaned. "My physical attacks will be the least of your problems. It seems that your 'element of surprise' will not serve you anymore. I know everything that you think of. And I mean everything..."

Robin paled for a second, but he saw a flaw in Slade's proclamation.

"Then why did you let me kick you in the head?" Robin challenged cooly. "If you knew all that I was thinking, you would have known that it was an act. I suppose that was your plan?"

[A/N: Yes! Point for Robin!]

Slade laughed, amused.

"I have a reason for doing all that I do. It's all a game, Robin. It's all a game where you try to get your opponent to do what you want them to."

Robin scowled.

"But I'm not playing. I will _never_ do what you want."

"But Robin," Slade talked to Robin like he would to a toddler who never understood anything. "You already are."

[A/N: Boo! Point for Slade. Sorry guys.]

Robin gave a start. He was playing Slade's game. By defying Slade, he was actually coresponding with him. It was all so confusing. Robin didn't know if he wanted him to be his pet, or if he wanted him to fight back. He didn't know if he was supposed to figure all of this mess out, or if he was supposed to take it mindlessly. He didn't even know if he was supposed to ignore the fact that Slade could hear all of his thoughts, or if he was supposed to agknowledge his presence. Heck! He didn't even know if he was supposed to be confused, or if Slade wanted him to stay calm to be a worthy opponent. Robin didn't understand. No matter what he did, it would somehow give Slade an advantage. Why? Because Slade could read his mind. He could manipulate him to do whatever he wanted him to. The only way to solve that was by mixing up the way he thought. To make his thoughts work in a different way. To think in pictures and_ feelings_, not words.

Robin closed his eyes.

Robin thought of the stars in a summer's night. He felt energy radiate from them, yet they were soothing and gentle. _Summer's night._

Slade looked shocked for a second from Robin's sudden change of demeanor. He reminded Robin of a picture of a blind man. Searching but never finding. _Blind man._

Robin thought of a heron arching it's neck in the reeds, pressing them with back with it's wings. He swayed to get closer to his enemy. _ Heron in the reeds._

He thought of striking a match and revealing it to the world before holding it close to himself. Robin snatched Slade's hand and brought it around himself, twisting Slade around so that he was in a choke hold. _Match alight._

But the flames burned hotter and hotter as they neared his fingers. Slade struggled and soon would trouble him. _ Nearing flame._

Robin blew out the flame with a puff of breath, and the flame flickered before going out. Slade was pushed away and he staggered before recovering himself. _Dying breath._

Robin thought of pulling in a torrent of water, of the weight pushing and pulling him. He threw himself out to grab a staff. _Wave in motion_.

He thought of old rickety wagon wheels clattering on rocky pavement. He spun his staff at a very impressive speed and neared Slade step by step. _Old wheels._

But sticks and rocks to large for the wheels stood in the way, jolting the wagon and causing it falter. Slade stuck his hand into the spinning staff, making it slow down noticably. _Hindering in design._

But the wagon reached a ramp, and it arced through the air. It was flying. Robin spun around and shifted his staff so that the obstruction of Slade's hand was no longer there. _ Over-arc._

Robin then thought of a pianist, pummeling the keys of a piano in a very quick tempo. Chords were struck with intensity. Robin thrust and swung his staff in countless many different directions, even sqeezing in a few puches and kicks. Slade took a few steps back, caught off gaurd by the teen's aproach. _Breathtaking sounds._

Robin thought of a guitar strumming a Spanish tune with valor. Robin swung his legs underneath Slade and tripped him. _Valorous heart._

Robin thought of a quiet night in the woods. But a terrifying scream sounded, disrupting the silence. Slade recollected himself, but Robin threw himself on top of him. _Terror in the night. Scream in the night._

Robin thought of a mountain, trembling and threatening to bury him underneath the crushing rubble. Slade collected himself and pulled himself in to strike out at Robin. Heavy rasping came from both of the competitors, but Slade was larger and more threatening. _ Trembling mountain._

Robin thought of a wasp humming in self-achievement. The wasp neared his neck, preparing to sting. Slade rolled on top of Robin, pulling out a dagger and inching it closer to his neck. _ Anticipating wasp._

The wasp launched it's attack, but Robin swiped it away. The wasp hit the ground, reduced to a twitching and flopping shell, clinging on to life. Slade thrust the dagger at Robin's throat, but Robin shrugged it away and launched Slade away. Robin stood up quickly and peered over at his enemy. He was groaning and struggling to get up. _Dying wasp._

Robin thought of nearing the wasp and crushing it under his foot. He walked over, lifting the staff over his head...

_Blind man._

_Dead wasp._

_Wasp or man? Wasp or man?_

_Mercy?_

Robin stopped at the peak of lifting his staff. He saw Slade still struggling to stand, still very, very surprised by Robin's new technique. Robin saw a blind man, searching, but never finding. There, but never present. Kept company, but always alone. _ Blind man._

Robin thought of an imprisoned man chaining himself to a free man. He thought of the imprisoned man betraying them both so that the the free man wanted to wanted to be alone. Robin took a metal band from underneath a glass case in front of the computer. It was a bracelet of the same technology as the one he wore on his own wrist. He put it on Slade and entered a certain password that could be thought of in a way only he knew connected...

_June and August, the one in between, the middle after the first and before the last, and the one that's after that._

Slade looked at Robin, stunned that he couldn't find a way around what Robin wanted.

_Depending frenemies._

Robin remembered his "password", but then let go of his mixed up mind set. He looked at Slade very seriously.

"You enter the password for this..." Robin held his wrist in front of Slade's eye and shook it a little bit. "And I enter the password for yours. It's simple, Slade. You know I'm telling the truth. Don't overthink it. This game was a _mind_-game, and I won."

Slade was silent for a few seconds, which showed how he tried to think about a way out anyway. But it was true. There was no simple way out of the problem, and Slade stood up, grunting slightly. Robin realized, with surprise, that he had probably broken the former Deathstroke's leg. Slade took firmly took Robin's wrist in his fist and punched in a few numbers. The band fell off, and before Slade could do anything unpredictable, Robin decided to knock Slade out. He collapsed and Robin could have left alone, but he had made a deal, and he didn't intend to break it. He pressed the numbers "6-8-7-6-7", and Slade's band snapped off.

[A/N: If you got the code and you understand where the password came from, let me know in the review, okay?]

"Robin," a voice sounded from the corridor behind the boy, echoing. Robin spun around, ready to attack the intruder, but almost cryed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Bruce," Dick's voice shook. "You're here."

Batman smiled and strode over to his sidekick's side. He took his son in a crushing embrace, and Robin returned the hug almost as strongly. But Robin's strength left him,.and before he knew it, Bruce's hug was turned into an aid. Bruce was struggling to hold him up lest he fall.

"Why didn't you help me?" Asked Robin.

"Because I didn't have the slightest idea of what you were doing. Whatever you were trying out was something I couldn't help you with. And besides, you had that all under control..."

And so Batman lifted Robin into his arms and carried the exhausted boy back to the jet.

But Robin started to struggle weakly in his arms.

"Robin. What are you doing? You need to relax!" Said Batman, trying to suppress the boy and keep him from falling out of his arms all at the same time.

"Slade," Robin said bitterly, hissing. "Slade'll be back if we don't take care of him. Next time he won't stop with torture and humiliation. He'll go for the kill. He knows that I know his weakness."

Batman sighed and mentally wondered if he was like this after every battle. He looked at Robin in the eyes.

"Stop."

Robin froze and knew that this was where he needed to stop struggling and obey.

"Yes, sir."

Bruce sighed, understanding Robin's reluctance to leave another criminal out of prison, but he also knew that it was more important to get his sidekick back to safety. He smiled at his son and carried him back to the jet to get him home.

And one more picture flashed through Robin's head before falling asleep in Bruce's arms.

_Loving father._

**Okay. How was it? Was it mind-blowing or was it just like "Eh."? I really want to hear what you think.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE SIX SECRET TOPICS ARE! I NEED ANSWERS! PLEASE! I EVEN SAID "PLEASE"! PLEASE! POR FAVOR! I WANT! YO QUIERO! QUIERO! Please, oh please! I am begging you! Please do the IT thing now. It doesn't take long...**


	19. Sunday is a Day of Rest

**Sorry everybody! Short chapter. But I am really just glad that I am getting these out at all! I am gonna be SO busy. I am starting a ballet summer intensive where I am going to be dancing ALL DAY for all of the weekdays, and half of Saturday. I am also really nervous because this is my first time away from my family and living in dorms. I am so freaked out, BUT EXCITED AT THE SAME TIME! I AM GOING TO DANCE ALL DAY! **

**ChaosShadow12: Thanks SO freaking much for the favorites. It made me HAPPY!**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! A lot. A lot, a lot.**

**Th3Flash: Thanks for the review! Cuanto yo gusto! Here's a Kid Flash chapter for you! Everybody! He's from the United Arab Emirates! Even though it says that he's from America…**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the review! Thank ya'. Thank ya'.**

**Tree-Bougher Teamwork: Thanks for the review, sis'. I miss ya'.**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: Thanks for the review. But no. I will not let you take Slade captive. I still need him for the story, and after THAT he is going to prison! Bad Slade! Naughty Slade! No treat for you, Slade!**

**Guest (guest, obviously): Hey. Can I make a request? Can you change your name to something like "The Best Repetitive Guest"? I am sure that whatever you name yourself, I will know it's you, because you repeat the same awesome compliment over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Thanks! About the "Please do more!"s, you said it…(please be right! Crossing my fingers…)...336 times! Thanks again! But still, my infinity "Do more!"s beat yours! Hehe.**

**Robin: But he said "PLEASE do more!" 336 polite requests beat infinite blunt ones any day.**

**Me: Snap! Thanks again!**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing (accidentally entered as a guest in the review): Thanks for the review! I am glad that you still like it!**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the review! Yes, Slade being telepathic IS unpredictable' which is what I want. But there ARE some versions of him where he is. He is a super-soldier, which means that he is faster, stronger and smarter, and sometimes with telepathy. He's like Captain America' except WAY cooler and with a less dorky outfit. Sorry Cap, just being honest.**

**Captain America: Honesty is something all should treasure. The rest is a bunch of gobbledygook lingo.**

**Me: So you agree? You think Slade is cooler than you?**

**Cap: Don't push your luck, shortie.**

**Me: But you used to be short too. And weak.**

**Cap: *wince* *wince* Sometimes honesty hurts… But you need to keep on… no matter what. Because we are…**

**Me: While Cap rambles on with his long and eloquent speech, let's get to business. I do not own Teen Titans or Green Lantern or Young Justice or the Justice League or Captain America here. So there.**

**Captain America: Honesty is something to treasure.**

**Me: How about this. I'll be honest and tell you that you are a Marvel character, and that you need to scram. Find some DC Comics-Marvel crossover to sabotage. Leave us Teen Titans fans alone. Anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

Wally took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a recovery room, and he was laying on his back in a very uncomfortable bed. At first he jumped when he saw that unfamiliar, but he let his body relax back into the solid bed when he saw his Uncle Barry half-asleep in a seat nearby. He was holding a clipboard, and it dangled upside-down as his arm was sprawled over the chair arm. Wally cocked his head a little so that he could read upside-down what seemed to be a piece of paper that was attached to the clipboard. It seemed to be notes on Wally's status and how he was recovering. Wally started to read whatever Barry's atrocious handwriting allowed:

Patient: _Wally West_

Date: _Sunday, July 24, 2016_

Health Status: _Better than Friday, but still bad._

Head: _Suffering from extreme electric shock._ _Suffering from a minor concussion. Bruised cheekbone._

Arms: _Right arm dislocated from shoulder. Left wrist sprained. Suffering from extreme electric shock._

Upper and Lower Body: _Suffering from extreme electric shock. 1 broken rib, 3 fractured, 3 bruised. Bruised collarbone._

Legs: _Suffering from extreme electric shock. Right leg dislocated from hip. Left ankle broken-_

Wally was mortified. His leg ankle was _broken_? As in... not-being-able-to-run broken? As in... not-being-able-to-compete-in-the-Annual-Superhero-Assessments-even-though-your-best-topic-is-Speed-and-you-feel-like-you-are-gonna-die-because-you-are-stuck-in-bed-when-you-normally-could-have-been-anywhere-else-in-the-world-in-the-blink-of-an-eye-but-you-CAN'T-because-your-stupid-ankle-IS-BROKEN-(!) broken? Wally accidentally let a gasp escape, and Barry woke up, and he saw how Wally was starting to panic.

"Wally! Calm down, calm down!" Barry stood and gently pressed his palms onto Wally's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Wally took a huge breath before blurting out everything that he was thinking, which, naturally, was a lot.

"WhattheheckisgoingomareweokayorareweindangerweAREindangeraren'tweifIdidn'thaveabrokenankleIwouldhelpkickSlade'sbutBUTIHAVEABROKENANKLEhowtheHECKamIgoingtocompeteintheAnnualSuperheroAssessmentsifIt'sBROKENdoIhaveaquickrecoverytogowithmyfastmetabolismbutIguessthatwouldn'tmatterbecauseoSLADEisRobinokayPLEASEtellmehe'sokayIDON'TSEEHIMANYWHEREifSladegothimhe'sadeadmanbecausewhenIrecoveriamgoingtogivehimanEARLYGRAVEyoustillhaven'ttoldmeifIhavequickrecoverypleaseanswermeUncleBarryIneedtoknowwhereRobinisISHEOKAY-"

Barry watched as Wally went from shaking to quivering, and then from quivering to vibrating. Wally cut himself off when he literally felltl through the bed and onto the floor.

"Wally! Are you okay?"

"Whoohoo! I did it! I did it! I vibrated through the hospital cot, baby!" Wally voice sounded muffled from underneath the bed.

Barry shook his head and beamed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

Wally had always tried so hard to vibrate through solid objects, but he was never quite fast enough, as his superpowers were more limited than the Flash's. Sometimes Wally would try to vibrate through a brick wall, only to end up smacking into it face first. This had happened numerous times before, and it no longer surprised anyone when they heard an "Oof!" and then to have Wally come around the corner with a bloody nose and such. Anytime that happened, everyone only shook their head and answered tiredly, "There goes Kid Flash, trying to sprint through the solid brick wall again." What Wally had just done was a huge achievement for him.

Barry strode over to the cot and knelt, holding out his hand for Wally to grab. "Here. Let me help you out."

Wally took his mentor's hand delicately, favoring his dislocated shoulder, and he was dragged out. He stood unsteadily, precariously balancing himself on his two feet. He found that his left foot was almost healed and that it almost didn't hurt. He tried to take a single step, but Barry barred the way with his arm.

"Yes. You do have quick recovery, but not that quick. It'll be several days before you can walk around, let alone run actively-"

"Several days!" Wally looked flabbergasted, and he started to flip out again. "But by then, TASA will be as good as gone! Iwon'tbeableto-"

"Wally. Stop." Barry looked at Wally straight in the eye, and the protege knew that the Flash wasn't the one to ne messed with at that moment. Wally swallowed nervously and looked back at his uncle meekly.

"Oh, 'kay."

Barry sighed and carefully guided Wally back to the bed. When Wally was settled and sitting up, Barry pulled up the chair so that he could sit across from his nephew. He clasped his hands and leaned forwards in the seat, starting to speak.

"I know that the Annual Superhero Assessments are coming up. And I just want to say that I DO NOT recommend you racing. But I am not going to force you to be on the side. I am giving you a choice. Your injury is far enough along for me to... consider letting you compete. Like I said before, I do not recommend it, but it all is up to you," Barry had a stare-down with Wally for a few seconds. Wally kept it up for a short amount of time, but being the super-hyper-active kid he was, he soon lost interest. He began to rapidly tap the metal bed frame. Barry spoke again.

"Are you going to compete?"

Wally grinned at his mentor.

"Why are you even asking me? You know what I am going to say."

Barry still smiled, but he sighed as well.

"It's okay to hope, right? Okay then. You can compete. But if anything happens, anything at all, you're out!" Barry laughed, but Wally percieved the warning in his demeanor. But, as usual, that didn't hold his attention for long, and so he entertained himself by being a pain.

"This is gonna be a joy," he said restlessly. "How 'bout today? Can I get up today? 'Cuz I'd reeeaally like to get up today."

Barry snickered.

"No. Not today. Tomorrow is Monday, when TASA begins. I want to make sure your ankle is fully healed. STAY IN BED."

Wally grumbled under his breath.

"Sunday!" He whined. "Why did you have to be the day of rest!"

Barry chuckled and left the room. Wow, he thought. That was easier than I expected. I was figuring I'd have to use the painkiller again. At least he didn't find out about Robin's condition...

* * *

**One last thing. Everyone, please do not cuss in your reviews. I get somewhat disturbed when I read them, and it really bums me out when I don't enjoy even the SLIGHTEST thing about a review. I also would like to keep the reviews as clean as the story. Thanks!**

**8)**

**^^ Hey look! It's Robin!**

**Robin: Hey! That looks nothing like me!**

**Me: IDK (I don't kare. Lol.)! Please review! Thanks SO much for your guys' support! You guys are the best! SADOW for now!**


	20. Half-Paralyzed

**Hey everybody!**

**New chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Celebrate Tax Day!**

**Or not!**

**Whatever you want to do is fine!**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate your long lasting support. You are truly awesome.**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing: Thanks for the hilarious review! Lol. Captain America really needs to shut it, doesn't he?**

**Captain America: *inhales***

**Me: SHUT IT!**

**Cap: *glares***

**Me: Just **_**BEING HONEST…**_ **Sorry. I am being rude, not honest. Everyone. There is a fine line between being rude and being honest. One must find the the line, and then they must **_**never **_**toe it.**

**Cap: And they called **_**me **_**an eloquent speaker…**

**Me: Anyways, I am off the point. Thanks JML! You rule!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Aw shucks! You are making me blush. And you are making me have to SADOW. Thanks for the review!**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the review! I am very glad that you thought the last chapter was "funneh". I wanted to give everyone some comedy relief.**

**Beast Boy: **_**WHY DO THE COMEDY RELIEF GUYS ALWAYS GO FIRST?!**_

**Me: I dunno.**

**Note: I posted this as quickly as I could, so not everyone got to respond. If you do in the next couple days (from June 25, 2014 - June 30, 2014), I will include your review in here. And don't worry, guests. I always try to approve guest reviews early!**

**8) Robin.**

*** [] Slade?**

* * *

It was Monday. _The Annual Superhero Assessments,_ thought Dick. _They're finally here, and now I can't be a part of them._

Robin felt miserable. He knew that he was in too bad of a shape to compete in TASA, but it didn't stop him from feeling frustrated beyond description. Here Robin had worked so hard, here he had given everything, just to have his chance torn away from him and ripped in half. He felt like punching something that wouldn't break, the bed, the wall... But his right wrist was already broken from the encounter with Slade, and he didn't want to break the other. Ironically, whenever you punch something that can't break, your _hand_ does.

But even if Robin wanted to punch half a dozen holes in the metal wall, he couldn't. The electrocution that Slade had kept on making him experience had made his body non-functional. He was, in a way, half-paralyzed.

_Half-paralyzed? _That confused the Professional Scientists and Doctors that worked for the community during TASA. _How he be half-paralyzed? What did it mean exactly? How was that achieved? How had the electricity affected Robin but not Kid Flash?_

Robin knew. Robin knew the answers to all of those questions. But why should the Professional Doctors with years of experience listen to a Pre-professional sidekick who had started superhero-ing only a month ago? Why should they listen to such preposterous, far-fetched claims?

Because Robin _KNEW._ And he only knew when there was no doubt, EVER, _no doubt at all_. He mentally answered each question.

_How was he half-paralyzed?_

When the brain makes a command of what is needed to be done, it sends an electric signal through the nerves to correct area, making the body to react specifically to what the brain requires of it. What Robin thought was that his muscles were so jacked up with the constant contact of electricity that whenever he tried to send mental commands through his nerves, from his brain to his body, the mental orders just didn't process. He thought that the desired command was somehow mixed up by the electricity that still stayed in traces in his body, leaving him half-paralyzed.

_How was that achieved?_

Slade's shocker. Slade had mixed his technology with some _other_ one that had been in the hands of the Justice League.

_What technology did Slade steal?_

It was commonly known as... the neutralizing gun.

This was where Robin was befuddled. The neutralizing gun was supposed to affect metahumans, not superpowerless human beings. But the results were strangely exactly the opposite; Wally was fine, whereas Robin was immobilized. _How was that achieved?_

Robin thought that maybe, just maybe, Slade had reversed the intentions. Maybe the gun now worked on non-supers in place of supers. If so, it wouldn't be long until Slade figured out how to make it work on _**both**_...

Robin lay down looking at the ceiling. Somehow his sight had remained with him, as had the critical requirements for him to stay alive, like his breathing and his heart. And, if Robin focused really intensively, he could _just barely_ rotate his right arm a little. Is seemed like Robin could move, just nothing was instinctual. It was like the Autopilot was turned off, and everything was on Manual...

Robin would have smiled if his body could respond to his natural reactions. He knew how to work things Manually...

Robin searched deep inside of himself for the strength and knowledge for his sudden venture. Instead of thinking about moving his upper arm nonchalantly, he thought about tensing his bicep. He twisted his neck to look using the same idea, and he felt like beaming. His arm had moved, and he attempted to smile, but the muscles on his face were just too minute for the inexperienced teenager, and it turned out more like an awkward grimace.

He pulled his legs in using a mixture of his quadriceps, inner thighs and hamstrings and pressed himself up with his arms by mostly using his back. _Okay,_ thought Dick, immediately proud of himself. _I am now sitting up._

Dick awkwardly used his arms to literally throw himself off of the bed. _Great. _Now he was a messy tangled heap on the ground. _Just_ what Robin wanted to puzzle himself out of.

Apparently Robin had made a lot of noise by tossing himself onto the floor (big surprise), because after Robin had somewhat recuperated himself, Bruce came trudging in... dressed as Batman.

"Wha-?" Batman spoke with a considerable amount of disbelief. "Robin! How did you-?"

Robin tried to find his vocal chords, and speak to his mentor, but this was too intricate of a demand, and the sentence that came out of Robin's throat was more like a moan butchered past understanding. He tried again, and the words were much clearer.

"Hei, Batmhan. Tha hosbitil bed tha-at I laey on is liek crepe, so I treid to gedt off, but thin I acsedind-daly tribped on mai oun pants. Hehe. Mai bad." Robin hoped that his speech was good enough...

"The hospital bed was like crap, so you tried to get off, but then you _tripped on your own pants_?" Batman questioned, raising an eyebrow. "That's great and all, but you need to get off of the floor now," he knelt down and grasped Robin's left hand in his own. He helped Robin up, who seemed to be having a hard time discovering his neural-pathways. When he helped Robin over to the hard cot, Robin tripped "again", and Bruce looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong? Are you really so tired that you fell out of bed? And tripped?" Bruce frowned. "Did Slade _really_ injure you that badly?"

Robin would have frowned if it was possible. Apparently the Professional Doctors hadn't told Bruce, aware that he was like a father-figure to Dick, and he would be worried sick over the boy. Though Robin wasn't one to deceive with ease of conscious, he had to admit that it was for the better good to hide his... predicament from Bruce. He knew that the Batman would find out eventually, but it would be best if he judged the Assessments first, something you needed to have focus for.

"Yeah!" Robin's speech was getting better. "I am fi-ine. I just haet hos-pital beds."

Bruce sighed, not believing him, but he let some things be left unspoken, and so he laughed back.

"I can see where you are coming from with that. Though you do seem tired; you aren't as expressive as usual."

The real reason for Robin not being expressive was because facial muscles were hard to control, and he didn't want to blow his cover. But, because the situation was dire, he gave the tiniest, meekest smile he could muster, and he disproved his mentor.

"A little," he said, even clearer. "But I would feel better once I'm able to m-move around a bit." It wasn't necessarily untrue...

Bruce nodded.

"Yes. Take a walk before you meet up with the other Pre-professionals. It'll get you warmed up for TASA," he looked at Robin warningly. "Do _NOT_ use your right wrist for _anything_. Whenever it comes to jabs and punches, use your left or sit the topic out. _Do you understand_?"

"_Yes_, sir."

"Good," Bruce gave a warm, soft, content smile to Dick, but after a few seconds, he stood reluctantly.

"I have to leave now," he said, sweeping over to the door, cape flaring out behind him. "Batman has a bunch of teenagers to judge. Good luck. Don't break a leg."

"I think you mean just 'break a leg'," Robin managed to raise an eyebrow.

Batman looked over his shoulder.

"This _isn't_ a performance."

Robin chuckled like a mad man.

"It is to me, Bruce. It is to me."

* * *

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS IS CHANGED!**

******THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS IS CHANGED!**

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS IS CHANGED!**

******THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS IS CHANGED!**

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! THIS IS CHANGED!**

**I am SO sorry for previously grilling everyone. It had never occurred to me that the reason for not trying the IT thing (explaining later) was because you didn't know what the heck IT was. Super sorry. I actually tried to shame you guys into doing it when you were really only confused... I can't believe I did that, and I will explain very soon. Will you guys PLEASE forgive me? I am now going to explain EVERYTHING!**

**Robin: Dude, it's actually pretty ironic. You tried to shame your awesome, loyal readers, when you actually ended up shaming yourself!**

**Me: Oh you little- I'll shame YOU if you don't stick to the script!**

**Robin: *looks confused* What script?**

**Me: This one! *shoves script to Robin, who scrambles to take it* Now read your parts out loud.**

**Robin: Okay, okay. I'll read it. *smooths out paper and starts reading***

**What is the IT thing?**

**Me: It stands for Incognito Topic (IT). It is also called the six secret subjects. This is what it is. In TASA, there are usually only 6 topics; Common Knowledge, Technology, Brutal Strength, Dynamic Strength, Speed and Grace/Efficiency. This year though, they are having SIX SECRET TOPICS that only the judges know about. What I want you to do is guess what they are.**

**Robin: In the Incognito Topics thing, are you looking for ideas or guesses to what you already had in mind beforehand?**

**Me: I am only looking for guesses. I already know what I want, I only want you guys to take a guess. I only want to see into the minds of the readers because I want to feel a connection to them.**

**Robin: Are the six secret subjects related to the other non-secret topics?**

**Me: No. The six secret subjects do not correspond with the other non-secret topics.**

**Robin: Are the six secret topics personalized so that they are unique for each character ar are they general so that everyone can be graded using the same scale?**

**Me: General. Everyone has the same secret topics.**

**Robin: How many judges are there?**

**Me: 8. The Justice League.**

**Robin: Are you going to have the Pre-professionals fight the Justice League and how they fare out is how they are graded, or are they graded some other way?**

**Me: Some other way.**

**Robin: How are they graded, then?**

**Me: I will use an example...**

**Let's pretend that the secret topic is... smiling ( ;)! ), but nobody knows that except for the judge, which is Batman in this case.**

**Batman isj udging the smiling topic. There are two competitors; Aqualad and Superboy. They are competing in the Brutal Strength topic (probably doing something like push-ups or crushing something).**

**Superboy gets a good BS score; 9.**

**Aqualad gets an okay BS score; 6.**

**But Superboy didn't expect the secret Smiling score (probably because it was so preposterous), and he didn't smile. Batman takes notes on his non-smiley-ness. Low Smiling score for him; 3.**

**Aqualad, on the other hand, enjoyed himself, and he smiled a lot. Batman is happy about that, so he notes that Aqualad's Smiling score will be good. He ends up with a secret score of 9 (yay!).**

**Yes. I know it's a stupid example-**

**Robin: Sure is. If there was a secret topic on stupid examples, you would get a 10.**

**Me: Then review, and then end up not even getting an honorary mention.**

**Robin: *grumbles* Last question.**  
**When do the Pre-professionals find out what the secret topics are?**

**Me: They find out at the end of the Assessments. Each competitor gets a private talk with the whole Justice League talking about what the secret topics are, how they did, and how they can improve. There is the scoring system.**

**Again, I am SO sorry for the confusion, and then grilling all of you just because you didn't understand. Please forgive me. Please don't delete this from your follows even though I deserve it.**

**Robin: Yep. You deserve it, all right.**

**Me: Shut up or I'll give you an early bedtime!**

**Robin: *shuts up***

**Me: Thanks you, Jedi-Master-Nightwing, for telling me about that trick for shutting him up. I really DOES work every time.**

**Hopefully this helped you understand what the heck I am talking about. You can guess about what the IT thing is IF YOU WANT.**

* * *

**Robin: Okay. As an example, I'll enter for the IT thing...**

_**Topic 1: Gymnastics. I think that this is one of the secret topics because I am awesome at it.**_

_**Topic 2: Roof Jumping. The reason for guessing this topic was because I am awesome at this too.**_

_**Topic 3: First Aid. I think this is the topic because it is very important, but nobody expects it.**_

_**Topic 4: Endurance. I think this should be a secret topic because it is something that I would get a high score on.**_

_**Topic 5: ...best guess...Going a long time without sleep. I think this should be a subject because I want Appel to let me stay up late.**_

_**Topic 6: Seeing different Perspectives. Just a genius guess I had.**_

**Of course, these are only guesses.**

* * *

**Me: Great guesses! I love them. But because you are only a fictional character, and you are only a figment of my imagination, you don't get an honorary mention. Here are also some guesses from other reviewers. I hope these help!**

* * *

**Maypl Bougher:**

_**Here are my guesses:**_

1. THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!  
2. CREATIVITY!  
3. FRIENDSHIP!  
4. RESPECT YOUR ELDERLY!  
5. Don't hurt poodles? (Running out of ideas)  
6. SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP!

* * *

**TheImaginativeFox:**

_**Great chapter, and interesting challenge. Not really sure, but I'll give it a try.  
1. Stealth (Superboy could use this class)  
2. First Aid and Survival Tactics (important, especially with a team)  
3. Combat (in case of loss of power for super heroes or just in general)  
4. Weapons (not deadly)  
5. Communication (how to get a signal if you're in trouble or need back-up)  
6. Building Jumping (because it's fun and Robin is an expert)  
Hope you like these!**_

* * *

**j . schofield:**

_**Humility**_

_**Empathy**_

_**Use of Environment  
**_

_**Efficiency  
**_

_**Likeability (yes I make up words sometimes)  
**_

_**Ability to learn from mistakes**_

* * *

**Tree-Bougher Teamwork:**

_**Trust, **_

_**your insticnts, **_

_**b****lind-fighting, **_

_**not beating people up just because it is fun, **_

_**keeping from being bored, **_

_**honesty**_

* * *

**-Appel Bougher I hope this makes everything MUCH clearer! If you want to try your luck, PM me or review! Either one will work!**

* * *

**Thank you SO much!**

**Over 2,500 views! YAY!**


	21. The Distraction

**Hey everybody! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, PMed and did the IT thing. I am going to thank everyone separately in the next chapter, I am just in a hurry, and I don't have time to do it now. But don't worry! You will all get your "moment of fame" I guess you could say! LOL. But seriously. You guys are the best!**

**I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice or the Justice League. Thank you very much *coughs the word "not"***

**Enjoy! Sorry for the briefness of the note. I love notes. Some people don't, but I do. 8)**

* * *

Slade chuckled cruelly to himself, but then winced as he stepped on his broken leg. Robin, he smiled under his mask. You have always amused me, but this time I'm impressed.

Slade remembered the first time he had seen ever seen the boy. Then he was still performing with his parents as the youngest member of the Flying Graysons team. That couldn't be tolerated, Slade thought. I had plans for him, and his parents were a distraction. And distractions should always be eliminated...

FLASHBACK

_They were at the circus, waiting for the Flying Graysons' rehearsal to start. Dick was totally unaware of Slate's and Zucco's presence. He had only been watching his parents "fly" with apparent enthusiasm, and the boy hadn't noticed when Slate left with his temporary partner in crime._

_Slate and Zucco made their way to an old, tattered tent and sat on some storage crates inside. Zucco smiled apprehensively, and he had a reason to. Slate was without his mask, he had on his master, calm, intimidating face, and he was much taller than the short, unkempt man in front of him. Slate was temporarily amused, but Zucco recovered and immediately got to business._

_"So here's the deal. You want me to help you get rid of the Flying Graysons, and I get all of the money?" Zucco looked at Slate, disbelief growing in his features. "I find it kinda hard to believe that you are putting time and money inta this, and you ask nuthin in return..."_

_Slate shook his head, a smug smile turning up the corners of his lips._

_"Everything has a price, Zucco," he cocked his head, and Zucco shuddered. "Just some things are more..." he thought for a second. "...valuable than others."_

_Zucco immediately took on a guarded demeanor._

_"You said that I wouldn't have ta share the cash, Slate. That's what ya said."_

_Slate smiled coolly._

_"I never said I wanted money, Zucco."_

_Zucco swallowed nervously and leaned away from Deathstroke's secret identity._

_"Then what do ya want? I-I-I-"_

_"I want the boy."_

_Zucco looked at Slate, obviously perplexed._

_"The Grayson boy? That little runt? Why would ya want him?"_

_"I have my reasons, Zucco. Don't get involved in them, or else you'll get involved."_

_Zucco swallowed again, and beads of sweat started to condense at his temples._

_"Okay, okay. I won't get in your Deathstroke business. As long as I get the cash, I'll be happy."_

_"Well said."_

_That was all that Slate said, but it sent chills up Zucco's spine. He was relieved when Slate handed him a special battery and some copper wire over to him and left without a word. At the tent flap, though, he reluctantly stopped the leaving villain._

_"Wait!" He looked bewildered. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_Slate sighed deeply._

_"Weave the wire into the Graysons' tightrope and set it on fire using the battey," he said languidly. "And one more thing."_

_He spun around and Zucco tensed._

_"If anything happens to the Grayson boy..." he looked into Zucco's eyes. "...something happens to you."_

_And Slate left, saying nothing else._

END OF FLASHBACK

Slade frowned. Zucco had killed the parents, as ordered, but he had allowed that billionaire Bruce Wayne take possession of the boy. He had not done his duties correctly, and so Slate was not merciful...

FLASHBACK

_It was the day after the Grayson's death. Zucco was shaking, and he had a reason to be. In this abandoned warehouse, no one would hear the rising voice of Slate, no one would hear him when he cried out for help._

_"You let the boy get away?!" Slate's calm demeanor was abandoned when he found out about Zucco's failure. "You let Bruce Wayne take him in?! Do you know who Bruce Wayne IS?!"_

_"No! I-I couldn't help it! The-the boy, I had him captive, but whenever the explosion in the tent happened, he made his escape! Wayne saved him too quickly for us to get him back-"_

_Slate put up his hand as a signal to stop speaking. Zucco froze mid sentence._

_"Stop. Speaking. Now." Slate said heatedly through his gritted teeth. "I am the more powerful villain. You... listen... to me."_

_"No."_

_Slate raised his eyebrows in surprise at Zucco's sudden audacity. Zucco hesitated before continuing, and even then sweat was starting to trickle down his brow._

_"I don't have to listen to you anymore. I got what I want, and that's the end of it. I-"_

_"We made a deal, Zucco. I kept my side of it; I helped you, and you have amassed your riches. What about mine? What about the boy, Zucco."_

_"You may keep your deals, Slate, but I don' people are comfortable lying..."_

_Zucco stood and started to leave the room very hurriedly. Slate's brows creased, and he seemed to come to a conclusion to the reason of Zucco's strange behavior. It was a conclusion he didn't like._

_"You're turning me in?!" Slate was aghast. "You have no honor, Zucco. Are you ignorant to the fact that you are a criminal as well?"_

_"I am aware. But you are 'the more powerful villain' after all, Slate," Zucco looked at Slate mockingly. "They won't care about a measly smuggler when they could have the strongest criminal alive. It would be so much more of a relief to have the feared Deathstroke behind bars than the minor extortioner, Zucco. It's all going to be quite clear. You are going away for a very long time, and no one will miss you."_

_Police sirens sounded, and Zucco scuffled away, laughing at his own words. The Gotham Police came in, and the Justice League were standing outside the warehouse, strangely excepting Batman and the Flash.* Deathstroke's hands were pressed behind his back, and the police officers handcuffed him. It would be 2 whole weeks before he finally escaped and set up his base in Croatia..._

END OF FLASHBACK

Yes, Robin, Slade thought to himself, limping slightly to the medical bay. I have plans for you, and they won't be interfered with. That's why I had to paralyze you. You were getting too strong, too smart, too quickly. You needed to be contained, Robin. You needed to be on your leash, Dickie boy…

* * *

**Sorry that nothing much happened. I just need to develop a backstory for the influences of Robin's parent's death.**

*** (note from above) This is the same day that Dick meets Barry Allen and becomes Robin, so naturally Batman and the Flash aren't helping get Deathstroke.**


	22. Of Doorstops and Barbarians

**Hey everybody! New chapter! Yay! Happy election day (snore)! Only… lets see… 2 years until then! Sorry! Off the point!**

**Captain America: I like Election Day! It is the day-**

**Me: -when 2 years before that day, you have to SCRAM!**

**Captain America: Good! I'll "scram" in November.**

**Me: NO! LEAVE NOW! Sorry everybody! I need to call the exterminator in… HEY! Red Skull! Can you distract Captain Dumb-erica over there?**

**Red Skull: Ja! Mey pleashure. *gets an ancient-looking war tank***

**Me: Anyways, Here's Chapter 22 for you! It has almost nothing to do with the title, I just really like the weird name...**

**(sung to "We Are the Champions" by Queen, my favorite band ever)**

**We are disclaimers, my friends!**

**And we'll keep on cryin' till the end!**

**We are disclaimers!**

**We are disclaimers!**

**I have to sing this!**

**Cuz' we are disclaimers!**

**Or we're sued!**

Robin found comfort in one thing; his body wasn't _totally_ on Manual. His heart, finally doing the natural thing, was growing more frantic in correspondence to his growing nervousness, and his fingers kept on fiddling with the small tag pinned on his left shoulder slightly above his "R" symbol. The tag had his alias on it, as well as his number; 21, the last one, the one with the _most_ pressure. He had used to be 22, but with Wonder Girl gone, he was promoted.

He watched the clock. It said 8:52 AM. 8 more minutes.

_Ugh,_ he thought. _I can't wait that long! I just want to get this over with..._

He looked over to his friends. They were recounting their recent events to everyone else, and so Robin decided to join them to kill some time. Wally was telling everyone about his newest accomplishment with extreme animation.

"...and so I VIBRATED _THROUGH THE BED_!"

Robin forced a smile.

"That's great, Kid! That's a _huge_ accomplishment!"

Speedy scoffed.

"You guys are all so _weird._ He didn't do it on purpose! All he did was panic and shake," he grimaced, forcing his hands to tremble. "His easily excited emotions did everything; he had _no_ control over the situation!"

Kid Flash defended himself.

"Dude! _You_ try to vibrate through those things. Hospital cots are _solid!_"

Robin grinned.

"So true. So true."

Speedy looked from Kid Flash to Robin, and then back to Kid Flash again.

"Sorry, Kid," his shoulders slumped guiltily. "You did great."

Kid Flash smiled.

"It's okay. The only reason you said that was because you were _jealous_."

Speedy nodded in agreement but shook his head vigorously when he processed what Kid Flash had actually said.

"No, no, no, no, no," he sneered. "Not jealous. Not jealous at _all_!"

"Ha!" Wally scoffed. "That's what they _all_ say!"

Speedy smirked.

"Who's 'they'? The old ladies that go _really_ slowly in the middle of grocery store isles?"

"Ouch!" Beast Boy chuckled.

Speedy took that as encouragement to continue, and he crouched over like an old lady and started to shuffle across to Kid Flash.

"Hey, Sonny," Speedy said, imitating an old woman's voice. "You don't mind teaching me few tricks, would ya'? Like how ta vibrate through them beds. It always takes me _hours_ to get outa bed everyday, and a quick drop to the floor would really-" he dropped to the ground dramatically and made a cracking sound very much like a breaking bone. "A quick drop to floor would _really_ do these old bones some good!"

Kid Flash blushed and looked about ready to use Speedy as a doorstop.

"That's enough, that's enough," Kole said calmly, sighing and brushing a couple strands of bubblegum pink hair out of her face. "You guys are acting like a bunch of barbarians!"

Cyborg caught her sigh and jumped to stop everything before it got out of hand; Kid Flash was injured, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting like a barbarian.

"You heard Kole. Let's stop this before anything happens," Cyborg was unnaturally quick to react to Kole's request.

"Ooooooh," Argent smiled tauntingly. "Someone's in _love_."

Cyborg scoffed, but his nervousness showed through clearly.

"Me?" He said. "Secretly in love with Kole? That's _preposterous_-"

Beast Boy chuckled.

"She never said anything about Kole, Cy," he grinned very widely. "You're playing right into Argent's hands."

Cyborg looked about ready to say something to defend himself, but instead he decided glanced at Kole, who was grinning at him.

"Do you want to- want to- you know..." Cyborg completely butchered the sentence until it was a mauled collection of words amateurly strung together. But Kole understood.

"Saturday, after the Assessments."

Cyborg stood taller, and he had a huge grin on his face.

Kid Flash chuckled energetically and jabbed Cyborg in the shoulder but winced when he hit metal instead.

"Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face..." He said, smirking.

Cyborg became serious again and rose his eyebrows at Wally.

"Dude, you have _no_ room to say that. You were grinning like a _mad man_ just a few minutes ago."

"Speaking of minutes," Raven spoke up. "How much longer before we start?"

Robin looked at the clock; it said 8:59.

"1 more minute," he said, his voice unwillingly emotionless.

"It is the right of all!" Starfire mauled her own sentence. "Shall we prepare for the Annual Assessments of the Superheroes?"

"Uuuuuh..." Beast Boy droned on. "Sure... I think."

"Let's GO!" Cyborg started to walk triumphantly to the door leading to Room A where most of the Assessment would be, but Speedy barred the way with his arm.

"Wait a sec," he frowned. "We should wait until 9 O'clock _precisely_-"

"5... 4..." Beast Boy counted down the seconds. "3... 2... 1... TITANS GO!"

Everyone's face contorted in confusion. Raven rose her eyebrow.

"Titans go?" She questioned weakly.

"Yes!" Beast Boy nodded emphatically. "Titans go! We are _late_."

Everyone shrugged and walked into the room, trying to exude confidence, one way to cover nerves. Well, everyone except Robin. He really was just trying to keep from tripping, something very hard to do when your proprioception isn't working.

Robin took in his surroundings. The room was essentially unfurnished except for a long metal table along the wall with about a yards space in between. The space was filled with the judges, the Justice League. This was the judges order from left to right; J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow,Superman, Batman, Black Canary, and the Flash was at the end most probably because of his activeness.

There also were 4 entrances into Room A, one in each corner. Though Robin and his friends entered from the the door to the left of the judges, the rest of the Pre-professionals entered through the other side. Superboy's and Robin's eyes met for a millisecond, and Superboy scowled.

**[A/N: Yeah. Low Smiling score for sure. Lol.]**

"Hey, everybody!" The Flash spoke amiably. He had a knack for getting nervous people to relax, making him the perfect speaker for the occasion. "Welcome to the Annual Superhero Assessments of 2016! Let's go over the basics, shall we?"

Nobody answered, and he wasn't expecting one, as he immediately pulled out a few sheets of paper and started to read off of them.

"First we will start off with the Knowledge Section. Can I have everyone in a line from 1 to 21? 1 starting on the right and 21 on the end?"

Everyone adjusted themselves to the correct order. Robin felt extremely out of place, being the shortest and at the end of the line, but he made himself stand straight.

"Good! Now can I have the first 10 stay here, and the last 11 peel over to the side of the room?" The Pre-professionals obeyed.

"Great!" Flash said cheerily, almost overly so. "Now I need to have 3 through 10 go over to the other side. 1 and 2 stay there."

Aqualad and Argent stood apprehensively, but then tried to lighten the mood by comforting each other with a grin. The Flash lifted his papers again.

"First is Common Knowledge. We are going to test this with a Game of Wit."

Murmurs of surprise echoed through the room. This had never been done before. Usually the Judges would ask a few quiz-like questions, and all anybody would do was to try their best. A Game of Wit was definitely unheard of.

"This Game of Wit," Flash continued. "Has an objective, naturally, and some rules. The objective is to 'defeat' your opponent using only words and imagination. What you come up with can be whatever your mind can think up. You cannot copy what your opponent has said already, but you can mix it up a little. There are no limits to what you can say except for things like 'you lose' or 'I can never lose'..."

The Flash faded out, and people laughed, knowing that that was actually exactly what they were thinking about doing.

"You all were going to try that, weren't you?" Flash grinned mischievously. "Don't worry. You all can still try _next_ to impossible things like 'I create an earthquake with a thousand mile radius' and things like that..."

More laughs.

"But that would be dumb, as your opponent could say something like 'I simply fly away, and your own earthquake kills you'..."

Laughs again. _Man_, thought Robin. _He's good._

Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Dude, I'm really sorry, but I still don't understand."

Flash nodded and sped over to Black Canary, took her wrist, and sped back to the center of the room. She blinked a couple times, and the rest of the League laughed at her surprise.

"Uhh," she rose her eyebrows. "Hi."

"Smooth, Canary. Smooth." The Flash smirked and shook his head. "How would everyone like a demonstration?"

Everyone nodded, and Flash winked at Black Canary, and she understood. She started to speak.

"Me first. In my first turn, I decide to make a bolt of positive lightning come out of the sky and strike you on your big head."

The Flash smiled.

"Good attempt, but I conduct the electricity to the opposite direction, and now you have your own electricity coming back at you."

Black Canary frowned.

"But I use a negative battery to deflect the positive lightning bolt, and it rockets into the sky."

Flash thought for a second, but an idea eventually dawned on him.

"I take you by your wrists and throw you into the outer atmosphere."

"I have fire resistance."

The Flash looked at her with a befuddled expression.

"What does that have to do with anything? I spend my turn preparing for whatever the heck you are gonna do."

"I rocket back towards Earth at full speed, making a beeline to you."

"Ah!" The Flash smiled. "That's what you were doing. I grab you and throw you into the water."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Flash," Black Canary beamed at Flash. "You forgot one _teensy_ little thing. _I'm on fire! _Remember?"

Flash's eyes widened.

"Aw _crap_. I forgot."

Black Canary grinned.

"Too late," she looked at the rest of the League. "I would say that burning the Flash to a crisp would mean that I won?"

Green Arrow grinned.

"Yes. I would say so."

"Okay, okay. You won," Flash put his hands up in surrender. "This was only a demonstration anyway. Let's get going. Aqualad and Argent, you ready?"

"Yup!" Argent nodded and Aqualad hummed in approval.

And thus the Annual Superhero Assessments began. The fight between Aqualad and Argent was fierce and long, both being smart, and very capable of inventiveness. Eventually, though, Argent won, and they shook hands.

"Great game!" Aqualad grinned. He knew that even though he hadn't won, he had done well, and he would have a good score.

The Common Knowledge Testing continued. Here were the competitors of round one.

Winner, Loser

2. Argent, 1. Aqualad

3. Batgirl, 4. Beast Boy

5. Bumblebee, 6. Bushido

7. Cyborg, 8. Flamebird

10. Jericho, 9. Hot Spot

12. Killowat and 11. Kid Flash (TIE)

13. Kole, 14 (A and B) Mas y Menos

16. Raven, 15. Mirage

18. Speedy, 17. Red Star

20. Superboy, 19. Starfire

21. Robin (there was no one left to compete with Robin, so he was automatically moved to the next round.)

Round 2 began. Here were the results up to Robin and his competitor, which, unfortunately, was Superboy.

Winner, Loser

2. Argent, 3. Batgirl

5. Bumblebee, 7. Cyborg

12. Killowat and 10. Jericho (TIE)

11. Kid Flash, 13. Kole

16. Raven, 18. Speedy

The Flash spoke up again.

"20. Superboy and 21. Robin."

They cautiously neared each other, and everyone expected them to say something, but all was silent. The silence was unnerving, though, and Robin said something just to kill it. He shaped his right hand fingers into a shape of a pistol and put it up to Superboy.

"Bang. You're dead."

Superboy smirked at him.

"Did you _really_ think it was gonna be that easy?" He took a few steps nearer. "If you are gonna play it _that_ way, shortie, I'm invincible."

Flash stood up urgently.

"No, Superboy. You _can't _do that; it is impossible to beat-'

"No," Robin stopped the speedster. "It's _**not**_ impossible..."

Robin tilted his head and looked straight into Superboy's eyes, silence filling up the room and making it heavy. Robin took two steps closer, and now Superboy and him were shoulder to shoulder. Superboy rose his eyebrows, waiting for the 'oh-so-amazing' retaliation. Robin smiled tauntingly. His last words exploded through the room, cutting through all of the heaviness.

"Anything you have, I have something _better_."

Gasps resounded throughout the room, and several of the judges had faint smiles on their lips- including Batman.

Superboy seemed lost for words, but he was not the one to lose easily, and he tried to "attack" Robin.

"I set you on fire."

"I set you on fire that's better than yours."

"But I'm invincible, and you were already on fire before, so you were dead."

"But Superboy," Robin's teeth glittered as he shook his head victoriously. "I am more invincible than you, and your 'invincible' fire does _nothing_ to me. On the the other hand, my 'more-than-invincible' fire does more damage than yours, and as you are only 'invincible' and not 'more-than-invincible', I technically am the winner."

Some people from the left side of the room (Robin's friends) started cheering, but they stopped when Superboy put up his hand.

"But I am still invincible, shortie. Invincible means that you are 'incapable of being conquered'. Yeah, yeah, I know. You can't be beaten either. But hear this; if none of us die, none of us win. So it's technically a tie."

Cheers from the other side of the room (Superboy's friends) started cheering as well.

"Nice save," Flash nodded to Superboy. "But even better save from Robin. As we agree that no one really won, this is a tie. We will be eager to see you guys play in the next round."

The Third Round started. Here were the results up to Superboy and Robin:

Winner, Loser

2. Argent, 5. Bumblebee

12. Killowat, 10. Jericho

16. Raven, 11. Kid Flash

Superboy and Robin were called up to play again. Since Robin went first last time, Superboy was the first one this time. He immediately started out with what he thought was what Robin had done last time.

"Anything you have, I have something _more_ of."

**[A/N: Compare what Superboy said to what Robin had said earlier...]**

Robin sighed. _More wasn't necessarily better..._

"I have Enhancement," he said slowly.

"I have more Enhancement."

Robin suddenly started laughing as a thought struck his mind, and people looked at him like he was insane.

"You said you have more than I have?" Robin asked and Superboy nodded confidently. Robin sighed. More wasn't necessarily better...

"_Alright_, then. I have a wound so critical, so deadly, that if I had _**more**_ of them..." the corner of Robin's mouth twitched upwards. "I'd be _**dead**_."

Robin was one of the winners in the next round. After beating Superboy, the rest of the competitors had been a breeze. The aggressive mindset of Superboy had been a special challenge to the very strategized Robin, and with the others, he was able to predict their actions all too easily. This was how the next round went:

Pre-Final Round

Winner, Loser

12. Killowat, 2. Argent

21. Robin, 16. Raven

The Final Round was harder, as Killowat was very strategized as well. It had taken about 15 minutes of the scales' favor wavering from Robin to Killowat for the results to be like so. Robin read the results:

Winner, Loser

21. Robin, 12. Killowat

**ForeverMe65: Thanks SO much (again)! For your plentiful reviews, for your suggestion of this story to your friend, for your (squeak) entry for the IT thing...**

_**1. Full effort/best form (like when robin did the push-ups. Superboy settled for mediocre while robin made each one the best it could be)**_

_**2. Respect (There is always a certain air of respect that one should carry at all times.) **_

_**3. Original thinking (thinking outside of the box... Like the leg chair as a bo staff...)**_

_**4. Humility (... so any that's NOT Superboy...:))**_

_**5. Enjoy (self explanatory... I hope...)**_

_**6. Most improved (I don't expect Superboy to improve... He thinks he's "perfect" but Rob definitely improved :))**_

**Thanks again!**

**xX-Tiger-Xx: Whoa! You're name is fancy! Thanks for the follow. And favorite. And review. You rule, dude. You rule.**

**WarpzoneGirl: Thx 4 the rEvU!**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the review and awesome support! And entering for the IT thing…**

_**Stealth**_

_**Endurance**_

_**Efficiency**_

_**Strength of mind**_

_**Agility**_

_**Target practice**_

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for the review and for helping me out with explaining the IT thing! You had some good tips!**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing: Thanks for the review! And the entry for the IT thing…**

_**1: GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP. Necessary, because beating up bad guys gets hard when you throw a temper tantrum every time you get hit.**_

_**2: HUMBLENESS. This is important because it can be easily transformed into stealth. Who would you go after first? The dude running at you with an iron fist, or the quiet kid in the back?**_

_**3: CREATIVITY. Since when does anything go according to plan? Learning to use your environment and things around you (as Robin already displayed in Green Lantern's class) saved your life.**_

_**4: PERSEVERANCE: This can be judged in any of the challenges, or a special one, liking trying to hide away in Gotham for 24 hours with BATMAN trying to hunt you down. **_

**[A/N: Using that later. Not in this story, but the next one...]**

_**5: SURVIVAL SKILLS: Can also be seen as CREATIVITY, but with its own set of skills. Maybe you can punch someone so hard they turn inside out, but what use will that do you if you're stranded and can't remember how to purify water with iodine the proper way so its clean, or what plants are edible?**_

_**6: SMILING. Nah, just kidding. ACCEPTANCE: What I mean by this is, accepting that you are MORTAL. Though Robin pretty much has the above traits, he seems to push himself over the limits to prove himself. This is a good thing, yes, but one day, he might go too far. Accepting your limits and learning to adapt to them will eventually save his life. **_

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the review! And I agree with TheImaginativeFox, your name IS fun to write! (;**

**Guest(s)(guest(s) obviously (or not)): Sorry that was so confusing! I would just like to say thanks to (all of) you (guys) for the reviews! You (guys) rule!**

**Whatever(a guest previously known as "guest(guest, obviously)"): Cool! You changed your name just in time, Whatever! Your name has been reincarnated to someone else. You said "Please do more!"... (please be right)... aw man! I forgot! I counted them, but I forgot. Man. I'll tell you next chapter. I **_**really**_ **want to get this chapter published… Whatever.**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Thank you! I would just like to say that I have reached 100 reviews in my story! YAY! CELEBRATE! (ugh. Thank goodness for spell check…)**

**THE AWARD FOR 100 REVIEW GOES TOO….**

**GUEST!**

**Okay?**

**Well, if you are wondering what it said, it only had words, and one was a cuss word, so…HALF DISQUALIFIED!**

**I only said HALF!**

**The other half goes to TheImaginativeFox who was only 2 minutes off (bummer). **

**I will do a review competition on the 150 review as well! So start writing 'em!**


	23. His Self-Effacing, Beautiful Heart

**YAY! Two days in a row of published chapters! Happy Whatever Day (sorry, Whatever (previously known as "guest (guest, obviously)")!**

**Guess what. I have a secret. **_**This is a DaddyBats chapter!**_

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the review! Updated soon, as requested. Is the next day good enough? NO? ! ! ! ! ! Lol.**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked the chapter! Yes. Robin's tactical mind won, didn't it?**

**ForeverMe65: Thank you for the review! I am glad you like the "better/more" thing. It has been on my mind for a while, and I am glad that I finally was able to incorporate it!**

**Anime0taku: Thanks SO much for the favorites and follows and PMs! And because I know it drives you crazy when I say thanks a lot, I am going to do it...****Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! ****Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!**

**As everyone has not read the previous chapter yet, I will add the Thanks for everyone once I receive them. Thanks again! *grins mischievously***

**Quick question. Do you guys like Kole? I don't she kind of… snooty. Like coal. Wait. I'm mixing up snooty and sooty, and then sooty with soot, and then soot with coal, and then coal with Kole. WAY TOO RANDOM!**

**WARNING! This chapter is very POETIC! (?) **

**I am a disclaimer!**

* * *

The teen "titans" congratulated Robin on his success. Robin was still stunned himself, as he had been too humble to believe that he would have excelled, would have won, in Common Knowledge. He knew that he wasn't stupid (_most_ of the time), but he never would have expected to better the whole world of Pre-professionals. His modest soul would _never_ had grasped that he was much more talented than he himself had originally believed.

Robin inside, but no longer Robin in dress, sat cross-legged on his bed back at his home. He was still processing the shock of his success, but no matter how much he tried to get himself used to that shock, his virtuous soul forced him otherwise; over-self-assuredness was beyond his potential.

The door to his room creaked open softly, and Bruce, dressed as a civilian, slid in.

"Hey Bruce," Dick lifted his face expectantly to his guardian. "Is everything alright?"

Bruce nodded.

"Everything is fine with _me_, but I'm not so sure about _you_," Bruce gave him his searching stare he was so famous for, and he spoke in the way that meant he wanted the truth. "What's wrong?"

Dick sighed and let his chin drop to his chest.

"I don't know, really."

Bruce gazed at his son, a youth who was so unsure, understanding the conflicting feelings that erupted during times of new experiences. He knew how it felt to feel proud of yourself for doing your best, but then also, at the same time, not being able to help but feel a _little_ shame and guilt as well for feeling so. He knew how it felt to take pleasure in your unexpected victory, but then to think that you, a wretched human being, didn't deserve such success. When Bruce looked at his son, he automatically perceived that this was what Dick was feeling. It was in the boy's repentant nature, and Bruce could almost see the internal struggle that Dick was going through. But then, there was something _else_ that Bruce couldn't _quite_ put his finger on...

"Bruce?" Dick looked at his mentor tentatively, and Bruce realized that he had been looking at his son with a critical gaze. Bruce mentally reprimanded himself for being so indifferent to Dick's present fragile state. He allowed himself to give into the flow of whatever could, or would, happen in the next few minutes. Bruce knew that he had to be careful. Dick had just been removed from the traumatizing experience with Slade, and the abrupt switch from constant pain and fear to care and comfort was enough to make _anyone _painstakingly aware around the boy.

"Yes, Dick?" Bruce sat down on the bed next to the boy, but the boy didn't respond immediately and only took deep, shaky breaths as if he was preparing himself to say something that he was _seriously_ afraid to talk about. _That's okay, little bird,_ Bruce thought. _Take your time. I'll always be here, waiting for you to reveal a piece of your mind, talented and brilliant. Waiting for you to give me your love, innocent and honest. Waiting for you to show me your heart, your self-effacing, _beautiful _heart. I won't coax you to do anything that you are unprepared for, Dick. _ Robin _I will test to his limits. For him I do not consider the subtler, more _parental _ways of comfort. But for my Dick I patiently wait, accepting his reluctance as one would an other-worldly bond, one that would bind our unworthy wrists together. We are prisoners of our own love, crippled and contained by our intuition. We always expect the best to succeed. That's why it crushes our spirit when the hopes of the world- and our _hearts- _are demolished and scattered to the wind before our eyes. Those eyes brim with bittersweet tears and accepted pain when we see others in bonds _far _too much like our own. But it is a wholesome and long-lasting bond that weaves through our souls, and it was there even before I was aware of it. Dick Grayson, you have become a mighty branch this family's tree of life. Your shade, glittering and ever changing, has influenced and inspired, and it still will for lifetimes to come. Without my recognition, you have _always _been my son... It was meant to be._

Dick started to speak, and Bruce was pulled out of his poetic reverie.

"Bruce, I have a... _confession_." The boy said sullenly.

So that's what's been bothering him, thought Bruce. He smiled warmly at Dick and wrapped his arm comfortingly around the boy's shoulders.

"It's okay, Dick. You can tell me _anything._"

"Even if it's something that I have purposefully been trying to hide from you?" Dick frowned.

"_Especially_ that."

"I guess I deserve to be disciplined."

Bruce was starting to feel a little worried with Dick's behavior. He was acting submissive- _too_ submissive.

"Dickie. Don't say that," Bruce squeezed his son's shoulder briefly. "You haven't even said anything."

"Please. _Please_ don't call me Dickie..." Dick whimpered, which scared Bruce even more. "I can't take it... _Please_."

This was unnatural. _**WHAT HAD SLADE DONE TO HIS SON?!**_

"No," Dick changed his mind. "You can actually call me that if you want. In fact, it would probably be best. I am not worthy to be called anything but a-"

Bruce was now horrified. Slade was _**SO**_ getting an early grave- _after_ he took care of Dick.

"Enough!" Bruce yelled, and Dick lowered his head submissively. "Wait..." Bruce frowned and lifted Dick's chin to look into his disbelieving eyes. "_What_ were you about to call yourself? Were you... about to call yourself a- a _pet_?"

Dick's eye glistened, and he turned his head away. Bruce gasped, but he only held his little bird closer.

"Dick. How could you _think_ of such a thing? You are a _human being_, beautiful and wonderful _just the way you are_. How could you just compare yourself to an- an _animal_?"

"Humans _**are**_ animals, Bruce."

Bruce almost shivered at the cold response. He was starting to get ticked off.

"Dick," he said urgently. "What... is... _**wrong**_?"

Dick choked, and Bruce could tell he was at his breaking point. He knew that the boy was doing everything in his power not to cry, but his wall would crumble… _soon_. Bruce wished that he could see into that brilliant mind of his. He wished that he could know that one reason for the boy's grasping on to stoicness. But though Dick's mind was unknown to Bruce, he knew one thing. His son needed him. Badly.

Bruce pulled Dick into a comforting hug. He closed his eyes and sighed, and a wave of warmth came from his heart and surged through his body. He felt the tension leave Dick's body, and the boy was still for a second before his body started to shake violently. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Dick was crying.

Bruce rubbed his son's back and held him there for almost an hour. They both were content to stay in each others arms for a long time's being. During that time, Bruce had a lot of time to think. If this was what had happened to him, if this was how living in fear made Dick feel, Bruce would have to make sure that he _never_ left his little bird alone ever again…

* * *

**Thanks again! Let me know if you liked the chapter, and if you haven't done the IT thing, please do.**

**Review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M. (It Only Takes Five Minutes At Most)...B.I.D.H.T.W.A.I.B.Y.G.A.A.E.P. (But I Don't Have To Worry About It Because You Guys Are Awesome Exclamation Point)**

**Hope you guys liked the DaddyBats moment… I did.**

**Suggested Read: "DC Prime: Robins" by DC Prime Universe (?Authors' names). The author for this story is like the chief editor or something, and he has amazing word choice. It is great!**


	24. Having Fun With Housing Installments

**Hey everybody! Yes. Another new chapter. I am just rockin' these out! This is only a little side chapter, except for the very beginning with Slade. The rest is just kind of a fun, filler, side-plot kind of thing. Everyone is in for a surprise, but NO ONE will be as surprised as Robin.**

**Ice rose 111: Thx 4 thE rEvU!**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the review! I am glad that you liked the last chapter, and that it touched you. Thanks again!**

**ForeverMe65: Thanks for the review! Aww. Did you really almost tear up? That's what really makes me happy. That's the whole reason I do this. Don't get me wrong. I don't do this to make people cry. If I wanted that, I would do something like write until a really pressing part and then decide to discontinue the story. But that's mean, and I love this story so... yeah. I write to make people feel something.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! It does seem like Robin's mind is a little off from his previous experience. Note that Wally wasn't having as hard of a time… Could the Neutralizing shocker had done something besides half-paralyze Robin's **_**body**_…**? Don't worry these are only questions I am asking myself...**

**Let's pretend that I am a Russian with really bad English disclaiming everything.**

**Da. I disclaim. I not own Teen Titans. I not own Young Justice. Not own Justice League, not own DC. I own only plot. And only twist.**

* * *

Slade finished setting the bone in his leg. He couldn't help but smile for the hundredth time that day. _Robin,_ he kept on thinking. _You have surpassed even my_ own _expectations_.

Robin was genius, really. It was genius of him to use imagery to fight him instead of words, used in typical thoughts. _Yes_, thought Slade. _Robin knew how to think. Robin knew that there were so many mindsets yet to be discovered. But how would he deal with his most recent test? How would he deal with being... _Slade chuckled deeply ._..Half-paralyzed?_

Slade expected it to take him a couple days, if not _weeks _for the young hero to come to resolve his restraints, but when Slade had previously viewed Robin through the secret camera he had placed in his recovery room, he saw Robin barely, just _barely_, twitch his right wrist. Slade rose an eyebrow. Barely 3 hours had passed with Robin being awake, and he had already made impressive progress. Slade continued to watch the secret camera content like Robin was some type of unknown specimen.

Robin lifted his arm stiffly and craned his neck to towards it. A strange, mixed-up grimace crossed the sidekicks face, and Slade laughed. _I suppose I shouldn't expect too much from the boy. He makes mistakes enough, his attempted smile is just wonderful proof. But I must admire his... _efforts_. His struggles are most _definitely _entertaining._

Robin pressed himself upwards and pulled his legs in. He seemed at loss at what to do next, and he halted for a few seconds. He tried to gently push himself off the bed, but he seemed to have over-shot quite a lot. He was now on the ground struggling to pull himself into a dignified position, something that he most _certainly_ wasn't in. Slade chuckled again.

"Dickie," he said. "You make me laugh."

Dick finally loosened his tight grip that he had kept around his father. He smiled apologetically and spoke softly to him.

"Sorry, Dad."

Bruce took a sharp intake of air, and his eyes glistened as he looked at his son disbelievingly. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. _Did he just call me his... Dad?_

"You- you don't need to... apologize, Dick," Bruce said a little breathlessly. He felt like running out into the street, whooping and hollering, but he knew that if he did, the reporters he didn't want to find out about him (Clark Kent especially) would give him a lot of... _attention_. And besides. He was already happy right where he was. "There's nothing wrong with crying. It's the giving up that _comes_ with it that's bad."

Though Robin still seemed tired, Bruce was no longer worried about his over-submissiveness. Whatever the Robin had been struggling with, it was now over. But he still couldn't help but feel curious about what _it_ was.

But Bruce shook off the thought. In his worry for Dick, he had forgotten the real reason for his being there.

"Dick?" He stood up.

"Hmm?" Dick grinned at him... _slyly,_ Bruce added with relief.

"How would you like to go home?"

Dick looked startled, and glanced around the room.

"But we _are_ home," confusion was littered through his voice.

Bruce chuckled.

"I am the owner of Wayne Technology. I'm a _billionaire_, Dick, and if I was a billionaire, I wouldn't have to clear out a storage room to make up for your bedroom."

Dick blinked a couple times before inhaling and questioning further.

"Then why were we able to get to the BatCave? Why, then, did you clear out the room instead of taking me to your usual home?"

Bruce smiled devilishly.

"I wanted to give you time to... adjust. As for the BatCave, the answer is simple; you have been coming in by one of the secret entrances."

"Oh."

Bruce seemed amused by Dick's sudden speechlessness. He left to the door.

"Let's get going."

Dick looked perfectly perplexed with his mouth agape.

"Now?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes," Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now."

"What about-"

Bruce interrupted the boy and explained the situation reluctantly.

"Your things are at home. They were packed hours ago while you were competing in Common Knowledge. Alfred took care of them, and-"

"Alfred?!" By then Dick had his head gripped in his hands, and his voice sounded very lost. "Who the heck is _Alfred_?!"

"Just _follow_ me, and... you... will... find... out!"

Dick stared blankly at Bruce for a while before nodding and following Bruce down the stairs and into the car.

They drove through Gotham for a short while until they started to pass more and more expensive houses. When Dick thought that they had finally reached their house (which was already bigger than he would have ever dreamed), he would only be further surprised to find that they would drive right past it onto an even larger house. Before he knew it, they were no longer passing houses but mansions. Finally, after the tension building up for so long, they stopped at a mansion that was the biggest of all. Dick groaned. He would never find his way around in that house...

Bruce noted his groan.

"What. I told you I was preparing you for this."

"Dude," Dick quipped back. "_Biltmore _wouldn't have prepared me for this."

What Dick said was obviously an exaggeration, but only hardly.

"Forget what I said about coming from 'humble beginnings'," Dick grumbled. "This is _far _from humble."

And it was so. The mansion was enormous, and if it wasn't for the enormous garden outside as a bonus, Dick would have really been ticked off. There were so many people out there with no money or home, and Bruce has mansion for 2 people- _3 people,_ he corrected. _Us and whoever that "Alfred" dude is..._

He soon found out after they parked the car. They rung the doorbell, and the door was opened by a kind-looking old butler.

"Hello, Master Bruce," he smiled, the crinkles making his smile even more cheery. "I assume that you had a good day at the Assessments? How did Master Dick-"

He finally noticed Dick.

"Ah!" He visibly brightened at the sight of the youth. "It seems you have brought young Master Dick today. How are you doing this fine day?"

Dick winced at the mention of "Master" every time.

"Please. _Please _don't call me Master."

Alfred looked with concern in his eyes at Bruce for an answer. Bruce only shook his head in warning. Alfred knew what it meant; they would push the name later, but for now, they would let him recover.

Alfred gave Bruce a curt nod and then smiled at Dick again.

"Alright, Dick. Would you like to come inside and take a look?"

Dick smiled back at the old butler.

"Yes, sir."

"Dick," the butler teased. "If I can't call _you_ by _your_ respectful title, you can't call _me_ by _mine_. That is a well known rule you should know about."

"Yes- erm... Alfred, I guess," he finished lamely.

Alfred nodded approvingly and led him into the huge mansion. When Dick came in, he inhaled softly. It was all so spacious! The ceiling stopped only at the second floor, and a curving stairway went up each side of the room. The walls were pale golden yellow, and the floor was a varnished mahogany. It gleamed so much that he could almost see his perfect reflection, and Dick could see himself sock-skating on the slippery floor. Several wooden chairs were arranged comfortably around a couple coffee tables along the sides of the room, and on each table was china vase filled with blue hydrangeas. A gleaming and glittering crystal chandelier dangled above the heads of the spectators, and Dick wondered if he could- _**NO**_. That was pushing his luck with the housing installment stunts. By the way, he would have enough fun sliding down those _really_ skinny stair-rails...

* * *

**Yay! We now have Alfred! Since Alfred equals awesome, we should start using the word "Alfredness" anytime we like something...**

**If anyone has any tips on how to write Alfred, let me know…**

**Yeah, yeah. I know. You just want me to get to the rest of TASA, and these filler chapters are really boring. But I REALLY WANT ALFRED!**

**Thank you.**


	25. Good Old-Fashioned JavaScript?

**I bet you guys are wondering why I took so long to get chapters on TASA out.**

**I bet you guys are wondering why I am doing all of the boring subjects first.**

**I bet you thought Common Knowledge would be lame.**

**I bet you are thinking that Technology is gonna be even more lame.**

**Wrong. I have... surprises. As usual...**

**I bet you guys are thinking about how impossible it is to make Technology NOT lame when I know nothing, and most of YOU know nothing, about it. I do admit this won't be the most thrilling of chapters, but it IS a TASA chapter, and that says enough, even if it is Tech. And I DID try to make it interesting... so there.**

**vanarian: I loved your review! It was good to know what you thought about Dick being half-paralyzed. Yes. Bruce does know that something is up (as he is a detective), but he purposefully tries not to figure out what is in respect to Dick's desires. He soon regrets that desicion as soon as he finds out, but by that time, it is too late. And yes. Bruce will find out about his half-paralyzation during the next physical assessment topic, which is after this one (finally).**

**guest (the one that suggested using a very orderly format for telling time): Thanks! I will go back and use that, as it WAS kind of hard to tell what time it was in the story. I may or may not use the "location: (place)" thing, but everything else would stop the confusion.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks for the tip on Alfred! It's kitty simple, isn't it? Thanks again!**

**WarpzoneGirl: Thanks for the review and the FOLLOW! I really appreciate it! I am actually following her story "Robin unmasked", and it is worth taking the time to read it, as it is very interesting, and it has some funny things in it, like Dick saying Romanian cuss words (hehe, he's SO mad).**

**guest (the one that asked about Wally and Star): Yes, I know. I will get to Wally and Star going on a date ( I already have some ideas, and I think you'll like them). Unfortunately, there will be NO KISSING! You can pretend that they did afterwards when nobody was there. I WILL NOT WRITE ABOUT KISSING! Thanks for the review, though. I can see what you mean. It does look like I forgot about them, but really, I haven't. I promise!**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing: Thanks for the 3 reviews that you posted all in one hour! Yes. Dick will tell Bruce his feelings about Wayne Manor, and Bruce will tell him the reasons for keeping it. But not yet, as I must get more awesome (or Alfred) TASA chapters out before vanarian and the others kill me... Glad you liked the father/son stuff!**

**ForeverMe65: Thanks for the review! I am glad that you thought it was "Alfredness" *winks*. Yes. I do try to let people know that I'm alive by posting chapters. D**

**Jade Pulse: Glad you are happy about Alfred! Happy birthday! I probably didn't get this out on your birthday (June 2), but I tried to as soon as I found out. I really did!**

**guest (a.k.a "Whatever"): Thanks for the review! I am sorry, but I am NOT quite sure if I got it right... 518, and it looks like you tried to do more, but the character limit didn't allow it. I also may have missed a couple, but I am not gonna count them again. Sorry. It kind of defeats the purpose of writing more if I have to take time that could be put TO writing more**** And as the wise Whatever always said (and still does)...**

**Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! **

**Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! **

**Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! **

**Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! **

**Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! Please do more! **

_**You do NOT have to count these!**_

_July 26, 2016_

_Location: T-Tower, Jump City, California_

_Time: 9:01 AM_

Robin was back in the spacious Room A, but unlike before, there were several large, high-tech super-computers. It was only a reminder for what topic they were doing next. The one on the top of Robin's "Most Dreaded" list; Technology.

The Flash, like before, stood up and came out into the center of the room.

"Today we have the official second topic of the Annual Superhero Assessments! Technology. Here is how you will be competing. You see that computer over there?" He pointed to the largest computer that stood in the corner. Everybody nodded.

"We have done something to it to make it not work, and now it's your job to make it. The more you get it to work, the better score you get. I'll divide everyone up into teams of 3, and we'll see how you guys do, okay."

The teams were chosen according to this; one with a high Tech score, one with a low Tech score, and one in the middle. This meant that Robin was paired with Speedy and Mirage, him obviously meant to be the one with the low score.

The others teams were mostly arranged like so in the order of good, okay and bad:

Batgirl, Jericho, Beast Boy.

Cyborg, Raven, Flamebird

Killowat, Aqualad, Hot Spot

Bumblebee, Argent, Red Star

Starfire, Mas, Menos (exception here. Menos is just as good as Mas)

Kid Flash, Bushido, Kole

Everyone left the room except for the first team (Bumblebee, Argent and Red Star), as some people would try to carefully watch the other teams ideas and use them. That was considered cheating to do so, and only the judges watched as the first team entered the room without a word, and exited the room about 15 minutes just as quiet. Robin could tell from their expressions and body language that they didn't have much luck.

The other teams took turns, each having about 15 minutes before they came back, a little disappointed. Only Killowat's and Cyborg's team seemed to be pleased after their exit, and Robin concluded that they were the only ones that had succeeded.

At last it was time for Robin's team to enter, and Speedy led the way in. Pushed into the center of the room was the super-computer that didn't work. Mirage and Speedy walked a few times around it before admitting that nothing was was incorrect on the exterior. Speedy tried to activate the computer, but nothing was happening.

"What we need to ask ourselves is 'what could keep this from turning on?'," Mirage frowned at the flat, grid-worked space that was the keyboard.

"Well. I know you guys are the 'better and more talented' ones," frowned Robin. "But it might help if the computer was actually plugged in..."

Speedy mouthed the words "plugged in" before letting his gaze rest on the outlet. Sure enough, the plug was strewn out on the ground, about a few inches from the desired location. Mirage laughed.

"Yeah. That might be part of the problem," she reached down and jammed the end into the outlet. "Now I feel _so_ stupid."

Speedy smiled.

"Yeah. Me too. Great catch, Robin."

"No problem."

"Now let's attend to the matter at hand."

Speedy activated the computer, and the screen lights blinked on. Their pleasure faded as the word "ERROR" flashed on and off.

"Great. _Now_ where do we start?" Mirage scowled.

"We know that _nothing_ is wrong with the actual computer. The design was flawless," Speedy stated. "Maybe something foreign is messing with the computer's 'logic', you may say. Maybe if we look at this computer's status through _another_ computer, we can find out what's wrong, and then assess the problem."

Mirage nodded.

"Great idea!"

They walked over to another computer, and Speedy started to type on it. Eventually a code started to come up, and everyone read it.

"This code is saying that the other computer is in perfect working order, there is just some other code that is preventing certain orders, like 'TURN ON' from getting through. Others, like 'flash "ERROR"' _are_ working. I just want to know where this code is coming from..."

Robin looked over Speedy's shoulder at the code.

"What is the code's variable called?"

"It's called 'technologyAssessmentGateway'. Weird name."

"Maybe that is the code that the judges are using to keep the computer from working," Robin suggested. "They have to be able to make the computer not work again after someone does get it working, right? Maybe they don't have to manually mess up the computer every time."

Speedy looked at Robin for a few seconds before nodding.

"That makes sense. But one problem. If that was the case, how do they do it? Do they have a button or what?"

Robin frowned.

"I'll look around again. We could have missed something."

While Speedy tried to find any more clues in the computer code, Robin walked around the super-computer , looking for any abnormalities. Even though he scanned every single inch, he found nothing. He was about to give up when he saw a small rectangular seam on the bottom right hand side.

"Hello there," Robin spoke to the crack. "Hey guys! I found something!"

Mirage and Speedy joined him, and they saw the rectangular crack in the metal side.

"What is it?" Speedy inquired.

"I'm not- I'm not entirely sure..."

"Maybe we could pry it open?"

"No," Robin shook his head. "It looks... _connected_. It has to have some purpose if it's there. Whether it is to deceive us or if it really _does_ do something, it has a purpose."

"But we don't know what to do do with it. So..." Speedy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we should try the code again. Maybe we can hijack it..."

Mirage and Speedy left, and Robin was alone again. _There has to be a purpose!_

After about 5 minutes of brainstorming, Robin was really starting to feel worthless. _You peice of junk! _ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should kick you and you'll work like in the movies. I'll see how you like _that_!_

Robin's head lifted. _Wait._

He stood up slowly and positioned himself to kick inside the seam...

**Whack! ** The metal rang throughout the whole room, and everyone turned their heads toward him. Robin felt embarrassed, but he knew- he _**KNEW**_ that this was what he was supposed to do.

_Maybe I just have to kick harder,_ he thought

He put more strength and precision into his kick, and the metal rang ever louder. He shook out his foot, which was tingling from the shock. Several of the judges had hints of smiles on their faces.

"Robin. What are you doing...?" Before Speedy could finish, Robin landed one last, solid kick in the middle of the rectangular seam. The loud ringing faded away, but still nothing happened. Robin felt his cheeks start to flush as he realized how awkward and stupid he looked. Everything was silent, but then something clicked from inside of the computer. The "ERROR" signal left the screen, and the words "WELCOME" appeared.

Speedy grinned his brightest grin at Robin.

"Dude," he shook his head, still smiling. "You. _Rule_."

"I try," he said a little guiltily.

"Who knew?" Speedy cackled to himself. "A good old-fashioned kick really _can_ do wonders..."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Jade Pulse! I actually got this out! So everybody needs to thank Jade Pulse, because if it wasn't for him/her (just making sure), I wouldn't have had the drive to update! THANK HIM/HER NOW! Jk. You guys don't have to… It may actually drive him/her insane, and then she'll never tell me it's her birthday ever again. **_**BUT I REMEMBER!**_

**Please review! Thanks!**


	26. Slade Zepplin

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED DRASTICALLY AS OF JULY 12, 2014! IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD IT AFTER THAT TIME, PLEASE DO! REPEATING. IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE BEFORE JULY 12, 2014, PLEASE REREAD! THERE HAS BEEN A MAJOR CHANGE IN THE PLOTLINE! IF NOT, COOL. READ THIS STORY LIKE YOU NORMALLY WOULD, OKAY?**

**HEY EVERYBODY! Just a couple things… hehe. *exudes nervousness***

**First, this is NOT a TASA chapter. Hehe. I know. You guys are gonna kill me, especially after almost a WHOLE WEEK of waiting for me to *gulp* update. But this scene… I really wanted to do it! It is the NEXT best kind of chapter; Slade and Robin dialogue (more like fighting and speaking occasionally). This is a dream scene, KIND OF…**

**Plus, to make it all *gulps again* BETTER, I put a little fun something inside the chapter. I am not going to tell you, but the chapter name will give you a hint, and you will DEFINITELY know it when you see it (if you do). If not (you guys are probably scratching your heads now thinking, "She's insane."), I will tell you at the end of the chapter.**

**WarpzoneGirl: Thanks for the review! Yes. Many people have computer problems… I'm glad (in a bittersweet kind of way) that you could relate to Robin!**

**ForeverMe65: So much for you saying that I am the only writer who seems like I'm not DEAD! It's been a WHOLE FREAKING WEEK! *sobs* Now that that's over, yes. Robin is very amusing. Slade thinks so too.**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing: I am just going to publish your whole entire review because it's SO FREAKING FUNNY!**

_Wow, this was really, really cool! Kickin' the computer, sweet! :D_

_And hey, don't feel bad about adding a TECH section, cause I love technology! I take computer courses and everything! (and yes, I've tried kicking the stupid things before, but I've had rare success like Rob just did). ;)_

_Robin: It's because I'm special._

_Me: Maybe the computer turned on cause it didn't want to hurt your little feelings _**(LOL -ME)**

_Robin: Shut up_

_Me: *smirks* make me. *looks at Appel* sorry. He's been a really PEST today_

_Bedtime! _**(It's a joke we have going on. Anytime we want to get Robin to shut up, we threaten to put him to bed. But it's seems like this was MORE than a threat. It was a** _**promise**_… **ha.)**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks! I can't wait until your return to FanFiction from your examinations! Good Luck, my friend!**

**Whatever (and as "guest" in one) (guest): THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! (wow. I just wrote that three whole times without Copy and Paste. I am SO proud of myself. ;D) And thank you again! No more counting! A vast and heavy burden doth be lifted from thy shoulders…**

**guest (guest, obviously): Thanks for the review! I am glad that you like the newest ideas!**

**Jade Pulse: NO IT IS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY AGAIN! That's not gonna fool me, missie. Anywho, thanks for the review. And I hope that the wise advice of kicking computers will serve you well in the future. Thanks again!**

**xX-Tiger-Xx: Thanks for the review. Kicking: Gets things to work. Even writers. You guys should probably try it… /:**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for the review! If you guys want to read good stories by a good writer, check out TheImaginativeFox's profile. I just started reading her first FanFic ever, and it is wicked so far. It's called "Looking For a Raven", by the way. *winks***

**Shadowblade (guest): Yes. I know that the Teen Titans haven't officially even joined yet, even though the story's name is halfway taken up by it. This whole plot is building up to the moment when they join. It doesn't happen until the very last chapter at the very end. Sorry. But they do show a lot of teamwork, which gives them the idea…**

**HERE IS THE STUPID NON-TASA CHAPTER! (lol) **

**DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR THE SECRET FUN STUFF!**

* * *

Robin saw himself in the mirror. He was still himself but... _older_.

He wore a black jumpsuit with a blue bird spread across the chest, and a domino mask. His hair was longer and it hung around the collar of his shirt, just grazing the lower part of his neck. His shoulders were wider, and his arms and legs were more muscular. Robin had never seen nor been this person before, but he'd know that person anywhere; Nightwing, his future alias.

Robin didn't know how he knew. How was he telling the future? How did his dream almost seem... _real_?

_This is a dream. This is only a dream,_ Nightwing told himself. _Dreams are known for being crazy._

_And this isn't the future. This isn't the future me._

Nightwing decided to explore. He walked up to the mirror and stepped through. He felt the solid reflective material press against his body as he came through to the other side, and he looked at the new vicinity. He gasped in surprise and knew that this _wasn't_ going to be a good dream because of _one_ thing. Slade.

"Hello, my apprentice. Are you still sleeping well?" He asked, not even turning towards the newcomer.

"I am not your apprentice. As long as I wear my colors, I am Nightwing."

"But Dickie," amusement mingled in Slade's voice. "Have you seen yourself?"

Nightwing gasped and spun around to view himself in the mirror. Slade was right. First Robin had left to the past, and now Nightwing had too. To his horror, all that was left was an older himself, about 18, and stronger as well. He wore no mask, which scared him, but what scared him most of all was that he wore the uniform for the apprentice of Slade.

"Dickie," Slade's voice was dangerously sympathetic. "You have been my apprentice for so long. When will it no longer surprise you that you are my pet?"

"No! I am _not_ your pet!" Dick yelled defiantly to his master. "I am Robin, blast you!"

"No, Dickie. You aren't."

Dick growled at Slade and hissed forcibly.

"This is _not_ the future me!"

"True, Dickie," Slade sneered. "This is now... the _present._"

"No!" Dick shook his head, backing away a few steps. "This is a dream! Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

Slade chuckled cruelly.

"Dickie. You always amuse me. So strong, so clever, yet so... _delusional_. You already know how I am here, and why. You tell me. What do _you_ think?"

Dick ducked his head and shook it.

"What I think is... ridiculous. It is no where _near_ reasonable."

"Try me," Slade spun the chair in front of the computer to face Robin and sat in it. He rested his chin into his hand. "_I'll _decide whether it is reasonable or not."

Dick swallowed nervously. But because he didn't want to look weak in front of Slade, he sucked up his fear and made himself stand confidently.

"The half-paralyzation. It did more damage than just physical."

Dick looked at Slade to see his reaction. Slade only waved his free hand at Robin to continue.

"The half-paralyzation paralyzed my mind as well. I now have to think in different mindsets, which _must_ be your kind of revenge at me for using a different thought process when I had defeated you by thinking in pictures and feelings." Dick finally breathed after what seemed a decade.

Slade seemed amused.

"Good assumption, boy, but it is not what I had in mind. _But_," Slade's voice, though smooth, grated on Dick's nerves. "That is an impressive idea, my apprentice, and I may _just_ use that as well. Thank you, my pet. You may have brought down your own demise for me to use **whenever I please**."

Dick would have glared at Slade like it natural for him to do, but he couldn't. So instead he decided to show Slade his good-natured feelings with a nice, welcoming punch in the gut. Or should I say _tried_...?

Slade clasped Robin's hand in his own and threw it over to the side. He pulled out the button for the shocking device and pressed it. An energy surged through Robin's body, and the torture that came with it did too. But that time it felt a little different; he was still in pain, but it almost felt... _good_.

Which made Robin want it to stop all the more. He didn't want _anything_ of Slade's to feel good, but for some reason half of him almost _liked_ the pain and didn't want it to stop. He knew Slade was messing with his mind, and no matter how much he tried to stop it, Slade would succeed. In fact, he _**was**_ succeeding. This was a dream, just a dream, and yet Slade managed to make it seem so _real_...

Slade walked over to Robin. As he stood over the boy, he couldn't help but notice the internal struggle that was going on in Robin's mind. When he looked into the boy's eyes, he saw them shift from full-wrought fear and horror to almost a passionate bliss and contentment. He knew then that his plan was coming along very well...

Slade eventually relented and let the controversy abate. Robin stood up shakily, but the inner struggle was still visible through his eyes.

"Slade," Dick choked, but he managed to scowl at Slade as well. "What have you _done_? My- my head. It isn't _on_ right-"

"On no, Dickie," Slade rested his hand on Dick's shoulder as if he was trying to comfort him, but it felt emotionless, and it was purely for productive reasons. It was so cold, and Dick couldn't help but shiver. "You are completely sane, you only are not used to the struggle that I see..."

"How do _you_ know about this?" Dick jerked his shoulder away from Slade's "comforting" grasp. "Has this happened to you as _well_? Because if it has, I think I'd _**rather**_ be insane."

"This struggle was something I went through at your age under the _**SAME **__**EXACT**_ _**PREDICAMENTS**_."

"What predicaments?" Dick's voice was suddenly so small.

"What should I tell you other than this? I have been looking for a protege, and I chose you," Slade lifted Dick's chin and looked into his eyes.

"**Congratulations.**"

Dick really _did_ look like he would rather go insane. He whispered one thing under his voice.

"This isn't the future me."

Slade laughed.

"Correct, Robin. This isn't the future you, this is you now."

Robin moaned and shook his head, removing his chin from Slade's grip.

"Don't try to deny it, Dickie," Slade snickered at the mortified boy. He somehow was cruel enough to find pleasure in Dick's horror. "I have proof."

"_What_ proof?" Dick spat back bitterly.

"Don't talk to me like that, boy!" Slade clamped Robin's jaw in his fingers again. "I will tell you 'what proof'. Have you wondered, and are you _still_ wondering, why this dream feels so real? That is because I have telepathy and I can... _connect_ our minds. Me being the stronger and more experienced, and you being the half-paralyzed and weakened, I can resist your petty beginner's attempts to stop me from entering this... _state._ Anytime I want, I can have a talk with you. Until you learn to control who entrs your mind and who doesn't (which won't be for a long, _long _while, by the way), I can... _**visit**_ my pet. Anytime. Anywhere. Until. You. Give. In. I can be very patiencevif it needs to be. If you listen very hard-"

Robin scowled.

"Many times I've listened. I won't listen to you any longer!" But he soon lost all of the barrier that came with anger, and he shook his head in sorrow, letting the smallest instability show. "I never wanted your patience."

"Sorry, Dickie," Slade smiled behind the mask. "You can't always get what you want."

"Yeah. You get what you _need_. And I _know_ what I need..." Robin spat back.

"Clever, Dickie. But often times your 'wit' comes from rambling on," Slade swooped around to the other side of the boy, and Robin shuddered.

"I will _never_ be your apprentice, Slade. No matter how much you try to trample me underfoot, I will _**always**_ defy you."

"You may, Dickie. You could lose as well," Slade whispered into Robin's ear. "But you'll never know until it's tested. Even then the strongest can break down, and the weakest could prevail. Do you want to find out? You really ought to know…"

"No matter how many more times am I going to be stuck with countless 'visits' from you, I will always do what I believe is right, " Dick frowned.

"But Dickie. There's still time to change the road you're on…"

Robin's bare eyes peered into his master's. He smiled one smile that set in stone the pain and stress that Slade could (and would) inflict on him in the future.

"Oh really? It makes me wonder..."

* * *

**Okay. If by now you haven't figured out the fun thingy yet, I'll tell you (let me know in your review if you did and when, okay?):**

**I put a bunch of song quotes from Led Zepplin into the story. I tried to disguise some of them, but some of them are just plain obvious. Here are the mentions (10 total):**

**Led Zepplin Song Quotes**

**"Stairway to Heaven"**

"**If you listen very hard…" (Slade)**

"**There's still time to change the road you're on…" (Slade)**

"**It makes me wonder…" (Robin)**

**"Over the Hills and Far Away"**

"**Many times I've listened." (Robin)**

"**You really ought to know…" (Slade)**

**"You Can't Always Get What You Want" (cover)**

"**You can't always get what you want…" (Slade)**

"**You get what you need." (Robin)**

**"Ramblin' On"**

"**...rambling on." (Slade)**

**"Trampled Underfoot"**

"**trample… under foot…" (Robin)**

**"How Many More Times"**

"**... how many more times…" (Robin)**

**If you couldn't tell, "Stairway to Heaven" and "Over the Hills and Far Away" are like the gold mines of whimsical advice and such. And I guess (hehe) I COULD include the "Ah-A-Ahhhhh-Ah" from "Immigrant Song" if I wanted to, if you consider Robin's screams of torture to be melodic. LOL. That makes 11!**

**I hope this little fun thing makes up for the whole week long update and it not being a TASA chapter. I really wanted to include a dream scene, and I admit it. I ACTUALLY ADMIT IT! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SAY THIS! I TOLD MYSELF TO NEVER SAY THIS! BUT- (oh. I can't do this). I- I- I-**

**Robin: Spit it out already! I have been waiting for you to say this for like… forever.**

**Me: I- I- I guess I had. A little. Only a little. I guess I had a little (only a little, mind), of what some would call- AND IT'S ONLY A LITTLE! It was in small amounts! Nothing serious! I promise! DOn't kill me. Don't kill myself! It was only a little bit of what some people would call (me only having small amounts)-**

**Robin: Ugh. Stop "Ramblin' On" NOW! *glares***

**Me: Oh. Okay. Sorry. But it really WAS only a little bit… *jumps when Robin continues to glare her down* Okay. I- I- I. Had. A. **_**Little**_**. Bit. Of. What. Some. People. Would. Call…... WRITER'S BLOCK! There. I- said it. *pants heavily***

**Robin: *pats Appel's back* It's okay. It's okay. It happens to everybody some time or the other. Except for me. I NEVER get writer's block.**

**Me: *shrugs away in disgust* Well DUHHH! You don't write at ALL.**

**Robin: Says who? Read THIS!**

**Me: *takes a look at Robin's writing and grimaces often* It's… impressive.**

**Robin: Aww. Come on. I've read your story enough to know that "impressive" doesn't mean good. For some reason "impressive" means "pressive"...**

**Me: Another reason it is impressive. You use too many words that aren't used the right way, or even in the dictionary at **_**all**_**. Like "whelmed" (opposite "overwhelmed"), "guise" (opposite "disguise") and "concerting" (opposite "disconcerting")! Plus, you couldn't have writer's block if you couldn't write at all, and that's the case here. Stick to super awesome martial arts, detective work, acrobatics, escapology, team-leading, roof-jumping, stair rail-sliding, sock-skating, imitation bull-fighting, coming up with new mindsets, shooting people with their own stun-guns, plane-flying without Autopilot (or practice), computer-kicking, and Slade-kicking, okay?**

**Anyways, thanks for your guys' patience. You guys are the best. EXCEPT for Jade Pulse. SHE tried to say it was her birthday again just so I would update. Naughty, naughty, Jade Pulse. Just Kidding! U ROCK 2!**

**Please review, guys! Thanks again!**

**-Appel Bougher**

**8D**


	27. Of Warriors and Watermelon Smoothies

**NOTE****: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! IF YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE JULY 12, 2014, AND NOT ANY LATER, PLEASE REREAD IT! THERE HAS BEEN A MAJOR CHANGE IN THE PLOTLINE! IF NOT, YOU'RE GOOD, AND YPU ARE PROBABLY THINKING THAT BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS LOOK REALLY STUPID! THANK YOU!**

**Hola. No hablo Español, pero gusto. No comprendo qué hablo. Escribo mi libro impressionante, sí.**

**I am not going to translate that as it probably doesn't even mean what I mean it to mean. And I mean it.**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for the review! I am really happy that you are sticking with this till the end! Thanks!**

**ForeverMe65:**** Thanks for the super awesome review! I love how you tell me **_**every**_ **chapter how you feel. Your reviews make me happy.**

**Jade Pulse: Yes. It was worth a tryeeeeeeeeeeeeee (lol). Sorry if that seemed random. Jade Pulse and I have several inside "joces" going on. Our PMs are... impressive. "Thancs", Jade Pulse! You rule!**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing: Thanks for another amusing review! You rule too! Lol. Robin called himself "buff", "strong" and "manly". We'll have to find out in this **_**TASA**_ **(pausing and blurting the word out to get peoples attention) chapter about... **_**BRUTAL STRENGTH!**_

**Robin: *cackles signature cackle* *wipes imaginary tear* Get's me every time...**

**vanarian: Sorry about the last chapter not being **_**TASA**_ **(pause). But this one is...**_**TASA.**_ **And...**_**BRUTAL STRENGTH!**_

**Robin: Dude! You're killing me! You're killing me!**

**Me: Ugh. Maybe I should. It's unpredictable, and MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul DID set you to be my... assassin.**

**Robin: But dude. I'm your bodyguard!**

**Me: So you say...**

**ImaginationQueen: Thank you SO MUCH for the follow and favorite! You rule, ImaginationQueen!**

**Note: Slade SAYS that he turned Robin into a supersoldier. He is telling the truth, but by how **_**much**_**? How **_**much**_ **is Robin a supersoldier...?**

**Now for the ...**_**TASA **_**(pause)**_**BRUTAL STRENGTH **_***Robin cackles in background* chapter! Sorry to disappoint if the next one isn't **_**TASA**_**. I want to make this story last without it being droll. Just think, though. If you weren't waiting days for each chapter, and you came across this when it was already complete, wouldn't the book actually be better if there were breaks in between? Just sayin'...**

**I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own the disclaimer that I am using to disclaim Teen Titans. I probably don't even own the disclaimer I used to disclaim the disclaimer for Teen Titans. And then I probably don't even own the disclaimer I used to disclaim the disclaimer that I used to disclaim the disclaimer that I used to disclaim Teen Titans with. Or something like that. I don't own the disclaimer, so how should I know for sure…?**

**Huh?**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS THE MOST POETIC BRUTAL STRENGTH CHAPTER EVER CREATED!**

**Huh?**

* * *

Robin groaned in his sleep, and Bruce brushed his hair to the side of his face comfortingly. Bruce was worried. Dick had been acting awfully strange recently; from being extremely uncoordinated to having nightmares. His mentor knew that something was up.

Dick opened his eyes slowly, registering the surroundings. At first he almost panicked, not recognizing his new room, but Bruce shushed his rapid breathing with a comforting hug.

"Dick," Bruce said in his authoritative voice. "We need to talk."

Dick hesitated but then nodded slowly.

"Alright. Where should I start?"

"At the beginning..."

* * *

Dick was standing rather shocked outside of Room A with his friends. Did Bruce just let him still compete? Dick had told him everything- _**EVERYTHING**_- and yet the Batman had let him continue. Maybe it was Bruce's way of getting him to cope with his problems in his own way. But still... Did that just- did that just... _happen_?

Wally was talking about the newest misfortune that had befell him.

"Well I bet you guys wouldn't believe this, but-"

Speedy rolled his eyes and sighed, grinning.

"_Try_ me, Kid."

"Alright. I already was, _Speedy_," Wally shrugged, and he raised his eyebrows. He grinned challengingly. "I got food poisoning from a _smoothie_."

"Okay..." Speedy's jaw dropped, and he blinked a couple times. "I never thought I'd say this, but... for once I really _don't_ believe that."

"Oh yes you will. It was Watermelon flavored too."

"Ewww..." Argent's face twisted up on disgust. "It all makes sense now. I can see how that would go wrong..."

"Yes," Starfire nodded emphatically. "Who would put the melon of water in a smoothie of fruit?"

"Yeah. That's just wrong," Cyborg displayed his distaste as well.

"Wait a second," Speedy squinted at Kid Flash. "You seemed fine yesterday. How can you finish the Technology section, buy a smoothie, drink it, get sick and get better _all in one night_?"

"Quick recovery, Speedy," Kid Flash giggled rapidly. "Quick recovery."

"Right..." Speedy still seemed doubtful, but shrugged it off and checked the clock.

"Ugh," he grunted. "2 more minutes."

"What's this topic again?" Robin asked.

"Brutal Strength," stated Raven.

"How do you think they are going to test it?" Argent grinned nervously.

"Maybe we should _find out_..." Superboy sauntered past Robin, coming out of nowhere as he left to enter Room A.

Robin snarled. Superboy thought he was all that and a bag of chips- it was starting to get on his nerves...

Everyone entered Room A coming through the same door. This time Room A was separated into what seemed to be straight lanes parallel to the judges table and going from one side of the room to the other. The Flash stood up behind the judges table.

"Alright, everybody! Welcome to the third topic of The Annual Superhero Assessments; Brutal Strength! I bet you are all wondering how we are going to test you, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right. The rules are moderately simple; stay in your lane and move as much weight as you can across it until you feel like you can't do it any longer. Easy, right? The person with the most weight moved by the end of 30 minutes is usually the one with the best score."

Flash then assigned everyone to lanes. Robin was at the end, in the lane farthest from the judges.

Robin took a look at his loads. They looked like normal sacks, but underneath the sacks was a platform. Next to the platform there seemed to be a tiny screen where you could dial numbers into.

The Flash spoke again.

"Yes, Robin. That's the adjuster. You can adjust the weight of the sacks through that dial and change them to your desired weight. Say you wanted to start out with... a 40 pound load and then move to 70 on the next one. All you would have to do is enter "40" when you start and then enter "70" when you are ready for the next. The maximum weight is one ton (2000 pounds), but I doubt that many will ever get that high. Is everyone ready to start?"

"Yes," the whole room answered.

"Alright! 3..."

_Get ready, Robin._

" 2..."

_Get set._

" 1..."

_It probably wouldn't hurt to be prepared too..._

"GO!"

Robin quickly set the weight at 100 pounds. He lifted the sack and started to steadily walk across in his lane. As he jogged back, he didn't glance over at the others to see how they were doing. Robin had a mission, and nothing could distract him.

And so Robin carried more loads, adjusting the weight as he felt necessary. But he couldn't help but think each time, _Could I do more? Could I do better?_

And so he did, as his pressing voice kept on telling him. He set the weight on 150 pounds...

As he lifted the load, his muscles shook with strain. He knew that he should be careful. Any more weight and he could just break down. What he needed was to remember...

_He couldn't see his parents anywhere, just a woefully colorful heap in flames in the middle of the tent..._

Now Robin was mad, and he felt his heart speed up. But there was one problem that Robin _hadn't_ planned on. When he thought of that sickening scene, he wasn't able to work manually anymore. The infuriating scene was something that didn't mix well with force. Thus he tripped with the load, and he was barely able to keep himself from getting injured. He quickly switched back to Manual.

Robin tried a new approach to his supposed "pep-talks". He thought about the flaming tent piece about to fall on him, and then dodging it. He went a few steps forward, thinking about Slade holding him back, holding him prisoner. He had to get forward, to get free. Robin finally reached the other side and dumped the load on the platform. It worked. It made him mad, and he was working hard. But did life have to hurt so much? Did a simple exercise really deserve so much pain from his emotions? He quickly smothered the question. _Yes_, he thought. _This is to make me __**better**__..._

Okay. I have four 100 pounds and one 150. All together... 550 pounds. It's good, but I should really pump it up...

Robin started sprinting instead of jogging on the way back. He forgot about his previously telling himself that he shouldn't lift any more than 150 pounds and set the load for 200...

"Ah," Robin's voice cracked as he lifted the very heavy burden.

_Burden._ Robin thought. _I'm like this load. A burden. My life is a burden. I don't want to be as heavy as this load I'm lifting, but I am. I'm a pain to myself, if that's even possible. The more ruined my woe, the more I am taken by ruination. The stronger I am, the stronger my chains..._

Robin froze in his tracks. _This is wrong. __**I can't solve this.**_ _What should I get? A new mindset? A new feeling? A new approach? I don't have to be mad to be strong. What_ **is** _strong, by the way? Who_ am _I?_

_Batman's sidekick. Robin. Nightwing. Worthless boy. Attempted friend. Adopted son. Flawed human. Despised person who's a part of a despised personnel. Self-contempting being. Slade's apprentice. Slade's pet. Slade's blasted follower..._

_Wait._

_Follower?_

_Ha!_

Heck _no!_

_I'm a __**warrior**__._

_A warrior,_ Robin let the feeling sink in. He was strong, fearless, determined, yet at the same time, so calm and steady. And ready. Ready to attack. But attack what?

_Attack life,_ Robin, he thought to himself. _Attack life like it's all that's worth living for. Do it for you, Robin. You let your head get in the way too much. Let your soul take over your head for once. Stop thinking in words. Let feelings and pictures..._

A warrior stood planted in the fields. Like the grass that sweeped and bowed to the heavens, he breathed in and out, standing firm and still but yielding to the heart and soul that made him true to himself. Robin kneeled and almost swept the load into his arms. It was heavy, but he almost didn't notice. _Warrior's stance. Warrior's trance._

The boughs of an apple tree swayed with the weight of ripe fruit, kissing the ground with it's verdant and lush leaves as it grazed the pale, sleek and silver grass. Robin bore his burden, staying close, staying low to the ground. Yes, he did shuffle. But the shuffle almost seemed to float, to hover almost a millimeter off of the floor in an easy, clever smoothness. _Kissing leaves._

Smoky blue clouds clung to the sky, moving to the South. The mind's eye closed as thunder drummed on it's own heartbeat, the sound so touching, so dangerous, yet so comforting all at once. Would the rainfall- rain fall soon? Robin presented himself to the opposite platform and shifted his burden, ready to release his load any minute. _Thunder you trace. Thunder of grace._

The heaviness went slack as rain finally poured through the sky to pelt the earth with it's ever so pleasured relief. Oh, to sigh in relief. Sigh in relief now, burdened soul. You work too hard to hold on forever. Like shattering crystals, the weight passed over wet grass only to run downhill as the burdens and cares from before were washed away, leaving the empty plains, clean and scented fresh. Robin slid the load out of his arms and glided back to the original platform, tension he didn't know he had working itself out of his body. He grabbed another load. _Shattered old. Made new. Made it through._

Sand storms slashed and cut the skies, trying to find find weakness in the weakest and strongest alike, crying and wailing to the deepest boulder, tearing at the barest foundation, whittling at the most solid rock when the softer ones were already ground to a grit. A body crawled on the shifting ground, totally at the mercy of the dry cracking wave that radiated heat. But the body still clawed through the wave, and that was the only reason that it stayed above the cruel and unforgiving creature. That body's strength was the only reason it stayed uncracked. Robin drew himself to his full height, slashing through his lane like there was nothing to his load. He tried to crack the pain, to break it, but it still clung on against his will. _Ground down. Cutting through._

Robin saw a beggar that asked for help, for comfort, for _anything_ that was ready to be given. The beggar paused and kneeled beside a water spout that's handle creaked as it was twisted, and clear running water splashed into his hands in a steady stream, an occasional drop dribbling over the side of the beggar's dusty, calloused hands like a diamond lost forever. Robin knelt to the platform for the last time. He hoped that this would be the last, he begged that it would. He slid his hands underneath the last burden, a final load to end the 30 minutes, that blasted half hour. He trudged to the opposite platform and dropped the load-

The timer went off. It was done. It was over. No more burdens, both real and imaginary.

And Robin sighed in relief...

* * *

J'onn J'onzz was awestruck. Why? Because of Robin. His mind was incredible; it was the most revolutionary of all the human earthlings' he had seen.

It wasn't that he was a genius. He was, actually, but not in the way that most would think; not technically. But he was so brilliant. He was so... _original._ He never stuck with one thought. He never stayed with what he _already knew_...

J'onzz had been judging the Brutal Strength topic with the rest of the Justice League. Mostly everybody was pretty weak in this area. Only Superboy, Flamebird, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to really be doing well. Several had improved drastically, like Aqualad ,Batgirl and Bushido. But Robin... He would never forget the barrier-breaking mindset the boy had used. It had broken the barrier of the human mind. It had broken the limiting walls that earthlings had set upon themselves. Robin's mind was almost… alien.

At first J'onzz had overlooked him. Yes. He moved 550 pounds in the first 15 minutes, but it wasn't so incredible that he would read the boy's mind. He would probably get a 6.5 or a 7 if he was lucky, but... the last fifteen minutes. Wow. Robin was almost dancing through his lane, lifting loads of 200 pounds or more was a human child, for heavens sake. He had only been in superhero-ing for a month now, and he somehow managed to improve drastically. That boy was brilliant. He used his advantages to the fullest, and whenever he set a goal, nobody could stop him. J'onzz almost felt bad for Slade...

* * *

**To everyone one who read this chapter and the last before July 12, 2014****: **

Okay! I changed chapters 26 AND 27! Please reread chapter 26 if you haven't already if you read it before July 12 2014. Robin is no longer enhanced as a supersoldier. I hated that idea, and I have no idea why I went with it... Robin is now only half paralyzed.

**Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't lose everybody with the constant NON-TASA chapters. But to celebrate **_**this **_**one, we should get some watermelon smoothies...**

**Kid Flash: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: lol. Okay. I would like to give a special thanks to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for telling me about the food poisoning she got from a watermelon smoothie, and for telling me how ironic it was that she broke her hand because she punched a wall trying **_**not**_ **to break anything... It sounds so cruel, but...** _**thanks I guess.**_ **You were **_**very**_ **generous in your input. Thanks! And BTW, guys, she's **_**really**_ **cool.**

**Suggested Read(s):**

**Let It Go (Superman's Version)**

**By cocopops1995**

**A "super" funny (stupid pun by yours truly) one-shot about a little spin-off by Robin and Kid Flash of the most dreaded song "Let It Go". It is super random, but seriously. Read it. I WAS LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME. I can just imagine Superman's face as he watched the music video that Kid and Robin put together. Priceless.**

**Also there is a story called "Mending the Broken" also by cocopops1995. It is a really cute DaddyBats Teen Titans FanFic about after Robin recovers from the aftermath of the dust from Slade's mask. It doesn't sound like much, but after Robin not seeing Batman for such a long time, you can imagine the drama. It was very well written, and it made me feel something inside of my soul...**

**Drama (again).**

**Anyways, please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M.! It only takes 5 minutes at most!**


	28. The Reality Check

**IMPORTANT! ROBIN IS NO LONGER A SUPERSOLDIER IN TT:TASA! THERE HAS BEEN A MAJOR CHANGE OF PLOTLINE IN CHAPTERS 26 AND 27! IF YOU HAVE READ EITHER ONE OF THOSE CHAPTERS BEFORE JULY 12, 2014, PLEASE REREAD THEM, OR AT LEAST BE AWARE THAT ROBIN IS NO LONGER A SUPERSOLDIER, AND HE NEVER WILL BE. HE NO LONGER HAS ANY ENHANCEMENT, EVEN THOUGH SLADE CAN STILL ENTER HIS MIND VIA TELEPATHY, WHICH ROBIN NO LONGER HAS. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. I DIDN'T LIKE HOW THAT WORKED OUT, AND IT SEEMS LIKE I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE. AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 26 OR 27 BEFORE JULY 12, 2014, PLEASE REREAD THEM OR BE AWARE OF THE CHANGE. THANK YOU.**

**Guess what?! This chapter is HALF TASA!**

**Huh?**

_**Half**_ **TASA. You heard me. Don't you want to hear how the others did in comparison to Robin? Yep. That's what I thought...**

**Disclaimer:**

**OMG! GUESS WHY I AM WRITING IN BOLD FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS CHAPTER!**

**Robin: Guessing "what", as ordered.**

**Me: Okay... okay... A couple weeks ago DC Comics and Warner Brothers sent me an email saying that they want to turn "Teen Titans: The Annual Superhero Assessments" into a **_**movie!**_ **I couldn't tell you guys because I had to sign a contract and everything, but I was DYING to tell!**

**If they try to ruin the character that they own and I ruined, they're gonna get it... and when it comes out, I promise you that there will be a part in it somewhere that says **_**"Appel Bougher says thanks to all of the readers who took time to read her fanfiction. If it wasn't for them she would never have made it this far. Suppressing a drawn out whimper!"**_ **Oh my gosh! I am SO EXCITED! SADOW! NO LONGER SADOW!**

**And they say I can even help with the casting and stuff! It will be so cool, because whenever I see the perfect Robin and Kid Flash, or ANY character, really, I'll know! And I want there to be the song "Stairway to Heaven" set as Robin's alarm clock in the morning. That's what I have as my alarm... And they have to use the lines:**

**"But I'm an **_**angel**_**."**

**"Yeah, an angel with steel-toed boots."**

**But if they don't, I will** _**NOT**_ **sue them because I still do not own Teen Titans, and... DC Comics NEVER OFFERED to make a stinkin' movie out of this. Thank you, though. I meant everything I said about you guys.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

Victory.

Robin's head hung in exhaustion. Superboy watched as a drop of sweat trickled down his face from his temple down to his jaw. Robin was a picture of victory, though Superboy didn't know that. Superboy was positive that he had won by a landslide, and he didn't even feel the need to check the results posted on the holographic screen on the back wall. But something drew him to, nonetheless:

* * *

#, Name, Weight Lifted (In Pounds)

1. Aqualad, 795

2. Argent, 310

3. Batgirl, 540

4. Beast Boy, 1065

5. Bumblebee, 600

6. Bushido, 625

7. Cyborg, 990

8. Flamebird, 1050

9. Hot Spot, 505

10. Jericho, 375

11. Kid Flash, 789

12. Killowat, 850

13. Kole, 350

14. Mas y Menos, 560

15. Mirage, 310

16. Raven, 430

17. Red Star, 950

18. Speedy, 650

19. Starfire, 1450

20. Superboy, 1700

21. Robin, 1150

* * *

Robin. Superboy's heart skipped a beat. He made... he made it into the thousands?

_Wow. Maybe I could have done better. This kid, without any powers, was only a quarter of a ton behind my results in his own. Maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was..._

_No,_ Superboy frowned. _It's not that I'm bad, it's just that Robin really knows what he's doing. But _still_, reality check; I could have done better._

My readers, please make it known to yourselves that Superboy had finally taken to heart that he wasn't the perfect clone of Superman. A seed of self-doubt had been planted. On that day, that minute, and that second.

Self-doubt is like a light. When it consumes you and you make it all that you see, it blinds you, and nothing but your own failure is visible to you. But when exposed in small flashes, small sparks, it lightens the way to a better source. A source that some would call "reality"...

* * *

Robin was back home. He had taken a shower earlier, and he was laying on his bed in a pair of pajamas. He was occupying himself by making pictures out of the shapes that the "cottage cheese" ceiling made, as he liked to call the lumpy textured plaster above him.

He was noting how fascinating a "picture" of what seemed to be a hyena wearing a santa hat looked when Bruce came in. Bruce saw him staring at the ceiling and assumed that he was bored.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

Robin chortled.

"You don't wanna know. What are _you_ doing?"

"Oh, I dunno," Bruce rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just wanted to check on my _son_..."

Dick nodded slowly and sat up, making sure to not irritate his still healing wrist. Bruce sat down next to him, and there was silence. Dick looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'm bored."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and smiled with amusement.

"I could tell. So..." he drew in a long breath. "What are you wanting to do to stop your unbearable boredom?"

Dick smiled slyly.

"We can talk about the weirdest things we've ever done," he suggested.

"No fair, Dick," Bruce grinned. "_You're_ from the circus."

"And _you're_ Batman with an English butler."

"Good point."

Bruce put his finger up to his lip, apparently deep in thought.

"When I was 7 I deconstructed a lava lamp to see what it was made of."

"Really?" Robin grinned. "What did you find out?"

Bruce sighed.

"I found out that it wasn't as complicated as I made it out to be. All it was was wax inside of water and mineral oil. The wax becomes heated up by a special light bulb on the bottom, melting it. I had hoped it that it would have been more complicated, like that the liquid would be some type of synthetic chemical that was only found at certain places, so I was really bummed out when I found out the truth of it all."

"Wow. That must have been really important to you. The science behind lava lamps is definitely very valuable information," Dick's voice dripped with sarcasm, and he ducked when Bruce cuffed him over the head playfully.

"At least it's weird," Bruce defended. "What could you have possibly done to beat the awesomeness of my childhood?"

"Anything."

Bruce grimaced.

"Come on, Dick. Seriously?"

"Just kidding. Just kidding," Dick rose his hands in surrender.

"There is no kidding that you were just kidding. Sheesh, boy," Bruce said, exasperated. "For _real_ now."

"Okay..." Dick pulled his legs into his arms. "When I was little, I convinced myself that I- that I..." Dick frowned and shifted his eyes. He suddenly was having second thoughts on what he wanted to share with Bruce. "Never mind."

Bruce rose an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Nope. You can't do that. You started the story, and you are going to finish it. And besides," Bruce chuckled to himself. "If you're embarrassed about it, it's _definitely_ gonna win. Anything that gets you fazed has _got_ to be weird..."

"Gee, Bruce. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Dick bit his lower lip and seemed to be gathering the courage to go on.

"Okay..." Dick started. "When I was little, I convinced myself that I could _fly_..."

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_A 4-year-old spun around in circles as fast as he could go, hollering a siren-like noise that just may have been the sound effect of his flying. The sound echoed throughout the colorful circus tent as the sound got progressively louder and louder. Eventually though, the noise quieted down, and the boy stopped spinning. But it was clear that his head didn't, as he toppled over and started gasping for breath on the ground. After about 30 seconds though (which is the record time for how long a hyper-active 4-year-old can sit), he hopped back up and made his way to a platform at the top of the circus tent. He started narrating his performance._

_"And now the moment you've _all _been waiting for," he said as he climbed the ladder. He reached the top and put his fists on his hips. "Robin, the Boy Wonder, will fly!"_

_As if that didn't sound scary enough, he pulled out a long strip of black fabric and wrapped it around his eyes._

_"Blindfolded!"_

_Robin took two steps out and grasped the trapeze. He swung himself out, making his siren noise all the while, and at the top of the pendulum, he let go..._

_And _flew_! It felt _so _good! Excitement stirred in his little heart, and soon his hollering (which he believed to be helping him to fly) soon turned into cheering instead. He felt himself be suspended as he floated to the other side, and he giggled with pure elation. When he reached the other platform, he tore off his blindfold and looked around excitedly. He saw his parents walking on the tightrope above him._

_"Mommy, Daddy!" He pranced in place, ecstatic. "Did you see that? Did you see me fly? I figured out the trick! If you holler loud enough, it _works_! I don't know why that would work, but I sure know it _did!_"_

_Anna Grayson looked at her husband nervously. In reality, Dick hadn't flown. Anna and John had only just been able to grab his shirt in time before he fell to the ground. Because it was only a practice session (and Dick was there, another very good reason), they had set up a net around the bottom, and if Dick had fallen, he would have been fine. But Anna and John felt like this was something magical to him, and if they could prevent Dick from trying to fly without their supervision, a little wish should be granted._

_"Yes, Dick. We saw," John smiled down at his son. "You just can't fly without our permission, okay? Sometimes little birds can fall out of their nests _too_, you know."_

_"Okay, Daddy. Would _you _like to try?"_

_Anna and John looked at each other amused. If John tried to "fly", Anna wasn't so sure if she could catch a grown, blindfolded and hollering man. And Dick would be watching anyway..._

_"No, Robin. I think I'm fine with the tightrope for now. Why don't you go play with Gerald, okay?"_

_Gerald was the baby elephant used in Haly's circus act. Dick and Gerald had a special affinity to each other. As Dick would always say, "Baby elephants are a boy's best friend!"_

_"Yay! Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaald! I'm coooooomiiiiiing!" Dick screamed at the top of his very large lungs and climbed down the ladder. Once down, he started sprinting to the tent where Gerald was kept._

_Once he was gone, Anna and John chuckled together._

_"I wonder where he gets all of his energy from..." Anna teased her husband._

_"Yeah. I wonder..."_

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow," Bruce was astounded. "I _think_ you won..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 28.**

**Awwww. Toddler Robin. And isn't Gerald the **_**perfect**_ **name for a baby elephant?**

**Robin: *sniffles* This was beautiful! Me as an overly spazzy kid was **_**so**_ **touching! And I **_**miss**_ **Gerald! *sobs***

**Me: It's okay. It's okay. *pats Robin's back comfortingly* Gerald is safe where he is.**

***looks to readers* I'm sorry to all of those people who love TASA chapters. I just felt like we really needed a feel-good chapter. It also was imperative to have a glimpse into Superboy's mind. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Is he **_**changing**_**?**

**Please review! I.O.T.F.M.A.M.! If there is anything you especially hated or loved, please feel free to let me know. You won't hurt my feelings if you are being honest, my friends.**

**Thanks!**

**- Appel Bougher**

**P.S. I did not include answering all of the reviews because of change of plotline, as most of the reviews were addressing that situation of Robin being superpowered. But really, I'll just say **_**ONE BIG THANK YOU!**_ **I am glad you guys like it when my chapters are poetic. I always have so much fun writing like that. If you couldn't tell already, the thesaurus is my favorite tool, then the dictionary...**

**Thanks again!**

**And one last thing. I would like to give credit to ForeverMe65 for giving me the idea of Robin trying to fly. Thanks dude! And by the way, she just published her first story, and it's WICKED! It's called "Instinct: RUN", and it's an X-Men/Teen Titans Crossover. It RULES, dude. I got me SO excited! EVERYBODY CHECK THAT STORY OUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE READ MINE! RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU STILL WANT OT READ THIS ONE! GO!**


	29. Chance Or No?

Hey** guys! Sorry for making you wait... however long it was since my last update. 3 days? 4? I dunno. But nonetheless, the chapter is here now, and that is all that matters. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. What was it again? The Gerald, "flying powers" one? Well, I will just say that I had the best time writing that one,**** and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I did. **

**Enough with last chapter. Let's yap about this one, yes? This is a TASA chapter with two topics mixed together (WHAT?) which is part of the reason it took so long to get this out. And I think that this is a great ****chapter because there is also some Alfred/Dick stuff too. So... Action plus Alfred... Oi! Alfredness and Action, oh yeah!**

**And I am also going to start asking some random things each time about you guys so that I can get to know you better. Don't worry. It won't ever be anything personal. Just things like, "What is your favorite hot sauce (if you like it at all)?", ya' know. Like I said before, nuthin' personal.**

**And today was the weirdest! This morning the power went out at my dance studio, and the police from the summer intensive campus wouldn't let us dance in there even though it was really bright from the sunlight, and perfectly fine in there****. What were they afraid of. A fire hazard? O.o (?)**

**And so we decide to go outside a do some yoga instead of ballet technique. We do that for about 40 minutes before it starts to get really hot out. So... No outdoors yo****ga (although the sky was SO beautiful. So big and blue...).**

**So then we decide to go to the Fitness Center (which is all the way across campus) where they have a basketball court. We asked permission from the Fitness Center dude, saying that "only 45 dancers" needed to use the basketball court for pilates and core strengthening and ballet practice. Haha! You should have seen the dude's face. It was the epiphany of bewilderment and slight disapproval, but he let us go anyway. So we did our Jazz piece to the music of a phone as there wasn't a music player (what? No way to play music in a basketball court? Rip off...), but the music wasn't very loud, so we were dancing ****to a teeny little whisper, and we had to hum the music as well. Ironically, we were dancing to "Sing, Sing, Sing", a cover of Louis Prima's song, done by Benny Goodman. **

**THEN we had partnering, which (of course) was on the other side of campus. But I forgot my bag back at the studio where we weren't allowed to dance in, so I had to RUN ALL OF THE WAY BACK to the ****studio, balance around my shoulder my 10 ton bag (and you think ROBIN has to lift a lot) and trudge back (across campus) back to the place where we were going to do pas de duex (partnering class)****. But did the chaos stop there? No.**

**We got to the studio, and it turns out that only 3 out of 7 boys were able to make it. So... 45 girls divided into 3 groups... 15 girls each. Lol. And there wasn't a music player (again), so the teacher had to to count, sing and make corrections at the same time. And what made it super funny was that the teacher was Carlos Lopez, and he's from Spain or something, and he has a Spanish accent. So the the "music" was something like this****:**

**(Sung in Spanish accent) Turn. Out. The back. Of the leg. Get. The girl. Over** her** feet. And don't drop her. ****(lol. Cackling from me. This is way more funny in real life...)**

**And then I walked ****back across campus to eat lunch. Was that the end? Duh. No.**

**We had rehearsal, and I left my leotard at the dorms. I only had 10 minutes to grab a certain leotard and change into it, as well as changing into other things. So I ran (YES I RAN ALL THE WAY TO MY DORM) and got there, only to find that I had left my ****key back at the studio. Figures.**

**So I ran BACK, got the key, grabbed the leotard and ran back to the studio. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENNED NEXT? The purple leotard I had wasn't purple enough. So someone had to lend me a purple leotard as the one that I had gotten lied around inside my bag unused. Then I ate dinner (which was surf's up themed, mind. Duh. It's Wednesday! They always do themed dinners on Wednesday.). And that is the story of my day that nobody really cares about. Thank you.**

**TheImaginativeFox: Thanks for reading this over. I really wasn't sure if it was TT:TASA worthy, and I really appreciate you thoughts on the chapter.**** And I am glad that you liked the flashback. I had SO much fun writing it!**

**Jedi-Master-Nightwing: Are you tired of hearing Robin sing about how he can fly? Threaten him with a early bedtime... And yes. The idea of a stuffed elephant named Gerald is cute, but Robin owning stuffed elephants is already used way too much, and a 14 year old Robin is WAY too old...**

**Robin: Nuh uh! I'm never too ****old for Geraldsies...**

**Me: *squints at Robin* "Geraldsies****"? Anyways, Thanks for the review, my friend.**

**Jade Pulse: WHA? Did you really cry? Did you really cry, m8. |3£€$$ ¥0v~ £!++£€ /-/€4~+, /\/\4+€... And thanks for the reminder about Mary's name. She is Mary Grayson. Not Anna... Your review (along with all of the ****others) made my day(s).**

**ForeverMe65: Sharing your joy that came with seeing Robin as a toddler. What? Wow. Did it really have that ****reaction to you...?**

**Guest (guest, obviously): I assume that whenever you say a single word in capitals ("JERICHO!") you mean that you are dissappointed in Jericho's weight-lifting abilities, and you want him to rock ****more, yes? Well, I will te you this. Jericho kicks robot butt in this chapter! Oh yeah!**

**AND I WAS JOKING WHEN I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE A MO****VIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOME OF YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS SERIOUS! I AM NOT EVEN FINISHED YET! But I appreciate your guys' confidence in my story. You guys really ARE the best!**

**This has been disclaimed!**

* * *

Robin woke up the next day surprisingly refreshed. He dressed himself into the attire of normal, everyday Dick and made his way down the stairs (meaning stair-rails, of course), feeling perfectly eager for the day before him; Thursday, Day 4 of TASA, Topic: a blend of Dynamic Strength and Grace/ Efficiency, both his best topics. He could tell that this was going to be a good day.

Dick burst into the kitchen, a smile fitting his face rather nicely. Alfred was fixing him some cream of wheat, and he was just pouring the finishing touch, half-and-half, on top of it just in time for Dick's arrival.

Dick beamed at Alfred.

"Hello, Master Dick. You seem bright and eager today..." Alfred noticed a slight dimming of expression at the word "Master", and he instantly regretted his carelessness.

"My apologies, Dick. I had forgotten..."

"No. It's fine," Dick shook his head, starting to smile again. "I think- I think I'm _over _that now. What happened before can't hurt me; I have control over my _own_ life."

"That's a _phenomenal_ change of outlook, Master Dick. I am very pleased that you are feeling more yourself," Alfred ruffled Dick's hair, but Dick re-shaped it to resemble spikes again. The butler placed the bowl of cream of wheat in front of Dick's seat, and the teenager mumbled a quick "thank you".

While Robin ate, he couldn't help but notice that the cream of wheat was exactly how he liked it; lumpy, and with raisins and clove. He was very astonished by the coincidence. Or _was_ it a coincidence?

"Chance or no? This is _exactly _how I like my cream of wheat," Dick looked straight into Alfred's eyes, looking for the strange supernatural power he was blessed with. But there was none. Nothing other than an experienced man that _just knew._

"I figured you were the clove type. The rest was just well dissected guesses," Alfred explained. Dick was peering at the butler with his mouth slightly ajar. "My! Master Dick, must you gape so? It's not _that_ remarkable. I made you _cream of wheat, _for heaven's sake."

Dick grinned, rather amused by the new character that had played it's way into his life. Though Alfred would usually allude to being polite, he no doubt knew how to touch on spunk...

They were in Room A again for Dynamic Strength/Grace/Efficiency Mix, and the Flash was describing the expectations.

"This year we will be doing something called Challenges. We will randomly select a person from this envelope..." Flash lifted navy blue envelope bordered with red so that all could see. "That random person will be 'Challenged', one could say, with a specific negativity that will be selected from the _other _envelope," Flash pulled out another one, red with gray borders. "The Challenges are never the same, be warned. And everyone be aware that you _may_ or may _not_ conquer the challenge. Some are more difficult than others, and we are only doing this to see how you cope with new problems. If you fail to achieve perfection, you will _still _be scored fairly. You. Will. Be. Fine. Don'tholdyourbreath."

Everyone let out the inhalation that had _stayed_ inhaled and laughed self-reprimandingly.

"Let's get this party started, 'kay? 'Kay. The first Challenged to be drawn is..." Flash drew a tiny slip of paper out of the blue envelope. "Hot Spot. Your Challenge is..." Flash drew from the red envelope. "Finding the weakness in Robot 4."

A seemingly flawless robot strode into the center room through the left judges' door. The metal was thick in all areas... _except_, Robin noted, for in between the shoulder blades.

Everyone stepped back outside of a square-shaped markings on the ground to give Hot Spot and his opponent some room to fight. Solid holographic walls, almost like a force field, came up out of the square, surrounding the Pre-professional and his opponent. Hot Spot fought, and he seemed to be using the trial-and-error method; try everything until it couldn't possibly _not_ work. Eventually it did, and after 7 minutes, Robot 4 collapsed to the ground after a critical hit to- as Robin had predicted- in between the shoulder blades.

"Good job, Hot Spot. Took a little while, but it was finished nonetheless. Now for the _next_ Challenged..."

Next was Bushido. He was required to fight a climate-adaptive robot (aka a "CAR") while the temperature was 50° F below normal. While Bushido fought, his breath came out in visible puffs, and it seemed very cold inside the force-field, but Bushido (being from Japan) seemed to be one to adapt to varying climates very easily, and the fight was over very soon.

Then it was Superboy's turn. He was required to find the weakness in Robot 1. That as well was over very soon, as the weakness was in the neck, and Superboy always seemed to aim for the head anyways.

Flamebird hadn't done so well. She was required to find the weakness in Robot 5, which Robin knew to be in between the eyes and right above the nose. Unfortunately, Flamebird wasn't known to be observant or analytical (or _precise_, for that matter), and the robot conquered her. Not necessarily untouched (the robot looked very beat up even from far away), but Flamebird had lost, nonetheless.

Then it was Killowat's turn...

Killowat was called to the square. Flash pulled out a Challenge, smiling, but he flinched when he saw what it was.

"It seems that Killowat has gotten the first Two-Way Challenge..."

A buzz of voices started to come up. What _was_ a "Two-Way Challenge"? Was it bad enough to make someone flinch?

"Two-Way Challenges are more difficult and advanced. There are only 5 in this envelope. Those who receive it may not win."

Killowat stared into Flash's eyes.

"What's so difficult about it?" He asked. "Why is it called a 'Two-Way' Challenge?"

"Because the Challenge is so... erm... challenging that we want to give the competitor the liberty of choosing his or her opponent."

"Okay," Killowat frowned. "What is this difficult challenge, anyway?"

"You will be required to fight a Pre-professional with your hands tied behind your back."

Killowat's eyes widened a little in shock, but he nodded acceptingly.

"Alright," he glanced around the room at all of the potential candidates, but he stopped at a certain one. "I would like to fight Speedy."

Robin grinned. _Good choice,_ he thought. _At least he remembers that this isn't about winning. It's about being challenged, correct?_

Killowat's hands were bound behind his back with electricity-resistant handcuffs, and he walked to the center of the square. Speedy, who was grinning like he usually did, set himself across from him. There was silence for a few seconds before they lashed out at each other.

Killowat started it by swinging a kick at Speedy's head, but the archer ducked, and the foot whooshed through dead air. Speedy returned the welcome with a hook punch to Killowat's jaw, and he stumbled. Killowat then used his electricity powers (sparingly, as he didn't want to kill his friend) to shock Speedy so that his action would be delayed...

Killowat dropped himself to the ground, resting on his forearms while he swung his legs into Speedy's ankles. Though the previous shock had been meant to slow Speedy, the archer was still quick enough to avoid the trip and then pin Killowat's legs underneath his feet. Killowat tried to pull his legs back out, but as his hands were tied, there was nothing to grip with, and all of his struggles were suppressed. Speedy was announced the winner.

The Flash helped Killowat up and untied his wrists. He shook the Pre-professional's hand and grinned.

"Great job, Killowat," he whispered. "You managed that _very_ nicely, especially against someone so difficult as Speedy. You really exceeded our expectations. We'll be taking notes."

"Thank you, sir," Killowat nodded.

The Flash nodded back and turned his attention back to the Challenges. Mirage was announced, and she came forward. She had some new type of challenge as well; a Regulation Challenge. It was very much like the Two-Way Challenge except less drastic, and you weren't required to fight a Pre-Professional. In this case, Mirage was asked to have her arms weighed 30 pounds each, and then fight an NA (nickname for any typical battle robot). As she fought, she found a lot of difficulty using her mirages to distract the robot. As she was never very strong, she was taken over fairly easily, though she was still congratulated. TASA continued, and name after name was called:

Bumblebee was required to find the weakness in Robot2. She won fairly easily, and the fight was over in less than 2 minutes.

Beast Boy had a Regulation Challenge. He had to have his arms weighed 15 pounds each, and his legs 20. It was actually a very good Challenge for him, as whatever he changed into, the weights would stay. He still beat the NA, but it had taken quite a while for him to adapt.

Speedy got a Two-Way Challenge. He had to fight a Pre-professional with his legs "restricted", meaning he had wear a very non-flexible and non-pliable pair of pants over the top of his own. Since Speedy was ready to be tested, he asked to fight Killowat.

For the second time that day, they stood across from each other, ready to pounce at the slightest sign. Speedy started with a punch to Killowat's diaphragm, and Killowat grimaced slightly. But he managed to grasp Speedy's arm while it was still out, and he drew the arm around. Speedy tried to get him to let go by kicking him, but his movement was delayed and made visible by his dreaded Restriction. Killowat saw, and nudged the attempt away with his knee, also letting the force of the knee bring him around so that his back was towards Speedy. Speedy thought this was an advantage until all he saw was an elbow in his face, a hit to the nose. Speedy suppressed the desire to put his hand up to his throbbing nose, as his arms were his main offence and defense, and he spun Killowat around and jabbed a fist into right underneath his left collarbone. But Killowat managed to knock him back with a zap of electricity, and he planted his foot into Speedy's chest and knocked him down to his back. Though the winner was Killowat, Robin observed as the judges smiled slightly and wrote down a few notes. The scores for these topics were _not_ going to let Speedy down, it seemed.

Batgirl was required to find the weakness in Robot6, which was the arm sockets. The AN was down and sparking in less than 45 seconds.

Kid Flash had a Regulation Challenge. He had to fight an AN with a "broken" left arm, which meant he had to have his arm immobilized. He, naturally, was finished with the robot pretty quickly.

Aqualad also had a Regulation challenge. His "broken" left kneecap had almost no effect on his fighting skills, as he was very efficient.

Cyborg had to find the weakness in Robot3, which was in the back of the knees. Cyborg did moderately well, and he was done after only a little more than 3 and a half minutes.

Argent had a Two-Way Challenge. She chose to fight Kole with her own upper body restricted. And she... _didn't_ win. But her attempts were recognizable and respectable.

Raven had to fight an AN with her legs weighed 35 pounds each. She had a little more difficulty than normal, but nothing was seriously affected, as she usually _flew_ in combat instead of walking or running.

Jericho nervously walked up as he was announced to have a Regulation Challenge; fight an AN with a "broken" right arm. Robin was not expecting him to win, as the eye contact may not work on robots. But Jericho's hand-to-hand combat... Wow. It was _tight_. The AN was down in less than 67 seconds.

Red Star was obliged to take on a Climate-Adaptive Robot with the temperature 25° above normal. It obviously drug him down, and his aim was less precise, but Red Star wasn't one to easily give in, and he slowly but surely gained the upper hand. The fight ended, and Red Star, sweating and exhausted, traipsed out of the square as the heat faded away. Notes were taken from the judges, and Robin knew that they were impressed with the supersoldier...

Mas y Menos, the twin Guatemalan speedsters, had to fight two ANs with each of them having "broken" left knee caps. The fight took a little longer than normal (even though they were speedsters), as it wasn't just _one_ person adjusting to complications; it was _two_. But siblings prevail (don't they always?), and the space was cleared for the next Challenged.

Which was Kole. She wasn't as successful as the previous competitors. What she had to do was fight a Climate-Adaptive Robot with the ground inside of the force field shifting like sand would. It sounded simple, but it clearly wasn't; Kole lost within the first 2 minutes.

There were two people left to be drawn; Starfire and (of _**course**_) Robin. The Flash reached inside the envelope for the next competitor...

The Flash cleared his throat.

"Starfire."

Of course. It was just Robin's luck that he would be the last to be drawn. Chance or no?

Starfire had a Two-Way Challenge. She chose to fight Cyborg while, well... _intoxicated_- with _**painkiller**_, obviously. She wasn't _drunk_. But that didn't mean she won. It was clear that Cyborg had a huge struggle trying to suppress the super-powered alien, but she still was anyways. Yet the judges took notes on her as _well_...

"Robin," the Flash didn't even have to draw the slip of paper to know who the last Challenged was. "Your Challenge... I hate to give this to you, but you have the last remaining Two-Way Challenge. You have to fight the Pre-professional of your choice blindfolded."

_Joy._

Robin considered fighting Jericho. With his eyes blindfolded, there wouldn't be any eyes to make contact with, and Jericho would end up having just as much of a disadvantage as he himself would. But Robin felt that that was wrong. It was wrong to diminish another person just so you would look less weak. And this was a "Challenge" anyway. What would challenge a blindfolded being who depended on sound and feeling alone to fight? Why someone _stealthy_, of course. How about...?

"Batgirl."

Flash seemed a little taken aback, and he glanced at Jericho for a second. Apparently he had been expecting the extremely witty sidekick of Batman to choose the least potential threat, to use any advantage. _But,_ Robin mentally laughed at the thought. _Hehe. He was_ _**wrong**__._

"Alright then. Let's get you blindfolded and ready to go."

The Flash came over, and as the blindfold covered Robin's eyes, his sight, well... faded from his view. He carefully walked over to the square and set himself in the middle (_hopefully_ the middle, at least). A rustle of fabric was heard next to him, and he assumed it was Batgirl. Alone in the square with his opponent, he waited for a sound to give away her presence... there was none.

Until he heard a click somewhere around his right side. Robin reached out towards the sound, but he didn't notice that something was off until too late. Instead of finding himself grabbing the cloak of Batgirl, he found that he had grabbed a stupid _bat-a-rang_...

The weapon exploded in his hand, and a burning, tingling sensation pulsed through his palms. If it wasn't for his gloves, he didn't know what would have happened to his hand...

Robin had hoped that at her small victory, Batgirl would have called out, or even snickered, which might have given him an idea for where she could be. But, disappointingly, she stayed silent. Robin was starting to regret his decision. Batgirl was a little _too_ challenging-

Wait. What was _that_...?

There was another noise. This time it was louder, and Robin could tell that it wasn't just a bat-a-rang. Robin shot out his hand and came in contact of a shoulder... Batgirl's.

Robin swung his leg into her head, and Batgirl gave in a little to the force. When Robin took his hands off of Batgirl's shoulder, he made sure to never get too far away. He didn't want to... erm... _lose_ her again, as awkward as that sounded. Batgirl obviously made some attempts to get far away from Robin, but the boy didn't intend to let that happen. They kept on fighting...

For 3 minutes... Robin dodged another bat-a-rang and elbowed Batgirl in the shoulder.

For 7... Batgirl deflected Robin's fist and shot him back a foot.

For 15... Robin tripped, but then disguised it by throwing himself into Batgirl's legs. They wrestled on the ground.

Even _31_... Robin and Batgirl were drawing ragged, raspy breaths, but they pushed onwards despite their slowly fading energy.

Finally, after 37 minutes and 23 seconds of combat, the upper hand was gained. By _whom_?

Robin took off the blindfold, the conquerer, but he didn't need to see the judges to know that they were taking notes...

Chance or no?

* * *

**Hm. It seems like Robin was the victor... Again.**

**Thanks for reading! Everyone please review! It makes me ****so happy, and my birthday is coming up... **

**Random Question: How do you like your cream of wheat?**

**Me: I like it how Robin does.**


End file.
